Forever Egyption Darkness
by Girl Of Games
Summary: For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? AtemXoc better summery inside vampire story contains lemony sit
1. Chapter 1 Forever Egyption Darkness

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_ please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

Summery

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Deep in the desert there lies an Egypt, that is still ruled by the Pharaohs untouched by modern society.

Protected by an ancient spell that allows people in but blocks them from talking about the ancient society, for the past 5,000 years ancient Egypt has been ruled by pharaoh Atem the vampire king.

The pharaoh is feared and everyone gives him, the utmost respect He was not a bad king peace had rained for the past 2,000 years give or take a few conflicts.

There were few humans living in the palace many high ranked officials were vampires and that is were they lived, in the palace. Egypt had remained so peaceful because vampires were forbidden to bite humans unless the human agreed to be bitten. Also do to agreements between outside nations blood was bought and brought to be sold in the market place. Along with most humans in Egypt donated blood. Egypt in general excluding the palace was 85% human. Any crime committed inside or outside by vampires were brought to be judged by Atem who had a special prison for them in a remote island surrounded by desert this place was paid for by everyone in the world, mainly because it held the most hardened vampires the likes of which the world should never have to see again. Being that the palace is the main home place for the vampires of Egypt, it was the most active at night.

My names Serenity I live in the capital city its right outside the palace. There are lots of festivals, and we do have a school that everyone has to go to. I'm fresh out of school I work in a small but well-known store, called Misty's one stop shop. Misty's shop specializes in glass, pottery and clothing, I've worked at Misty's since I was in grade school, my main specialty is pottery but I do know how to do some glass ware. I'm 18, 5'3 110 pounds, I have long blond hair dark brown eyes, and tan skin. I wear a brown and blue vest over my cotton dress to show that I'm a manager at the store. There are two sections of the store the front part which consists of the store part of the store and the back store which is where all the kilns and wheels are. I'm normally in the back helping make our various products while some employees run the front but being the manager I have to go between the two. I had just finished watching the front part of the store…..

"NANA" I yelled as a 15 year old ran into the front store

"Yah Serenity?" Said Nana

"You and Tan can be in the front store I'm going to go to the back store and see if anyone needs any help." I said

"Ok sounds good." Said Nana and Tan

I went to the back store to go help some people working on the glass ware part because we had been having trouble with that kiln.

Then Tan came in and ran up to me, "You know how to work with glass ware right? Because I have no idea and there's a strange lady here who is asking about a brake in a glass of hers. I think that it's a ….. (His voice got real low) I think it's a palace vampire." He said

I role my eyes "It should not matter it's still a customer, and yes I know about glass ware." I said agitated, I began walking to the front part of the store. Nana came running out, "Am I need a bathroom break." She squeaked running off. I sigh 'what in the world has gotten into those two sure vampires are scary but still the sun is out there's no need to freak out like this, I guess it's because there still kids.' I thought walking in to the front store. To a person completely covered head to toe in clothing. "Can I help you I'm the manager here and I know of glass ware." I said.

"Can this be fixed?" She said handing me a glass ball with a crack in it. I walk out into the sun light to examine it she remains in the shadows.

"It appears to be just a crack it should not take more than a few minutes to be fixed, I'll go and put some hot glass into the crack." I said leaving the front store to go to the back store and fix the cracked glass ball. On my way out I grabbed one of my may large carrying vases full of water, and then I returned to the front store to the vampire.

"Here is your glass ball and you should take this water, you'll need it." I said handing her the glass ball and the water.

"I didn't think I'd need water but it seems things have greatly changed since I last left the palace. People have become afraid, tell me why are you not afraid?" said the vampire

"My sister she's a vampire, so I guess I'm just used to being around vampires. I'd tell you to go talk to her she'd be the one that would know where you could go and get things from the village but, she left a few years ago." I said looking out at the village people who were gawking in.

"I see." Said the vampire looking down and grabbing her side slightly.

I look at her from the corner of my eye, "don't tell me you didn't bring any blood with you." I said under my breath. I saw a faint blush appear. "well I haven't come out of the palace in over a hundred years and I had not been expecting that people would be so terrified." Said the girl vampire.

"Well here (hands her a key) I'm off work soon, although I said I grew up with my sister being a vampire I don't actually know all that much about them, in fact my sister just told me before she left, you can stay at my house till I'm off work and I'll help you find whatever it is your looking for in the village." I said "go 10 buildings down that's where my house is." I said turning to leave to the other store building.

"Thank you, you don't happen to know where they sell blood do you?" said the vampire. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"….. Last time I checked it's the last building on the main street." I said leaving.

When I got off work…..

The vampire and I went to go get the supplies she needed. Then it started to get dark. She had told me to call her Isis.

"I have to get home." I said

"I keep forgetting your human." Said Isis

We both laugh

"Well I was going to let you come to the Pala" said Isis I covered her mouth since people were starting to stare

"Don't mention the palace or the pharaoh." I whisper

She blushed

"…..I see… I sorry." Said Isis

"Its fine, how old are you any way?" Said Serenity curiously

"I'm almost 5,000 years old about 10 years shy." Said Isis thinking.

Serenity_ Jaw dropped

"That's a funny face." Said Isis

"Yah well being 18 years seems well … nothing compared to that." Serenity said

Isis's eyes darken and she closes her eyes, touching her necklace.

"hmmm well we will see each other again, perhaps next time I can show you were I live." Said Isis opening her eyes

"What exactly do you do there?" Serenity asked

"I'm the High priestess of Isis." Said Isis

Serenity Jaw dropped again

Isis laughs

"Well I've got to go." Serenity Said turning to leave

"The palace it really comes to life at night." Said Isis absentmindedly

Serenity looks at her, It had not occurred to her that they had been standing right outside the palace gates the hole time, she only noticed that she was because the palace gates began to open. Serenity quickly jumped behind Isis.

A man on a white horse came out and rode up to Isis.

"Isis? What took you so long?." Said the man

Isis looks back at Serenity, Serenity blushes

"It seems things have changed greatly since I last visited." Said Isis looking back at the man on the white horse.

Serenity looks at the man on the white horse, he had a black cape on with the hood up, all that could be seen was his gorgeous red eyes, crimson red to be exact.

"That's a human?" Said the man obviously meaning Serenity.

""Yes, this is Serenity she helped me a great deal." Said Isis, Serenity blushed.

"…… That's unusual …… at least now days." Said the man abruptly.

"Well Isis I've got to get home BEFORE sun set." Said Serenity darting off.

----- Just Isis and man in cape on white horse-------

"…… Isis" Said the man

"Pharaoh there's something …. Special about that girl." Said Isis

"Well that's obvious most humans now days would have ran sooner." He said

"She stayed with me the hole day." Said Isis thinking

Pharaoh's (man in the cape) eye brows rose in surprise.

"That is very unusual." Said Pharaoh thinking.

"Come we have to go back to the palace." Said Pharaoh abruptly helping Isis up on his horse, they then disappeared into the palace.

_Sorry it took so long, but I promise the next one Serenity and Pharaoh will meet each other and some action stuff will happen !!!! _

_PLEASE REVIEW REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_ please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

Summery

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time_

_Pharaoh's (man in the cape) eye brows rose in surprise._

"_That is very unusual." Said Pharaoh thinking._

"_Come we have to go back to the palace." Said Pharaoh abruptly helping Isis up on his horse, they then disappeared into the palace._

About 2 weeks later on what we call Sunday, the Egyptians call it "Grace Day". Mainly because no one worked on Sunday. Well none of the human commoners did, they mainly visited families and stayed indoors. No one really new why it was that way it was just a tradition passed down by many generations.

Well any way Serenity's family was gone her father passed on, there was a chariot accident. Her mother had contracted west Nile and dies a few years ago, at least that's what her sister told her, her older sister had left about a year ago. So Serenity just slept almost all of grace days.

About 6:00 pm

Someone's knocked on her door….

Serenity's pov

I yawned and rolled out of bed

Walked to the door

Opened the door

"Hello?" I said rubbing my eyes

"Hi Serenity!" Said a familiar female voice

I open my eyes to see Isis and a caped man behind her

"Serenity I was wondering if you would like to, ….. what do they say again?" Said Isis looking at the man behind her.

"I believe they call it hanging out." Said the man

I was laughing my ass off

When I was finally done laughing

"Well …. There is nothing to do … its Grace Day there are no stores open." I said

"They still call it grace day?" Said the man behind Isis

"Apparently." Said Isis pausing, "Well you'd be surprised what's open, so are you coming or not?"

"Well I'd have to go get dressed," I said motioning to my pajamas.

"Oh" Said Isis (anime drop)

……. silence ……..

"Are you guys coming in? Or do you just want to chill in the cold?" I said 'god these two are strange, maybe I'm just crabby. I get kind of crabby when I wake up.'

"Were both vampires, so you have to invite us in." Said Isis

"Ok you guys can come in." I said bordely

"Really?" Said Isis surprised

Caped man anime drop

"Yah Really." I said laughing

They came in

"… Have these houses gotten smaller or is it just me?" Said the man in the cape

"My … (Caped man glared at her) OH MY it could just be that were used to the palace?" Said Isis

"Well I'm going to go change I'll be back in a couple minutes so you guys can look around if you want." I said leaving to go get changed.

__________ living room no serenity ______________

"Isis" Growled the man

"I'm Sorry ….. Yami I'm not used to calling you by your "commoner name"" Said Isis apologetically

"She's an odd girl." Said Yami

"I think it's a good opportunity to understand this modern culture, pus you of all people should want to understand the humans." Said Isis looking around while Yami sat on the couch

Yami sighed

I soon came out in a normal black cotton dress and a black cape.

The man in the cape was staring at me

"Well where are we going?" I said

Isis smiled

"Well it's a surprise." Said Isis dragging me out, I was quickly followed by the man in the cape.

I was surprised all the stores were opened.

"To the vampires this day is also called day of Grace, to the older vampires its known as day of life. It's the one day a week we all come out to do our shopping and such, we don't want to disturb the humans since our presence is best left unknown." Said the man in the cape.

"Coolness." I said

Isis looked at me weird.

"It's one of those slang words I told you about." Said the Man in the cape.

Isis did one of those OOOOOO faces.

"So Isis who's your friend?" I asked trying to get a better look at him but all I could see were his eyes, he was the man that had come out to get Isis who rode a white horse.

"This is Yami." Said Isis still pulling me threw the city not looking back at him

"He's the man that was on that white horse." I said

Yami smiled which he quickly covered.

Then I saw it, the palace it was all lit up. It looked really really cool.

We were walking threw a crowd of vampires who were all talking but once Isis started pulling me threw then they all got quiet and stared at me, I freeked out and froze. Isis Quickly grabbed me and pulled me threw the crowd. Once threw the crowd I stopped and Isis stopped too.

"Isis?" I said

"What?" Said Isis looking at me

"I get this weird feeling you guys can like smell me or something." I said blushing and looking down

"DUH, You said your sister was a vampire didn't she tell you anything?" Said Isis watching me

"You should have learned all about vampires in school." Said Yami

I blush, "Maybe I should go back home."I said blushing nervously

Yami and Isis looked at each other

"You should have learned about it in school." Yami said repeating himself appearing behind me, I jump.

"We don't talk about vampires in school, and my sister told me she was a vampire only like an hour before she left my house. All she said about them was there dangerous." I said blushing

"Well some vampires are dangerous, but yes vampires can smell humans. The older ones can smell human's miles away." Said Yami

"If that was supposed to make me feel better, it failed miserably." I said blushing

"It's not like they can do anything to you, please tell me they at least told you that in school." Said Isis

"Yah….. But ….. Still." I said Blushing, "I feel like a little ground bee in a honey bees nest."

"Well I can promise you no harm shall befall you as long as you stay with me and Isis." Said Yami

"Well… Where are we going?" I said looking at Isis

"To the palace DUH." Said Isis trying to pull me toward the palace

"Did you just learn the word Duh or something?" I asked sarcastically trying to not allow her to pull me but I failed because I ended up following her till I got close enough to the palace gates that's when I started freaking out slightly.

"Isis stop." I yelled

Isis stopped

"She's afraid" Said Yami from behind me I blush

"No Duh no one goes in there and comes back out." I said nervously

Yami and Isis look at each other and laugh

"That's ridiculous." Said Yami

I turn so that I look like I'm pouting

"Ok so let's go to the temple then." Said Isis

I look at her weird

"Don't you have to go through the palace to get to the temples?" I said obviously

They both laugh

"Explains why no humans ever visit the temples anymore." Said Yami

"Well if we can't go through the palace were going to have to take the long way." Said Isis

I'm confused

"Well Serenity you're going to have to get on my back." Said Yami

Know I'm really confused

"They really didn't teach you anything in school did they?" Said Isis

"I already told you we don't talk about vampires." I said

They both look at each other 'I thought she was kidding' whispered Isis to Yami

Yami sighed

"If we're going the long way we have to go over the river to get to the temples, you're going to have to get on my back so that I can jump over with you." Said Yami pointing to the river

I blush

And got on his back (piggy back)

They jumped over the river.

I was blushing and I was a little disy

End of chapter

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! You guys help me out a lot because you all motivate me to type


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_I have bad spelling so I don't mind if you point it out and tell me what to fix but please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

Summery

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her I'mmerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I already told you we don't talk about vampires." I said _

_They both look at each other 'I thought she was kidding' whispered Isis to Yami_

_Yami sighed_

"_If we're going the long way we have to go over the river to get to the temples, you're going to have to get on my back so that I can jump over with you." Said Yami pointing to the river _

_I blush_

_And got on his back (piggy back)_

_They jumped over the river._

_I was blushing and I was a little disy_

Yami put me down

"That's crazy." I said a little out of it

Yami and Isis laughed

"I have to go I have court today." Said Yami rushing off

"Well Let's get going I want to show you all the cool stuff you humans are missing out on." Said Isis dragging me off to the temple of Isis.

Well Isis dragged me around for about 5 hours and I have to say it was amazing, very scenic and beautiful. So beautiful we seemed to have lost track of time because the sun had risen.

"Isis you promised me I would be home before sun rise, I don't want to stay in the temple." I said nervously

"OOO calm down what are you afraid of? No one here will hurt you, just stay in my room. There is a full kitchen and a bathroom, along with a guest bedroom so just stay here for the day because you refuse to leave threw the palace gates you're going to have to wait till night for Yami to jump you over the lake again." Said Isis

I sigh

"I don't have much of a choice in this do I, well I'm super hungry so I guess ill make some food, would you like some I make good vampire food too." I said

Isis eyed me, "Well if you insist, id love some. Who am I kidding anything is better than palace food I swear the chef there has, absolutely no taste buds." Said Isis teasingly

"Ammm if I were you I'd take a shower before you make it, vamps can smell you right way from the villager smell. OO don't be too surprised if a blond tall vampire jumps in here his name is Joie. He has no manners what so ever, and is about as retarded as a vampire can get. OOOh he's the head guard so don't be too scared." Said Isis leaving

So I took a shower, then found a book that was really interesting it was about incantations and such. I'd just started reading it when I looked up there was a man standing by my doorway.

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeee" I yelped falling off the bed.

The man just laughed at me, then helped me up.

"Well you must be Serenity Isis told me about you; I'm Joie the head guard. We haven't had any human guests here in a long time so how about I give you a tour of the palace it's pretty cool, lots of secret passageways and tunnels and stuff." Said Joie

"No that's alright i was just going to go make some food do you want to eat with me?" I asked getting up and walking past him to the kitchen.

"You must have taken a bath you don't reek of sweat and sand like other villagers do, I AMMM kind of have a girl friend that's…… let's say snoopy." Said Joie watching me

"Well she can come too if she wants." I said making food

"Well ill go talk to her." Said Joie disappearing

____ Else were in the palace___

Isis and "Yami" Were having a privet conversation in the pharaohs lounge area behind the thrown

"It would be weird if "Yami" didn't show up to see how she's doing my lord."Said Isis

they were talking about Serenity

"Yami" was lying on a lounge chair fully dressed in his pharaoh clothes

"I know that Isis, I will be going to go see her shortly after you do. Isis I don't want any slip ups from you, Mia and Joie already talked to me. It would appear that Serenity is making some kind of dinner for us all and I will be attending it, Mia and Joie both know to call me Yami in front of human's especially commoners. Now Isis do I have to remind you to call me Yami or am I going to have to assign you some duties so that you don't fumble it up in front of Serenity."Said "Yami" bordely

"No my lord, I understand and will not mess up again." Said Isis bowing.  
"You may leave early then to tell Serenity that I will be coming to see her."Said "Yami"  
"As you wish." Said Isis her head still bowed, leaving.

________Isis room______

I was cooking still, but Mia and Joie were sitting at the table arguing with each other.

"So girl your human right."Said Mia eyeing me

"I am 100% human."I said putting the food in serving bowls

Mia appeared right next to me inches from my neck I froze.

Joie Growled "Mia leave her be."Said Joie warningly

Mia quickly turned away, "Geeze I was just making sure this girl is definitely human."Said Mia sitting back down

I put the food out on the table and a pitcher of blood for them.

Isis appeared standing by the door way, "Serenity Yami said he'd be here shortly it seems court was held up a little today."Said Isis sitting down.

"Court what exactly does Yami do?" I said a little stunned

"He's Pharaohs adviser."Said Joie with his mouth full, which Mia Quickly hit him in the back of his head

"Swallow before you talk you idiot."Said Mia agitated

"So Joie how long have you two been going out?"I asked curiously

"AMmmmmm let me see 100 years ……. No….."Said Joie looking up thinking wile Mia looked like a smoking volcano.

Mia quickly hit Joie on the head and they started arguing again.

I giggled there was a knock on the door. Isis rose to go get it while I watched Joie and Mia yell at each other.

Yami was at the door and Isis quickly let him in.

"I see Mia and Joie are at it again, one would think that over 2000 years of being mates to one another this yelling thing would stop."Said Yami chuckling standing by the door.

"LOOK JOIE YAMI KNEW HOW LONG WE HAVE BEEN DATEING WHY THE HELL CANT YOU REMEMBER THAT!" Said Mia about to nail Joie in the face again when Yami cleared his throat and sat down next to me.

"I hope it's ok if I join you."He said smiling at me

I blushed "Of course." I said blushing deeper

We then ate

"This was way better then the bland stuff the palace feeds us."Said Joie rubbing his belly Mia rolled her eyes

"Yes I definitely agree, you should come cook for us I'm sure pharaoh would like that."Said Yami absentmindedly

"Yah this food is way good."Said Mia

"Excuse me."I said softly my bangs had covered my eyes I left to go to the bathroom

---- at the table----

Everyone was looking at Yami who's eyes were covered by his blond bangs.

"Well Isis why don't you stop staring at me, and go see what the problem Is."Growled Yami dangerously

Isis quickly got up

---bathroom----

I'm just sitting on the toilet seat shivers were going down my back.

There are certain things in school we are taught, never to go inside the palace, never talk to palace vampires if they don't talk to you, and most of all don't talk about the pharaoh that lives inside the palace. I hope I don't get in any trouble maybe they just tell kids that to keep them from getting into trouble…..

Never the less (I shake my head) I need to get out of here, back to my house. I thought as I heard some knocking on the door.

I got up and opened the door

"Hi Serenity, are you ok Yami's worried about you."Said Isis concerned

"OOhh I'm fine I'm just homesick, so is the sun down?"I said blushing as Yami appeared behind Isis

"Well the sun has just set we can take you home in a hour we have to make sure its down."Said Yami looking at me

I blush and look down sighing softly, "alright."I said softly walking off to the kitchen to clean up dishes.

Yami motions Isis and Joie to fallow him to the outside of Isises room.

"What did she say Isis?"Said Yami

"You heard all she said she wants to go home."Said Isis

"Joie I have a bad feeling I want you to follow Serenity me and Isis will bring her home and you can follow us to her house then I want you to stay there with her at least for 2 weeks."Said Yami

"Do I get to bring Mia with me?"Said Joie

Yami sighed "Fine" he replied flatly

----hour later---

They had just arrived at Serenity's house Yami had went on ahead back to the palace so it was just Isis and Serenity

"If there are any problems any at all you come see me or Yami he's pharaohs adviser so all you have to do is go to the throne room and he will be there."Whispered Isis

"Why would I get in any trouble?"I said a little nervously

"I can smell the nervousness on you Serenity there is something you are hiding, and I would never force you to tell."Said Isis waving good buy and leaving.

----about a week later----

All was going great, nice and smooth until I got home about a week after I had been at the overnight stay at the temple.

I walked into my house which was dark I had just turned to lock the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man sitting in a chair diagonal from me.

"You must be Serenity."Said the man huskily

"Yes my name is Serenity is there something I could help you with?"I asked nervously

"Is there a particular reason you are so nervous?"Growled the man appearing almost inches from my face.

"There's a strange man that just appeared in my house and my house is dark so I'm scared pretty sure that's a natural reaction for anyone."I said blushing and looking down

There was deep chuckling "Alright I'll give you that one." He said in a smooth tone backing away from me a little.

"I was sent here by the real pharaoh; we got word you were talking to some palace vampires. Tell me is it true?"Said the man getting close to me again.

"Yes there was one that came in my store she wanted some glass thing repaired, so I helped her."I said

"But you stayed with this vampire all day."Said the man accusingly

"She had a list of errands she needed to run I thought it would be easier on everyone else if I helped her run them so she would not cause any more problems with in the village."I said blushing

"How considerate of you." Said the man teasingly

"Well Don't do it again in fact I'm to send a warning girl."Growled the man picking me up by the hair and pinning my head against the door.

"DON'T TALK TO PALACE VAMPIRES whenever possible." He growled throwing me strait threw the door I broke my arm on Impact and hit my head pretty hard luckily there was someone on the other side of the door to catch me. I look up at the person it was Joie.

"See the palace doors over there I want you to run to them, they will let you in with this." Said Joie giving me a necklace. Then the other vampire came out of my house.

"Our suspicions of the girl were correct I see. Then that would mean you are; Joseph Weller head guard, you have stooped so low as to have to guard humans wow." Said the other vampire teasingly

"I'm here to obtain you."Said Joie

"Run" Said Mia pushing me toward the palace gates.

I started running, well it probably was more of a speed walk, I had hit my head pretty hard my legs felt like jelly. I eventually made it to the palace gates and they opened for me I leaned against the gates with my back I was breathing heard my head was down then I felt it, blood. My head was bleeding it was going down the side of my face. I look up there are spears pointed at my face then a guard steps forward, obviously the guard in charge, and sees the necklace Joie had given me.

"Bring her to the pharaoh Immediately."Said the man

All I remember was a blur, entering a big room with bunch of people lined up in a line toward the back and someone running toward me then it went all black.

________When Serenity entered the throne room----

Pharaoh pov

I saw Serenity come in she was bleeding all over

"Release that girl at once and call the medical team Immediately this girl is in bad condition."I said

I ran down to her quickly followed by Isis I tried to hold her head on my lap but the blood made it unbelievably hard for me to focus. Don't get me wrong blood doesn't affect me normally like this, but she had always smelled so damn good to me, and now she was bleeding and she smelled even ……… better…

The medical team finally got there and brought her to my chambers. They dressed her wounds and laid her in my bed.

"Depending on how fast she heals it could take any were from a hour from know to 3- 4 months for the girl to wake up, her arm wound is not that major just a fracture a month or two and it will be healed up." Said the doctor

"Alright."I said numbly

He left they all left she was laying on my bed

Wrapped in my sheets

My room smelled like her

She was lying in my bed

I couldn't tell whether or not this was good

Part of me screamed to go over by her and touch her skin

Another part of me was afraid of her she is human after all, unlike vampire women, human are fragile.

It has been decades since I felt this way .. And never about a human before, I must go talk to Mia about this.

Sorry it took so long so I made this chapter extra long. Next chapter will be about Serenity wakening up

What will she do when she wakes up to find Yami is pharaoh?

What will happen when she finds out Yami's not even his real name?

What will happen when she finds out "Yami" wants her to stay in the palace so that he can make sure she is safe?

All these tingling questions will get answered next time IF YOU REVIEW MY STORY THAT IS


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_I have bad spelling so I don't mind if you point it out and tell me what to fix but please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

Summery

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He left they all left she was laying on my bed _

_Wrapped in my sheets_

_My room smelled like her_

_She was lying in my bed_

_I couldn't tell whether or not this was good _

_Part of me screamed to go over by her and touch her skin _

_Another part of me was afraid of her she is human after all, unlike vampire women, human are fragile._

_It has been decades since I felt this way .. And never about a human before, I must go talk to Mia about this._

Warning, some minor swearing

Yami's POV

The doctors had told me it would take far longer than I thought it would take for her to heal up. Hell I thought they were just trying to cover their asses by telling that it would take longer for her to heal then it would really that was almost a month ago. The doctors said she had a severe minor contusion, it means her head hit the door so hard it actually made her brain bleed inside her skull. They said it was a severe minor contusion, meaning it was bad, not bad enough to be called a severe contusion. It would take any ware from 5 minutes to 3-4 months for her to regain consciousness.

Somehow I blame myself for this; I should have stayed and personally watched over her.

What am I thinking? ……… how could I have possibly known this would have happened? I couldn't but, it did. All I can do know is insure that she will remain safe.

I look at her, god is she beautiful. She smelled so good too. It took all my will power not to lick some of her blood off her forehead, I can't imagine how good it would have tasted, hell if she smells this good, her blood must taste amazing. I need to stop thinking about this.

I shake my head, then I look at her again she was lying on her side facing me. Some of the maids had changed her into a white silk dress I had told them to put her in, they had washed all the blood and stuff off her. She looked like a goddess that was sleeping; her hair was slightly curly, framing her face perfectly. She hardly looked Egyptian, with her blond hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, her soft brown eyes, and her little feet. The only thing that made her look Egyptian was her softly tanned skin.

I probably look really desperate kneeling by my bed staring at her; I have yet to gather enough courage to actually touch her, perhaps today I will touch her skin, Mia said I should at least try touching her while she is asleep.

It's been so long since I've felt like this. It must be close to 3,000 years now, and she was a vampire. Without me even noticing I have started tracing my fingers on her soft skin on her arm. She was lying on her side, her little hand was by her face the other arm was laying across her stomach, and her hand was lying on the bed next to her thigh. Id traced all the way down to her hand, the one laying by her face, her skin was so soft, just like her soft eyes, the second I touched her skin I instantly wanted to cradle her in my arms pull her up against me and never let her go.

I shook my head and quickly pulled my hand back. I looked at her; her eyes flickered, she then rolled over.

Could she be finally waking up? I thought excitedly, but part of me wanted her to stay asleep. If she stayed asleep she would remain in my room so I could keep watching her as she slept, I guess I'm so old I'd forgotten that humans need sleep. She rolled over again this time she was laying flat on her back, her eyes fluttered again, then opened. She blinked several times then turned just her head to look at me. Almost instinctively she blushed, "Ammm Yami? Where am I?" She said softly shutting her eyes and putting her hand on her head.

"Let me go get the doctors they wanted to know when you woke up. You have been asleep for almost a month now Serenity."I said getting up and walking toward the door, I looked at her one last time. I just wanted to remember her lying in my bed in that white silk dress, it only went to the top of her knees. She had gorgeous legs that I hadn't seen till now.

Serenity's POV

I woke up and Yami was staring at me. What happened to me, all I remember is coming home…. Then someone threw me through the door and now I'm wakening up….. but where am I, all I can seem to remember is running some where.

The door opened snapping me out of my thoughts

Isis, Yami, Joie, Mia and another man came in, this man I've never seen before. He was tall had brown short hair and he wore blue clothes.

"Hello Serenity My name is Seth; I'm the high priest of Anubis, I'm also a physician." Said the tall man sitting down on the bed. Yami and Isis stayed by the door. Isis was blushing she then came over by the front of the bed were my head was.

"Serenity I'm so sorry you told me not to bring you by the palace and I did I'm so sorry I didn't think anything would happen." Said Isis bowing.

I blushed, "It's ok Isis."I said softly

"You have been asleep for a little less than a month; your arm will be in that cast for another month. You have a contusion, which means when you got thrown threw the door your brain hit your skull causing your brain to bleed. It will take months for you to get back to 100%." Said Seth, who then got up and walked out the door.

"Well Serenity since we have caused such problems with in your life, you are more than welcome to stay in the palace." Said Yami sitting down on the bed not looking at me.

I sit up and lean my back against the head board.

"Whose room am I in?" I said thinking looking around; the room was humongous even for a palace room. There were golden writings all over the walls. There was a large balcony entrance that was covered by thick, red, balcony curtains covering the entrance to the balcony. Even for a palace room this room was large and very elegant; the walls were covered in inscriptions, the very feel of the room, the gold ornaments that were elegantly placed all over the room.

"You are in my bed chamber."Said Yami in a daze.

"Wow this room is humongous it's like the size of my house." I said looking around big eyed.

wile I had been looking around, I hadn't notice that everyone but Yami had left.

"Serenity there is something I have to confess to you." Said Yami looking at me.

I looked at him, then I went to go look at Isis only to find out that she had left along with everyone else.

"What do you want to tell me?" I said softly

"Serenity, I'm not who you think I am."Said Yami looking down at the floor

"Well who are you then?" I said blushing

"I'm Pharaoh Atem."Yami Said looking at me

I was stunned, "Your Pharaoh? …….. but you don't seem ….."I blushed even deeper looking down.

He looked at me, "I don't seem like what?" He said moving closer to me, I backed away from him.

"It's nothing I'm sorry."I said bowing my head apologetically.

I felt a hand cup my chin and pull my head up, the next thing I knew he was inches from me staring in my eyes.

I blushed, as much as I thought I should feel weird that he was so close to me, but I didn't in fact,……………. As weird as it was I kind of liked having him so close to me. What in the world am I thinking this guy not only lied to me about who he was, he lied to me about what he did, and he's Pharaoh doesn't he know I could get killed for even talking to him.

"What were you going to say?" He said softly

"Ammm, nothing I was just mumbling." I said softly looking down.

"You're a horrible liar. Normally I can just read your mind but for some reason I can't seem to read you at all. It's just blank, nothing; in fact none of what I can normally do seems to work on you at all. I really don't like it when people lie to me, so I'll ask you again, what were you going to say."Pharaoh said softly still staring into my eyes.

"Well If I can say so myself I'm not too fond of liars either." I said softly

That's all for this chapter

ID REALLY LIKE SOME REVIEW, I'd like to have some suggestions about my story. Currently I'm having a writer's block on my other story sun and moon temple. I really like writing this story but I'd like some feedback so that I can improve my writing more.!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the people who are reading and reviewing


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_I have bad spelling so I don't mind if you point it out and tell me what to fix but please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

Summery

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time _

"_You're a horrible liar. Normally I can just read your mind but for some reason I can't seem to read you at all. It's just blank, nothing; in fact none of what I can normally do seems to work on you at all. I really don't like it when people lie to me, so I'll ask you again, what were you going to say."Pharaoh said softly still staring into my eyes._

"_Well If I can say so myself I'm not too fond of liars either." I said softly_

"I'm sorry, I should never have lied to you, I apologies." Said Pharaoh, releasing my chin and sitting on the end of the bed still facing me.

"You don't look scary, from what I heard you're supposed to me mean, spoiled, horrible, but you don't seem like any of those." I said blushing

He chuckled, "Well Isis and I were trying to find out why the villagers are so afraid of me, it's a recent phenomenon. The problem is, no one will talk to us it is almost as if we're are infected with some kind of contagious disease, Seth thinks we should force a well informed commoner to tell us what in the world is going on. I refuse to do this of course; I was hoping you could tell me. That is if you have forgiven me for lying to you." He said looking at me.

I give him the are you crazy look, "You really don't know?............. or is this some kind of practical joke?" I said glaring at him.

He seemed kind of taken back, "No, this is no practical joke. I am dead serious, I know it has been going on for perhaps 100 years maximum. I'm extremely busy you see, I not only have to rule Egypt the humans, I have to rule all the vampires. Not just the ones that reside within Egypt." He said flatly.

I blush, ' geez I thought I had it bad when I was the only manager on holidays.' I thought absentmindedly.

"Well … for as long as I have been alive were not taught about you at all in school, in fact they tell us in school your some kind of monster. A being that is neither human nor vampire, a thing that should never be sought out, instead we are taught to seek out a different man, he calls himself the true pharaoh. From there, some people think that this other pharaoh comes to you and talks to you, but since you obviously know nothing about this, the opposite must be true. He must be a imposter of some kind." I said my head was starting to hurt.

"….. How is that possible?..... Do you know what he looks like, or his name?" Said Pharaoh stunned

"Well, I have never personally seen him, a teacher of mine used to work for him but he left school shortly after I began school, if anyone you should talk to it would be him." I said laying back down.

He got up and walked into the bathroom, he grabbed a cloth that was in the sink. Then walked back to the bed, "Here Serenity put this on your forehead or back of your neck." He said softly handing me the wet cloth.

"Thanks."I said softly.

"Do you know this teachers name? Or where I could talk to him?"Asked pharaoh sitting back down at the end of the bed facing me.

"His name is kimmitom, we call him Kim. I know him, even though he left school, he taught a advanced philosophy class out of his home. The school didn't approve of philosophy, let alone advanced philosophy, so he quit working at the school and taught philosophy and advanced philosophy from his home. Although he is a sweet man he does not like uninvited guests, or strangers." I said shutting my eyes.

Pharaoh remained silent.

"I'm sorry I'm taking up your bed, I." He had interrupted me, "No it's quite alright, I don't sleep anymore any way the bed is just here for looks really. I haven't slept in decades, I guess when you hit a certain age you no longer need sleep."He said softly, I opened my eyes. His eyes seemed to soften as he smiled at me.

"Well, Serenity you are more than welcome to stay in my room for as long as you like. As you can see I have a main bathroom (points to the obvious bathroom he was just in) then if you go down the hallway, the first door on the right is a kitchen then the 2nd room on the left is a guest bedroom." He said

"What's in the first room on the right?" I said curiously

"Just don't go in there." Said Pharaoh seriously

I blush, "Ok" I said nervously

He looked at me, "Well Serenity when you feel up to it in a month or two, you are more than welcome to stay in my room. You may also stay in any room in the palace, which is not already occupied, if that is what you want."He said standing

"I must be going I have court today, if you're not feeling well there are maids in here all the time so just tell one of them to get Seth for you and he will come in and see if there is something he can give you to help with the headaches."He said hurriedly leaving.

---- Out side the bedroom chamber door----

Atem POV

My back was up against the door, I was tense, and I had no idea why. I'm a monster to the people? How in the world did this happen? At least Serenity's not afraid of me; well I don't think she is. I hope she stays in my room, I really do. I take a big breath, and walk down the hallway to the court room.

----- Mean while in the room -----

Serenity's POV

A nap and a few hours later…

I'm lying on the bed, my headache was gone know. I was board and looking around when I heard someone knock. I got up and walked through the bed chamber door to the actual door that was the entrance to the Pharaohs chambers, then I open the door. Isis is standing there with a man that looks just like Pharaoh, except this man seemed shorter then pharaoh and far more …. Innocent.

"Hello Serenity my name is Yugi, I'm Atems little brother!" Said the man in the highest pitch voice I had ever heard on a guy, he almost sounded like a little boy before puberty

I was alittle stunned so I froze for a second.

"I didn't startle her did I?" Said Yugi to Isis

"OO I just think it's a lot for anyone to handle, after all she just woke up but a few hours ago." Said Isis

"Oh well shouldn't you still be in bed?" Said Yugi obviously his question was directed at me.

"Ammm, no one said anything about me having to stay in bed all day. Actually I'm quiet board, I don't really know what I'm supposed to be doing right now." I said feeling quite out of place, looking at my feet.

"OOO well, may Isis and I come in?" questioned Yugi

"Oh Ammm sure." I said blushing at my accordness

I let them in, we ended up sitting at the table in the kitchen. I have to say Yugi is the cutest vampire I have ever seen, Isis had told me about Yugi the first time I met her when we were walking to the palace.

"Well Serenity if you're going to be staying in the palace, that means we have a new addition to our shopping party!" said a excited Yugi who smiled.

I look at Yugi "What do you mean by shopping party?" I said confused

"Oh every Wednesday most of the females and Yugi of course go and buy the supplies we need for the week. You know things like clothes, stuff for our mates and things like that." Said Isis absentmindedly

"It's mainly me Isis, Mina, Mia, Kasara and Nanau." Said Yugi shooting Isis a glaring look

"Oh, am we all get a certain amount of money to go shopping with and stuff we can buy anything we want." Said Isis trying to make it sound more appealing

I looked down this place is so weird to me. Sure I knew a little about vampires, they drank blood right? My sister ate food, although I had to bake it a certain way so that she would enjoy it, they could not be in the sun without frying. That's it right?

"Ammm Serenity you can ask us anything if you have questions feel free to ask me, I actually have the most contact with humans. You see I help my brother, I do most of the work involving humans so that he can have more time working with the vampires." Said Yugi giving Isis a odd look.

"OOhh well look at the time I must be going, (head bow) I'm sure Yugi can stay and answer questions." Said Isis getting up and leaving

"When can I go home?" I said softly looking down.

"It's not safe for you to go home, at least not till we figure out what's going on and who exactly attacked you, Joie had captured the vampire but his memory was wiped all he knew was that he was to get you …" Said Yugi pausing and pulling up a seat next to me.

"I've already told …… Pharaoh what he wanted to know, I don't know any more about it. I'm no longer any use to you, so why do you care what happens to me?" I said confused, in school they taught us that vampires could give a shit what happened to humans. They liked to see humans in pain and were horrible, so horrible that ra refused to look at them that is why they could not be in the sun. I was beginning to doubt this though, my sister was a vampire she had told me that a year ago before she left, to go see the world. She would never have hurt me, she raised me, taught me, made sure I was safe. Maybe Vampires were not bad, Isis, Joie, Yugi, even pharaoh had all been very nice to me.

"Serenity we were once human too, all of us. Just treat us like we're human, I want to be your friend, we all do. I know this has got to be a lot of information to absorb, and I have no idea what you were told to expect from vampires. Give us all a chance, I believe you'll find that were not that different from humans." Said Yugi softly

"What me and you talk about is just between me and you right?" I asked softly almost in a whisper. I could not tell exactly why the second I saw Yugi I trusted him, perhaps it was his big purple eyes, or his soft features that made me feel like he was a trustworthy guy, I trust him for some reason.

"I will not lie to you, if my brother asks me I am forced to tell him, but what I can promise you is that I will tell him that you wanted it to be between me and you and odds are he won't push me to tell him." Said Yugi looking at me

I look up into his eyes, I could see sincerity in his eyes, "I want to know about your brother, is he always this nice to people he meets?" I asked curiously looking at Yugi's big eyes.

He nervously chuckled closing his eyes and scratching the back of his neck.

"Were to begin." Said Yugi chuckling.

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW

I'm starting to get writers block I have a written script for this story but I'm free styling it from now on so I'd love some input. And yes this does have a romance in it just takes a while to get to it which makes it even better.


	6. Chapter 6

_DON'T OWN YUGIOH_

_I have bad spelling so I don't mind if you point it out and tell me what to fix but please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

_Summery_

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time_

"_What me and you talk about is just between me and you right?" I asked softly almost in a whisper. I could not tell exactly why the second I saw Yugi I trusted him, perhaps it was his big purple eyes, or his soft fetchers that made me feel like he was a trustworthy guy, but I trust him for some reason._

"_I will not lie to you, if my brother asks me I am forced to tell him, but what I can promise you is that I will tell him that you wanted it to be between me and you and odds are he won't push me to tell him." Said Yugi looking at me_

_I look up into his eyes, I could see sincerity in his eyes, "I want to know about your brother, is he always this nice to people he meets?" I asked curiously looking at Yugi's big eyes._

_He nervously chuckled closing his eyes and scratching the back of his neck._

"_Were to begin." Said Yugi chuckling._

I look at Yugi what did he mean 'where to begin?' I thought nervously

"My brother has always been, considerate of other people especially the humans. He passed many laws to make sure that humans were not taken advantage of, and such. But I have to be honest, he does not normally take such an interest in humans, I think he likes you. He does not get to meet that many humans, he used to have many human friends but, that was a long time ago." Said Yugi pausing to think

"Well I think what you wanted to know is would he have treated everyone like he has treated you, … I think he would have insisted on them staying in the palace and made sure they were safe he really does not like putting people in danger. But I don't think he would have personally taken care of them, like he is doing for you, listen Serenity, please give him a chance. He has not taken an interest in any one in decades, and he likes you." Said Yugi honestly looking at me, I blushed.

"Why? I'm just an ordinary person. Heck I'm not even that pretty." I said blushing and looking down, "I don't want to disappoint him, I'm nothing special, I don't even know him." I said softly looking out into the hallway.

"I think your pretty, I think the only way you could disappoint him is if you were to act differently toward him, like just be yourself and if it's not meant to be then it won't happen, and if it is, ohh I hope it is. Then just relax, but please I know you don't know me but, promise me you will give him a chance." Said Yugi softly

I looked down

Yugi sighed, "You should go lay down I'll go get Seth, eat something ok." Said Yugi softly getting up.

"I was going to make some food…. I was hoping that Isis would eat with me I don't like eating alone."I said blushing

Yugi turned around and looked at me, "Well I will definitely ask her if she wants to eat with you from what I heard you make amazing food." Yugi said smiling

"You can come too if you want, I know Joie and Mia came last time they could come too." I said smiling I love to cook and it's been a while since I got to cook for people.

"Yah I'd love to come, I'll ask Atem too I know he'd want to come, that is of course if you don't mind if he comes. He can eat lunch in the main thrown room; too I'm sure he would not mind." Said Yugi

"He can come too if he wants." I said softly

With that Yugi left to go to the throne room

I began cooking and thinking about our conversation,

'What an odd conversation, how could someone know that someone else liked someone if they've only known each other for what? A few days?' I thought confused 'perhaps there is something I am missing, perhaps there is more to vampires then I thought there were.' I thought getting up to make some food to eat.

-------------- thrown room--------

Pharaoh was sitting in his golden thrown in the middle of his 7 priests and there 7 mates. He, looked board sitting in his magnificent thrown looking at his fingers that were tapping on the golden arm rest, his head was in his other hand which was resting on the other arm rest. The other 7 priests and there mates were happily chit-chatting to each other. Even Simon the eldest of his advisers, the oldest of them all, he had been his father's adviser was happily chatting to his mate. Pharaoh sat alone in his chair his mates chair sat vacant as it has for decades to the right of his thrown.

Pharaoh let out a sigh, why was he so ….. out of it, it never bothered him before that he had no mate, why was it bugging him all of a sudden? He had been out of it since Serenity had been in the palace, it was something about her, her sent perhaps? Yes it was definitely that, no it was her skin? It was so soft, no no that was not it. Perhaps her hair? Yes her hair….

Simon snapped me out of my day-dream about Serenity, " My lord it is noon do you wish to have lunch now?" Said Simon who was standing on the right side of me and my golden thrown.

I look up at Simon i was bored, my eyes were dazed. "Fine, whatever." I replied indifferently truthfully I didn't give a crap I just wanted to be left alone in my thoughts, all of which seemed to revolve around Serenity.

I was thinking, while watching some of the maids, who began pulling out the hard long maple table that I and all of my priests and there mates sat at, when we ate meals.

'How can I be feeling this way about a girl I barely know? I have not even had a decent conversation with Serenity' I thought absentmindedly as Yugi came in the throne room, he was then next to me were Simon had been standing.

The maids had begun putting out all of the chairs, utensils and such out.

"Atem, Serenity said she wanted to make us lunch well me, Isis, Joie, Mia and you!" Said Yugi happily smiling at me

I looked at Yugi a little shocked, "I see well I will definitely come." I said I was still out of it.

"Ok well you better tell Simon that me, you, Joie, and Mia won't be attending lunch. Isis said she wanted to attend lunch with Shadi, her mate." Said Yugi happily walking over to Seto, who was seated 2 seats down from me.

"Simon."I said as the short elderly looking man walked up next to my chair.

"My lord." Said Simon softly bowing

"I will be eating lunch in my chambers, as will Yugi, Joie, and Mia. So you may proceed having lunch come out without me here."I said a smile playing on my lips.

Simon bowed at the waist, "Of course my Lord." Said Simon who then stood up, waiting for further instructions.

"That is all."I said smiling, I then got up and left the throne room.

_______________________ Serenity's POV in the room____________________

It didn't take me that long to make lunch, although it had been a while since I had to cook food for vampires, I guess it's just like riding a bike, no matter how long it has been since you rode a bike, once you get on, it comes right back to you. I guess it's the same for cooking.

Yugi was the first one to come into the room, he sat down right next to my seat. I then put some plates out and set the table, Yugi had asked me if I wanted some help, but I didn't need any help.

I had just sat down, Yugi was telling me about some games or something when Mia and Joie appeared out of no were in there seats.

I immediately jumped.

Mia and Joie laughed

I blushed, "That startled me I'm not used to having people just appare out of no where like that." I said sitting back down

"I thought you said your sister was a vampire didn't she poof places?" Said Yugi obviously the smartest person here.

"Well she …. No and I didn't know she was a vampire till about let's see ……….. Almost a year ago she told me before she left." I said thinking

"How did that work?"Said Joie with his mouth full.

"Well I don't know much about my mother, or father I don't remember ever really meet them, KenKen my sister raised me. She told me she had some disease that she needed blood for." I said getting up to get more of the stuff I made for them to eat.

I turned around to put the food on the table, the Pharaoh had appeared he had sat down next to Yugi.

"Sorry I'm late." Said Pharaoh smiling

"It's ok."I said sitting down.

"Why'd she leave?" Said Joie his mouth was yet again full, Mia quickly gave him a jab in the side.

"You don't have to answer that, Joie has no manners what so ever." Said Mia glaring at Joie

"OOhh its fine, my sister said she wanted to go see the world. I didn't want to hold her back so I didn't mind that she left." I said smiling

"KenKen that name sounds familiar to me…." Said Pharaoh thinking

"Perhaps its KenKen Karimaorio." Said Yugi who was also thinking.

"I don't think there are a lot of people with the name KenKen."I said laughing softly

Yugi & Pharaoh chuckled, Joie had too much food in his mouth to make a sound and Mia was still busy glaring at Joie because he kept stuffing his face full of food.

Lunch seemed to fly buy, after we talked about KenKen we talked about a lot of stuff. Yugi told us about his mate Seto, Pharaoh talked a lot about funny things that happened over the last few years, basically the pranks he had pulled on other people. Joie talked about all the pranks he had pulled on someone named Bukura, Mia talked about shopping.

Time seemed to fly by, until there was knocking on the door. Everyone stopped talking, Pharaoh then stud up from his chair and went to the door.

"Perhaps lunch is over already?" Said Yugi looking at Joie who looked clueless as usual.

"Ammm no I don't think it is, lunch break is the longest break we get so it's like 3-4 hours, it's been what 2 and a half hours?" Said Mia looking at Joie who looked out at the sun dial.

---------Atems POV at the door--------------

Knock Knock

'Who in the world would that be? No one is supposed to disturb me when I have lunch in my chambers… this better be important.' I thought getting up to go to the door, at the door, Isis was standing there.

"My lord, I'm sorry to disturb you but Bakura has just arrived back from ….. his information gathering and said he'd gotten quite a bit of information that is urgent." Said Isis in her calm voice.

"What kind of information could be so urgent that it could not wait at least half a hour?" I said glaring at her

"…… It's about your older brother……" Said Isis she didn't need to say any more.

"Tell Serenity I'm sorry I could not stay longer but something has come up." I said walking past Isis to get to the throne room.

'What in the world has he done this time? Last time he caused chaos in Italy, which had taken years to straighten out. What had he done now?'I thought worriedly walking to the throne room.

I sat in my throne, it was just me and Simon in the room. Bakura was standing in front of the chairs.

"So Bakura what information do you have about my brother?"I said watching Bakura, he had been very useful after his darker half was gone.

"Your not going to like what your brother has been up to, once you told me what Serenity had told you about this other Pharaoh I decided to do some undercover work. As you know I got connections every where, ……. Your brother is this other Pharaoh." Said Bakura

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOOOOOOOOOOOO ATEMS brother may be the other pharaoh

Well reviewers tell me if you want me to change yugi from being gay or not I personally think it's a good mach up, just so you know these are the vampire pairings:

Isis-Shadi

Mohamid aka Malaboo – Mina

Joie-Mia

Yugi-Seto

Seth-Kasara

Bukura-Neneu or Nanau

these are the main ones there are a couple of non main mate parings

Also if you guys don't want yugi to be gay just send me reviews about who his mate should me and I'll think about changing it

There will be more about Atems brother in the next chapter….


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_I have bad spelling so I don't mind if you point it out and tell me what to fix but please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

Summery

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_Last time_

_I sat in my throne, it was just me and Simon in the room. Bukura was standing in front of the chairs._

"_So Bukura what information do you have about my brother?"I said watching Bukura, he had been very useful after his darker half was gone._

"_Your not going to like what your brother has been up to, once you told me what Serenity had told you about this other Pharaoh I decided to do some undercover work. As you know I got connections every were, ……. Your brother is this other Pharaoh." Said Bukura_

I was shocked, I shouldn't be, but I am.

I know my brother and I, had not been on good terms since my father had passed the crown down to me instead of him. We had been best friends, tight brothers till my father had decided to bypass my brother's birth right to give the crown to me. I can't blame my father for his choice; looking back I know it would have been disastrous for Egypt if my brother had been allowed to be crown as Pharaoh.

He had some flaws, not that I don't have flaws, but his were fatal flaws for a Pharaoh. He was obsessed about power, he saw everything as an act of war, I swear give him the littlest smallest issue and he would wage war on you, and then there was the woman thing, he wanted every good looking woman he could find. He would tear apart families, lives, countries and he didn't give a damn. No he would have been no good for Egypt, but it was his birth right and in his eyes I am the biggest traitor that ever lived. Ever since then he has been trying to take my crown from me I should have expected this, but every time I think of him I still see my older brother as he was when we were younger, the trickster, my big brother, I could not bring myself to do anything to him. Perhaps this is my flaw, I just hope it is not a fatal flaw.

I sigh

"How sure are you of this?" I said

"I'd say 50/50 the source I got it from is sort of reliable. I'll look into it more, but the deeper in I get the more it sounds like your brother."Said Bukura, Nanau appeared next to him.

"What do you mean the deeper you get the more it sounds like my brother?" I said

"He kills everyone that threatens to leave his servos, he threatens to kill anyone who even so much as talks about him that is why it's so hard to get people to talk. It would appear that people have tried to talk out against him and he made examples of them by killing them in public." Said Bukura

I sigh and put my hand on my forehead

"That is exactly like my brother and it seems logical, after all Serenity got attacked only because she had contact with Isis a palace vampire. They obviously had the intent on killing her, they threw her threw her door, so they wanted to kill her publicly so that everyone could see…… as much as I don't want it to be my brother, these are his tactics." I said sadly

"Well we'll look deeper, perhaps now would be a opportune time to find that person Serenity told us knows more about this other Pharaoh, before he disappears as well." Said Nanau

"Serenity has not healed up yet, I don't want her to further injure herself. When her arm heals at the least, I'll start talking to her about him again, I don't want it looking like we hurt her."I said thinking about this like one of the war games my brother and I used to play.

"Good idea."Said Bukura

"There's no real rush yet, your brother has no army, nothing." Said Nanau

"No army we know of… at least not yet…. Don't underestimate him, knowing him he's testing the grounds right now seeing how far he can push till we are forced to act. The best thing we can do is wait for a formal attack because if we attack first we may appear that we are the ones that started this whole thing, and that is exactly what my brother wants to happen." I said thinking

"That is all we have, so far. It's slow moving because of the lack of well informed people and the more informed the person is the less they tell." Said Bukura

"I see good job dismissed." I said 'great, exactly what I wanted. Now I'm going to have no time; I'm going to have to spend all my free time attending to this matter. I had planned to use my free time to get to know Serenity better especially since she is staying in my room.' I thought sadly

__________ Fast Forward in time 1 month ____________________

Meaning that Serenity's head and arm are now fully healed,

She has chosen to move out of Pharaohs room, she is now in the room 3 doors down from Pharaohs room. Pharaoh didn't like that she had left his room but he had promised not to force her to do anything, along with the fact he had failed to get to know her. Yugi was keen on pointing that last point out.

IT IS SHOPPING DAY (this is at night time)

That means Yugi, Mia, Isis, Serenity, Nanau, Kasara and Mina all went out to the city to buy things. Serenity had gotten use to living in the palace and had learned quite a bit about vampires like there was such a thing as a true mate, every vampire has a mark that appears between there bite mark if that mark is the same on two vampires it means that there true mates. There meant to be together, there is a drawback of course, if one finds there true mate then that mate dies, the living vampire will be driven insane by the thought that he will never be able to be truly happy again. Also each vampire has their own special abilities, as they age they gain more special abilities. An example if this is Pharaoh, he can literally tell if you are lying not by how you respond rather he knows, along with he can read your mind. There are more but Serenity does not know about them yet.

She had fully adjusted to night life, meaning she would sleep during the day and become active at night. She had also gotten used to Pharaoh constantly watching her, and appearing at random times. Although the Pharaoh didn't really know how to approach her what he normally did was brought a game of some kind and they would play it together, you see Pharaoh had become so old he had forgotten what it was like to be human.

"Let's go to the clothing store the one with the dresses!" Said Mina anxiously pulling me toward a shop.

"Weren't we just in that shop?" I questioned

"No that was the other clothing store." Mia replied pulling me into the clothing store.

The store was beautiful, wonderfully sown dresses with beads of thousands of different colors attached to the dresses hung all over the store. I wondered how long it takes to make such beautiful dresses, days and days I would assume. Mina had pulled me toward a beautiful black dress, it was a tight dress, cut off at about the knee, with gorgeous black beads hanging all over the dress, it had thin straps to hold up the top.

"It would look wonderful on you Mina."I said smiling

"NO, No I'm too short, I think it would drive the Pharaoh crazy if you got it and wore it around him." Mina said teasingly running off

I was a little stunned to say the least, yah Yugi had been telling me to get a fancy dress like most of the people wore in the palace, but they are itchy and I don't feel confortable in them ever. I prefer my cotton dresses.

"Mina what was that about?" I teased running off after her.

I ended up getting, some fruit, and some makeup.

Isis got this weird looking sack thing she said it was for some magic powder stuff Shadi made.

Mai got a bib for Joie, I told her that when she gives it to him I want to see his face.

Mina she got some really adorable shoes.

Yugi, oo ohhh Yugi got this adorable caricature of some little monster.

Kasara had turned in early, I didn't get to see what she had gotten.

Nanau she …. Well she didn't buy anything she stole some gold arm bands.

We then got back to the palace and Pharaoh was sitting in the throne room looking really board…..

---------Atems POV------------

Serenity came back from shopping day, I wonder what she got? She's quite the challenge for me, I've dated vampires before, there easer they can defend themselves; humans there more fragile and things have to move slower.

--------Serenity's POV---------

I had just walked into the throne room, we always go to the throne room first so that the rest of the shopping party can show there mates what they bought.

Pharaoh smiled at me and waved.

I smiled back and waved. I went to leave to the garden that is by my room, when I heard Seth's voice.

"Wait a minute Serenity." Said Seth

I stopped and turned around Pharaoh was glaring at Seth.

"We were wondering about this teacher that you said knew more about this other Pharaoh." Said Seth not looking at Pharaoh

I blush

"Well the teacher you're talking about does not like strangers, let alone uninvited guests." I said softly

"Well thanks for telling us Serenity, you may go off to the gardens."Said Pharaoh glaring at Seth

I left to the gardens

----thrown room---

"Seth I told you I will deal with Serenity, I will ask her questions, I will go see Mr. Kimmiton." Said the Pharaoh

"It's been over a month now, she is fully healed, should we not all go to make sure that it is safe?" Said Seth

"I was going to ask her about it on my break, and no not all of us will be going. We don't want to intimidate Mr. Kimmiton, I and Bukura will be going to visit him." I said in a low growl 'how dare Seth try to insinuate that I was never going to ask Serenity about Mr. Kimmiton.' I thought hotly

A bell sounded signifying it was break time

---------in the Gardens Serenity's POV-----------

I had just sat down in the long grass that was in the gardens, this is my favorite garden out of all of the many gardens in the palace. One of the reasons I loved this garden so much was because not that many people know about it so I tend to be the only one in here, it was mainly filled with beautiful cherry blossom trees, giving the room a soft pink feel. A small pond toward the back of the garden with some stone benches; the roof was open so you could see the night stars. It was all breath takeingly beautiful; especially if you looked at the pond you could see the stars twinkling on the water's surface. Little colored fish swam in the little pond, so there a constant buzz of movement across the pond. I normally sat at the ponds edge and looked at the fish elegantly swim across the small pond; I think I liked to look at the fish because they swam so elegantly it appeared so easy for them to move through the water, I'm a horrible swimmer. Today however I felt like just lying in the grass and looking at the stars, so I lay down by the entrance were the majority of the grass was and stared threw the open ceiling at the midnight sky, with all its twinkling stars. I heard someone lay down next to me.

"Beautiful night sky, we have tonight." He said softly

I look to the side it find it was no other then Pharaoh, laying next to me looking up at the sky.

"Yes, the stars seem so shiny tonight, well there normally shinny but tonight seems different." I said softly looking back at the stars.

"Serenity, I was wondering if you could tell me more about Mr. Kimmiton?" Asked the Pharaoh turning his head to look at me, I look at him out of the corner of my eyes. He's just smiling looking at me, as soon as he noticed I was looking at him he turned his attention back to the stars.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I said my focus was still mainly on the stars.

"I would like to talk to him if that is possible?" Said the Pharaoh softly

"Well,…. I can only bring one person with me, and we would have to go visit him during the day. He refuses to see people at night, he especially doesn't like it when ….. Vampires come to see him."I said softly turning to face him.

Pharaoh smiled looking up at the sky; he then turned to face me.

"I see, well is there one day in particular he would prefer that people he does not know come to him?" He said softly looking in my eyes.

"….. Thursday."I said softly some of my hair must have gotten lose because Pharaoh had put his hand out to put some of my bangs behind my ear. He smiled at me again.

"Thursday it is, is there anything else I will have to know so that I could talk to him?" Said Pharaoh softly moving closer to me

"Well you have to dress like a commoner, and do something about your hair." I said looking down blushing, he had moved even closer to me, he was mere inches from me. Almost as if he sensed my uneasiness, he moved back so that he was now a couple inches from me. It wasn't that I was uneasy; it's just that I didn't even really know him, he liked to play games, and I like to play games. Well I have yet to win a game against him but I still like games, he was always so busy, I guess we just had not had enough time to talk.

"Alright I can do that." He said softly there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well we can do it any time on Thursday, so whenever you have at least 2-4 hours. He likes to talk in riddles sometimes so it takes a while for a conversation to be meaningful."I added looking at him again he had looked up at the stars again.

"How about we go at noon, I'll take you to lunch? Then we can go talk to Mr. Kimmiton." Said Pharaoh in a dazed voice

"Alright where do you want to meet then?" I said blushing, I've never actually gone on a date, well one with a vampire that is.

"My room, you can tell me if my commoner outfit looks good or not."He said smiling at me again.

"Alright." I said smiling back

"So Serenity tell me why you wanted to be a manager at a pottery store?" Said Pharaoh looking back at the stars, I too looked back at the stars.

"I love pottery, glassware is almost the same so I learned how to work both a pottery wheel and a glass kiln."I said gazing at the stars

"I see, is that what you specialized in school in then?" He said

"Yes, and what about you what do you like to do?" I said

"I like games." He said matter-of-factly

"How old are you?" I said blushing

He chuckled, "old, although Simon is about 500 years older than me I turn 5,000 in a few weeks." He said softly

"When's your birthday?" I said interested 'I had no idea his birthday was so soon, I would think everyone would be talking about it.' I thought

"August 10th." He said chuckling "You don't have to get me a present, it's quite alright." He added softly

'mmmmm he's going to be a hard one to get a present for… I'll come up with something.' I thought determinedly

He chuckled

"So Serenity, I know your sister KenKen." He said

"Really? How?"I said looking at him again excitement in my eyes

"She is a special agent of mine, from a unit known as the dark wings. They are dispensed all over the world, she is stationed right know in America." Said Pharaoh

"Ohh how long has she been there for?" I said curiosity leaking into my voice

"Awhile now, at least a year." He said smiling 'I've caught her interest' he thought

"I wonder why she didn't bring me with? I don't mind moving around a lot." I said absentmindedly looking at the grass

"Its forbidden, to bring a human with on a black wing mission." Said Pharaoh Looking at me, my head snaps up to look at his eyes. He had moved closer to me again.

"Why is it forbidden?" I said softly his hand was on the outside part of my arm.

"Black wings, are to guard there target… meaning she cannot guard you and her target at the same time." He whispered going close to my ear.

"Who is she guarding?" I said blushing

He chuckled, "I can't tell you, I would if I could but it would jeopardize her mission." He whispered softly into my ear again. Coming even closer to me, my body was up against his, his arm had know wrapped around my back.

_Knock Knock_

The Pharaoh growled softly, I blushed and looked up at him.

"I have to go, come to my room tomorrow before noon." He said hurriedly getting up and going to the door.

OOOOHHH who's at the door?

What's going to happen tommarow?

Is Atem's Brother really the other Pharaoh causeing such problems for poor Atem?

Next time:

Atem and Serenity go to Mr. Kimmiton's house.

REVIEW ME I LOVE FEED BACK

REVIEW

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN YUGIOH

_I have bad spelling so I don't mind if you point it out and tell me what to fix but please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

Summery

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last time_

_Black wings, are to guard their target… meaning she cannot guard you and her target at the same time." He whispered going close to my ear._

"_Who is she guarding?" I said blushing_

_He chuckled, "I can't tell you, I would if I could but it would jeopardize her mission." He whispered softly into my ear again. Coming even closer to me, my body was up against his, his arm had now wrapped around my back._

_Knock Knock_

_The Pharaoh growled softly, I blushed and looked up at him._

"_I have to go, come to my room tomorrow before noon." He said hurriedly getting up and going to the door._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Atem's POV----------- at the door-------

'I finally get some alone time with Serenity, we finally get to talking, and someone has got to interrupt us.' I thought bleakly, opening the door to Simon.

"My Lord, nightly court is about to reconvene." Said Simon, who then bowed.

"……. Already? How long have we been on break?" I questioned

"It has been 3 hours My Lord, and we have a long schedule for tonight." Said Simon

"I see, well accompany me to the throne room. There will be some changes to the schedule for tomorrow." I said beginning to walk Simon began walking next to me with a scroll that he wrote down the daily advents on.

"At 11:00 tomorrow I am going on break till at least 5:00. During those times I am NOT to be disturbed for anything. I don't care if Bukura comes with my brother unconscious; I don't care if the king of France comes in and demands to have a meeting. I am not to be disturbed." I said as Simon began writing down everything I said.

"As you wish My Lord."Said Simon

We had come up to the golden doors I stopped.

"I will be in my bed chambers, no one is to check up on me." I said sternly

"My Lord what am I to tell them when they ask why you are in your room?" replied Simon

"Tell them I'm doing paperwork, or something." I said absentmindedly all I could think about right now was how close I had gotten to Serenity her sent was on my clothes, her soft eyes, her soft skin, her smiling all were stuck in my head.

"My Lord it may not be my place to ask, but what are you going to be doing in your room for almost 6 hours?" Said Simon softly

"………………… I …. Will be taking a much needed break." I replied its weird for me that I didn't have a good answer normally I think faster than this but who could blame me?

"As you wish My Lord." Said Simon bowing and opening the golden doors to the court room.

------------------NEXT DAY ---------------- Serenity's POV-----------------

I was nervous, to say the least I had, had Yugi come over to my room to help me get ready, I'm not the most well fashion oriented person in the world. I don't have the biggest closet hack I don't even have much of a closet, Yugi had come over to do my makeup and make sure I didn't look like a 10 year old who had just rolled out of bed.

Yugi was doing my hair

"So Yugi when do I get to meet your mate from what I heard he's tall, brown hair and hansom." I teased giggling

"Hay know that's MY mate you're talking about, and yes he's rather hansom but none the less all MINE." Teased Yugi

I giggled

"Well you should be thinking about you're date with Atem, ooooooooo." Teased Yugi doing something with my hair

"It's not a date Yugi, I'm just taking him to Mr. Kimmito's house and he happened to ask me out to lunch before we get there." I pointed out

"Yah Yah that's crap, he asked you out to lunch which means it's a LUNCH DATE." Teased Yugi going back to fixing my hair

I roll my eyes at him.

"Just admit it; you are super excited to go on a date with Atem." Yugi said accusingly

"What makes you say that?" I said blushing

"Easy, why else would you have asked me to come do your hair? And your makeup?" Teased Yugi

"OOo see I thought you would want to do my hair so I thought I was doing you a favor." I teased

"OOOO no no, it's all over your face your excited to go on your lunch date, so tell me what are you going to talk about?" Yugi said combing out a strand of my hair.

"I didn't know one could talk and eat at the same time? Any way I have no idea what were going to talk about, I don't even know where we are going." I said matter-of-factly

"Hmmmm well I you're going to tell me all the naughty stuff you two do when you get back and I WANT ALL the juicy details." Said Yugi

"What are you the gossip queen?" I said laughing

Yugi gave me his pouting face.

"So what if I am." He said "Any way that's it I'm done with your hair know I have to go see how my brother is doing." Said Yugi leaving.

-----------11:30--------------Atem's Room ----- Atem's POV-------

Yugi just left my room he said I looked like a commoner to him, so I suppose I look ok? Well I feel dirty, smelly and disgusting…. I'm sitting on my bed a little nervous, Serenity's going to go to lunch with me but by what Yugi said she didn't seem to count this as date. I couldn't blame her I mean look at me I'm in rags and I'm all dirty, well I'm excited none the less. I kept trying to get Yugi to tell me what she was wearing, damn little runt would not tell me a word, he just kept saying ooo when you see her you'll love it. This only made me what to know more about what she was wearing and I know he helped her get ready. Yugi had put this weird paint stuff in my hair so that my hair was brown and felt like he had poured hair spray on it. I was wearing what could only be described as well worn kilt, and a turban. I had given the millennium puzzle to Yugi to hold while I went with Serenity, it's not like I really need it, and I could control the shadow realm without it.

Soon enough I heard the door jingle, and Serenity came in.

"Hi" She said nervously

She was wearing a cotton well worn brown workers dress that went to her knees, her hair was up in a messy pony tail, and she had just a little make up on. I thought she looked gorgeous.

"Hi Serenity, you look really good." I said Smiling; I stood up, and walked over to her.

I held my arm out.

"Ammm yah, that's more of a palace thing." She said blushing

"What do they do in the town?" I curiously asked

She blushed and grabbed my hand and led me off to the town.

She stopped once we were outside the palace.

--------Serenity's POV----------

I stopped once we were outside the palace we had taken the back entrance; we could not leave the front entrance we didn't want to cause any attention to us. Once we were out I had no idea where to go.

"Ammm is there a place you wanted to go?" I said blushing I felt so out of place.

Pharaoh was thinking

"OO I know I hope its still were it was the last time I left the palace." He said bringing me down some alleys, to a beautiful half outside half inside restaurant.

He then brought me to a table in one of the corners of the restaurant.

"I have not been to this place in a long time. I remember the man that first built this restaurant; he was …… a funny man." He said smiling he must have had fond memories of the man the way he talked about him.

"That's cool you knew the man that first built this restaurant." I said smiling

He chuckled, "it was along long time ago. I hope they still serve the same food, because it was good back then and I'm sure it's just as tasty know."He said smiling as a waitress came to the table.

"You two new here?" She said boredly handing us two menus

"Yah we just came in from out of town." Said Pharaoh smiling at the lady, not a full smile, he didn't show his vampire fangs, it was a half smile.

"What do you want to drink?"Said the waitress looking at me

"I'll have some water, please."I said smiling

"I'll have water too." Said Pharaoh looking at the menu

I began looking at the menu too

"So is this the same stuff they originally started out with?" I questioned

Pharaoh shut his eyes, "No, but that's alright, I'm sure it will be good none the less." He said softly opening his eyes looking around the restaurant.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly

"…… I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He said after a couple seconds

I return to looking at my menu I look to the side at some people who were staring at me and Pharaoh they quickly look away. 'There's something wrong here.' I thought looking back at the Pharaoh who gave me the same weird look that I had on my face.

Then someone that had been seated off to the side came up to us.

"Serenity? Is that you?" Said someone I look up it was Narono a class mate of mine.

"Oooh Hi Narono, yah I went traveling with, my cousin Yami here. We just got back." I said smiling getting up to give him a hug

"I thought you said you were new here."Said Narono pulling up a chair

"OO Yami here is new, you see my sister left like a year ago remember. I decided I wanted to go see my cousin who lives in pang, and when I got there Yami said he wanted to come live here in tiroma." I said smiling

"I didn't you know you had relatives in Pang?" Said Narono

"Ohh yah my sister didn't talk much about them." I said smiling

"How long ago did you go to pang?" Said Narono

"OOO it was months ago, we have been traveling around I wanted to see Egypt more." I said smiling

"You didn't get the news? About a week ago, you know burnt down all of pang." Said Narono in a hushed voice

I had a shocked look, "Well it's a good thing that I went to go see my cousin when I did." I said shocked

"So you'll be around more?" Said Narono

"OO were just stopping by for today. We were planning to go to naroon after this." I said as my water came as did Pharaohs

I looked at Pharaoh his expression was hard to read his bangs shaded his eyes.

"Well it's good to see you again Serenity, I'm glad those rumors were just rumors." Said Narono softly leaning in I lean in too along with Pharaoh

"What rumors?" I said softly

"Someone said that they thought you had been thrown through your door, by one of you know who's Hench men, I didn't believe it any way. I mean you're such a nice girl I find it hard to believe you know would have something against you." Said Narono leaning back

I smile

"Well I'll let you and your cousin finish your meal." Said Narono getting up and taking his chair with him

Pharaoh sat there for a few minutes

"That was close" I said softly I didn't like it when he was this quiet he seemed almost like he was mad when he sat like that.

"It was. Very close." He said softly

"Well you're my cousin now how does that feel."I said giggling

He chuckled

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Said the waitress

"I'll have the spaghetti" I said smiling and handing her the menu (I have no idea what they ate so just go with it)

"I will have the seasoned chicken." Said Pharaoh his face was still shaded as he handed his menu to her.

"Alright well it will take about 10 minutes for it to come." Said the waitress boredly leaving

"So what did he specialize in, when he went to school?" asked Pharaoh pointing his thumb over his shoulder and leaning in

"Mainly failing out of every subject possible." I said leaning in then laughing leaning back out.

Pharaoh chuckled softly then leaned back out.

"So about this Mr. Kimmiton what should I be expecting?" Said Pharaoh watching me

"He's a few bolts shy of a sun dial if you know what I mean. Let's just hope we get him on a good day, one that he's kind of sane." I said as our food arrived

"Thank you." I said softly to the waitress that was handing me my food, and handing Yami his.

"I see." Said Yami looking at his food then at me

I smiled and began eating. Yami ate too.

After eating

"Is his house far from here?" He said

"Well this place is in the higher class part of town then what I'm used to, we have to get to the middle class part, that's where he lives." I said smiling as the waitress came and took our food away.

Yami insisted he pay for it.

Then he led me out from the alleys he had taken us down. He seemed out of it.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly

"…. I'll be fine" he said softly leaning on me

"Follow me." I said leading him toward my house.

"This is your house." Said Pharaoh softly leaning harder on me as I open the door and let him in. He quickly sat down on the couch

"I think who ever made that food poisoned it." Said Pharaoh

"Well why do I feel fine?" I said

"Poison takes longer for humans to feel, while vampires are more in tuned with our bodies." Said Pharaoh I sat down next to him

"Well if we were poisoned aren't you immune to it?" I said blushing as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to him

"I am, but it's not me I'm worried about. Serenity I can smell it on you." He whispered

I blush, "I'm fine." I said stubbornly "You want to go see Mr. Kimmiton, well come with me." I said determined I stud up and started walking out the door.

"I'm serous Serenity, you should lie down." Said Pharaoh who was right behind me

"I'm not as fragile as you think." I said hotly opening up the door and walking down the street quickly followed by Pharaoh

"I'm serious serenity; just lay down for five minutes." Said Pharaoh softly as I stopped at a door and knock 3 times

"How art though? In they dept of hell lays a monster so fear what is it?" Said a voice behind the door

"I am a crocodile I hide in the depths of the water, and in the afterlife I eat soles." I said mater-of-fact tone

The door swung open

"OOOO if it isn't my favorite student Serenity!" Said a elderly man who came out and hugged her

"Who is this?" Said the man

"Can we please talk inside?" I whispered

"Ooo alright you may come in both of you." Said the man eyeing the Pharaoh

His house was as he always had it, a mess, books were literally everywhere hanging off things, some were glued to the ceiling, and some were sprawled across the floor. There was a couch that had books sprawled across it. I went over to the couch and moved some of the books off of it so that I could sit down Pharaoh quickly sat next to me.

"Who is this?" Said Mr. Kimmiton

"This is …. Pharaoh Atem." I said

Pharaoh looked at me like what the hell are you doing.

"OOOhhhh, let me see you." Said the man pulling Pharaohs turban off.

"OOO definitely Pharaoh, definitely, the similarities are incredible." Said Mr. Kimmiton, inches from Pharaohs face, Kimmiton looked like he was going to eat Pharaoh he was so close to his face.

"My brother does have his hands in this then." Said the Pharaoh

Mr. Kimmiton pulled back from Pharaohs face.

"OOo not just his hands I'm afraid, quite a bit more then hands." Said the old man standing and looking at a fire pit that was not lit.

"Well were to begin? Or were to end……." Said the old man thinking

Pharaoh was about to say something when I covered his mouth.

"Let's start in the middle." I said

"Good answer Serenity. The beginning it is." Said Mr. Kimmiton

"I told you he's a few screws sort of a sun dial." I whispered. "This is him on a good day."

"I was the first person recruited by your elder brother pharaoh." Said the old man turning to face the pharaoh

"Not by choice I assume, my elder brother is not the type to give any one anything much less a choice." Said Pharaoh

"You know your brother well Pharaoh, I was forced to be a general of sorts, I still am, and this is what happens when you force people into things. They turn against you, I don't like him very much, and in fact I despise him. His base is in Pang, but I'm sure you 2 have herd he burnt pang down, it means he's on the move for the main city." Said the elderly man sitting in a chair across from them.

"Tell me are you two dating?"Said Mr. Kimmiton

Shocked silence

"What does this have to do with anything?" Said Pharaoh glaring at the old man

"Strike one, and for your reference dear boy it has everything to do with it. If you are, he's going to go at my star pupil first, if you're not he's still going to go at my star pupil because he thinks you two are going out." Said the old man.

"Pharaoh listen to me if you get 3 strikes he kicks you out of the house, in order to get information from him you either have to answer his questions with without lying, or answer his philosophical questions." I whisper

"It's a game then." Said Pharaoh chuckling

I look at him weird

"My dear boy your right!" Said the old man impressed.

"Well your about to lose, I am after all the king of games." Said Pharaoh chuckling

"I know this let's see how long you last." Said the old man

"It's quite simple I only need to last long enough to get the information I need." Said the pharaoh

"Where is my brother?" Said Pharaoh he was now focused on the old man

"Not the right question." Said the old man shutting his eyes and looking away the Pharaoh looked at me confused.

"It does not work that way, you can't just pick your question. You have to guess the question he has in mind for you or he won't answer it." I said

"Where is his brother going?" I said

"Closer." Said the old man

"Where has his brother been?" I said smirking at pharaoh who chuckled

"Bingo, see my star student is so smart!" Said the old man

"He has been in pang, tiron, ilomo and tiro." Said the old man

I look at Pharaoh "That's a circle around the palace." Said the Pharaoh shocked

"It would appear he's planning some sort of attack." I said looking at a map that was laid across an arm of one of the chairs.

"Pharaoh, tell me what happened to Rose Antareo." Said the old man

Pharaoh growled

"There's not much to tell old man, once I removed my mark from her I have no idea where she went, but I do know she went where ever she was going in a mighty rage." Said Pharaoh growling again

I look at pharaoh who was glaring at Mr. Kimmiton

If she had his mark, it means she was bitten by him making her, his mate……. But he removed his mark…………. What does this all mean? I thought confused

"Star pupil seems confused." Said Mr. Kimmiton

"It's nothing what is it that you know about Rose Antareo's wear about's now?" I said absentmindedly

Pharaoh glared at me

"What a keen girl, right question. I highly doubt the Pharaoh would have asked that question blinded by his anger he was, she is with him, your elder brother Pharaoh. Her new mate he is." Said the old man turning to look at the fire that was not there

"I've just known you for a long time." I said softly to my self

Silence

"Ask your last question Pharaoh." Said the old man

"What is his next move?" Pharaoh said

The old man wises around and looks at the man

"He will rip your heart out." Said the old man "I'm done with him Serenity." Said the old man walking off into a different room. Pharaoh stood up to go after him; I stood up and stopped him.

"When he's done he's done, there's no getting any sense from him once he says you're done." I said softly I wasn't feeling very well now, maybe Pharaoh had been right about the poison. I thought absentmindedly

"Serenity you don't look very good." Pharaoh whispered in my ear

"Maybe your right…. I don't feel that good now." I whisper leaning up against him

His arms wrap around me he picked me up.

"I'm taking you home Serenity." He whispered softly poof

The next thing I remember was waking up in Pharaohs bed again, only this time Pharaoh was sitting against the head board of his bed with me on his chest. I blushed and sat up, I was no longer on him, "what?" I said confused looking at him

"You would not let me go." He said softly

I look down at his shirt he was still in his commoner cloths and I could see my hand imprints him his dirty shirt.

I shook my head. "What happened?" I said blushing

"Well I poofed you here, and thankfully Seth had an antidote for the poison they gave you." Said Pharaoh coming close to me he had sat right in front of me he was inches from me again.

"You had me worried." He whispered leaning against me I was up against the wall.

I blushed I don't know what to say….

"Let me protect you." He whispered so close to my ear I could feel his hot breath against my skin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm just evil stopping it here!! I wanted Mr. Kimmiton to sound like Yoda but I don't know if he sounded like him or not I thought he did but, he either sounded like Yoda or someone that is completely crazy…… either way works I guess. Any way I need some feedback that's 2 chapters in one day crazy amount of typing, 7,000 words total !!!!!!!!! OMG that's like a crazy about of typing for me.

So Review so that I know how I did, also I'd really like some feedback on how you think the plot line is going. I can't tell if it's going in a logical order or not.

Review tell me if I have spelling errors I will fix them almost right away. Well at least once I read the comment then I'll fix them


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 p10

_I DON'T OWN YUGIOH_

_please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

_Summery_

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_You had me worried." He whispered leaning against me I was up against the wall._

_I blushed I don't know what to say…._

"_Let me protect you." He whispered so close to my ear I could feel his hot breath against my skin_

LEMON SITUATION

I don't know what to say? What am I supposed to say to that? He's staring right into my eyes, his eyes are so warm I just want to fall asleep staring into them. It seemed like hours passed by as I gazed into his crimson colored eyes and he looked back at me. He came closer to me his body was pressed up against mine his head was up against the top of my head, his arms were wrapped tight around my waist holding me firmly to him.

He chuckled, "It's quite alright little Serenity, you don't have to answer right now. Just let me stay close to you." He whispered softly his hot breath sent shivers of pleasure down my back, my hands were no longer on the bed as they had been, they had found their way to his manly pecks. He pulled me tighter to him looking down into my eyes again.

A soft smile appeared on his lips, "Well Serenity, I would very much like it if you would move back into my room, it's of course up to you. I have a guest bedroom, in my room if you want your own room." He whispered hotly

I blushed 'is he insinuating that he wants me to stay in his bed?' I thought blushing madly at the idea

He chuckled again lifting my head up to gaze once again into his eyes, there was something about those crimson eyes that entranced me, almost as if he had put a spell on me, I could not look away. His head slowly moved closer to mine, until he was mere centimeters from my lips.

'I think he's going to kiss me' I thought anxiously, at the last second however, Atems head slid down from my lips to my cheek and softly kissed my cheek. I was no longer blushing; he had just kissed my cheek, so he really did like me more than just friends.

'Like Yugi had told me from the beginning that Pharaoh liked me, but do I love him in the same way?' I thought this question over in my mind

' I definitely was physically attracted to the Pharaoh well of course who would not be, I can't hide the fact that he always makes me laugh and smile. Now that I think of it, I can't imagine my life without him anymore, he's always there when I need him, he's constantly fussing over me all the time…..but is it possible for a human to live with a vampire, it was blatantly clear now that it was not impossible for a vampire and human to love each other, but will he be able to protect me from himself?' I thought immediately blushing and looking down breaking eye contact with him.

"What is on your mind?" He asked softly outlining my face with his index finger

"ammmmmmmm nothing." I stammered slightly 'how am I to say something like that can you protect me from you? That sounds sooo mean I don't want to come off as a bitch, but it now is weighing quite heavily on my mind.' I thought panically

"Serenity, you're a horrible liar, I can see it all over your face. Serenity odds are I can help you, if you only tell me what it is that is bothering you." He whispered gently into my ear my cheek know rested in the palm of his hand, and his thumb caressed my cheek.

'I'm going to have to say it now.' I thought wearily trying to stir up as much confidence as I possibly could, I ended up looking back into his eyes. His eyes had softened now, and seemed quite lonely.

"….. Can you protect me from you?" I whispered into his ear, his whole body tensed as if I had stabbed him, his body seemed frozen, stiff and tense.

Almost out of instinct I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart. I could hear his heart beating, I felt his arm wrap tighter around my waist, his other hand began softly going through my hair.

"……..I will not hurt you Serenity." He whispered softly

Knock Knock

He sighed softly he picked me up and laid, my head down at the top of his bed with a maltitude of pillows.

"Serenity, stay here for the day." He whispered softly getting out of the bed

I blush

"Why can't" I began to say, only to have Atems finger on my lips.

"I have a bad feeling, I want you to stay in my room so I can make sure your safe." He said softly

I nod my head

"I have to go now, I'll send Yugi in to keep you company." He said leaving

I lay back down on the bed, my eyes began getting heavy, and soon I was asleep.

------- Atem's Pov------

'I almost kissed Serenity, her sent smelled so good to me. I can still see her in my mind, her big soft eyes, her soft hair, her soft delishous skin, mmmmm.' I thought smiling my eyes were closed as I walked down the hallway tword the throne room, as Simon ran up to me and started walking next to me.

"My Lord?" He said surprised looking at me

"Yes Simon? Is there something wrong?" I said still smiling and thinking of Serenity

"You seem to be in a good mood, my Lord" Said Simon

I open my eyes and smile, a big happy smile, "Well Simon I haven't felt this good in decades." I said chuckling to myself as I open t he golden throne room doors.

------ff a month------

Atem and Serenity had gotten really close, Serenity by know had learned when Atem had his breaks and would meet him in the break room that was behind the thrones.

It was break time, Atem was in the break room with Serenity they were playing some game laying on there stomics on oposit sides of the game board.

----Atems POV------

"SO how long is this break?" Serenity asked looking at the board thinking

"OO this is just a short one 30 minutes." I said

The past month had been like something out of a dream, although Serenity had not moved into my room yet, she had been spending a lot of time with me. She tended to be in the break room on my breaks which I liked a lot, she came to my room too normally before she went to bed to talk even though it seemed to be me who was doing the most talking. I can't believe it had been a month now, although I had not had a another opportunity to kiss her again, I have gotten to talk to her more which I think is helping because she seems to want to be around me more. All is going amazingly well with Serenity, however my brother is a completely different matter, he has been too quiet. Him being quiet is never a good thing it means he's contemplating his next move. All I can hope for is that his target is not Serenity, I don't mind if he targets me, I can handle it, but if he targets Serenity …….. it will not be good.

Serenity moves a piece

I look at the board and move a piece

Serenity looks at me then to the board

"So Serenity what have you been doing so far today?" I asked watching her think, she made the cutest thinking faces.

"OOhh nothing much just the same stuff as always." She said nonshalontly moving a piece

I look at the board and move a piece

Knock Knock

Serenity looks at me "I thought you said break was 30 minutes." She said softly looking curiously at the door

"It is,…."I said getting up

Serenity sat up Indian style

I walked to the door and open it to Simon

"Well what? Could possibly be so important that I could not have been discussed before break." I said agitated

"Well my Lord your mate is here demanding to have a privet session." Said Simon motioning to behind me

I turn around and to my dismay I find Serenity had gotten up as well, and was now standing behind me.

She had a confused look on her face.

"Well Simon she's my X mate, and I have no need to see her." I growl staring back at Simon

"But my Lord, you know tradition. She still has some diplomatic immunity she was once your mate, and since you have not taken another mate she still has …" Simon stopped mainly because Serenity had pushed past me to leave the room, and also because I probably looked like a smoking volcano. I can't believe my luck this is horrible.

"That is why Simon I took my mark off that woman, so that she would no longer have any mate privileges." I growl

His silence was all the answer I needed, no matter how much I disown the woman she will still have mate privileges as long as I don't get a new mate.

"Fine." I growl storming out of the room to the throne room.

-----mean while Serenity----

I had just left the room

'I thought Yugi told me that Atem … I mean Pharaoh didn't have a mate. If he didn't then why would his mate come to see him?' I thought confused just wondering around the palace lost in my thoughts. Only to arrive standing at the Pharaohs chambers, he had always told me I could go in his chambers whenever I wanted, even if he was not there. For some reason I felt like perhaps some of the answers to my questions lay in his chambers, so I decided to go in. I open the door and sit down at the kitchen table deep in thought, not even noticing the sound of a door opening.

Suddenly someone pulls up a chair and sits next to me, my head whips up to look at the person. I am met with the minitcher image of Pharaoh, Yugi.

"Someone seems deep in thought; Atem said that you heard Simon telling him about his x mate. He said you left in quite the hurry, he also said I should come and find you make sure everything is ok." Said Yugi looking at me with his big purple eyes

I sigh "I'm fine honest." I said absentmindedly

"You're lying Serenity tell me what's on your mind that is bugging you so much." Said Yugi

"You told me he had no mate…." I said softly although it was only a fragment of a thought Yugi new exactly what I was talking about.

"… He has no mate, he HAD a mate once that was about ….. 3,000 years ago."Said Yugi suddenly stopping and looking out at the hallway

I look at him confused I was about to talk when Yugi gave me the quiet gesture.

He got up and walked out into the hallway I heard him open the door to the Pharaohs bed chamber.

There was a eerie silence

Then the sounds of a shuffle

I got up and slowly walked into the hallway, the door to the Pharaohs bed chamber was partly closed so I hid behind it and heard; "Yugi were not here to hurt you, just tell me where she is." Said a deep voice

"How did you get past the shield?" Said a choking Yugi voice

I pear around the door

I saw a man that was about the same height as Pharaoh, same body structure, his hair was the same crazy shape, but this man's hair was all black even the bangs. He had picked Yugi up with one hand and pinned him against a wall, choking him with his thumb.

I quickly hid behind the door again 'What am I to do?' I thought panically

-----Throne room----

A very pissed Pharaoh sat in his golden throne staring at a beautiful girl, if any one were to have walked in they would have sworn that the girl was a goddess for she had perfect fetchers, jet black hair, beautifully tanned skin, perfect shape, big bright blue eyes, and red lips.

Pharaoh glared at the woman standing before him, "What do you want Rose?" Growled the Pharaoh angrily

"OOOOhhh Atem, what's wrong? I thought you would be excited to see me. I am after all your one and only mate." Teased the woman appearing seated on top of Pharaoh

Pharaoh growled and shoved her off him in disgust, "You're not to call me by my name." He growled angrily

"OOOOO you want me to call you Pharaoh big bad Pharaoh." Teased the woman

Pharaoh Growled

"Get to the point Rose what the hell do you want from me." He growled angrily

"Come on Atem, can't we just have a little fun? It is mating season and all, I thought you would be happy if I came back and wanted to you know." Teased the woman appearing behind him stroking his face. Pharaoh quickly swatted her hands away angrily.

"I don't even want you near me, what makes you even think I would ever want you that way." Growled Pharaoh

"OOO You wanted me before? What has changed I am far far more beautiful and desirable then that human you have been toying with. I never thought you would toy with a human, although it is a turn on for me, what's her name again Sere." She didn't get to finish

Pharaoh had gotten up off his throne and grabbed the woman by the throat and picked her up

"Don't you ever talk about Serenity like that again, you don't even compare to her. She is far more beautiful then you will ever be, don't even say her name. Your filth compared to her." Growled Pharaoh angrily

"Serenity, Serenity your human toy." Teased the woman chokingly as Pharaoh growled tightening his grip on the woman

"I warned you woman." Growled Pharaoh throwing her into a wall knocking her out cold

Pharaoh went to go make sure he hadn't killed the woman, he glimpsed at her neck. She had his mark, his brothers mark, could it be he is here? He thought panically

"I must go find Serenity." Whispered Pharaoh disappearing

-----Pharaohs Chambers Serenity's POV-----

"Yugi don't make me do it." Growled the man tightening his grip on Yugi

"Why would I tell you anything?" Said Yugi trying to loosen the others grasp

The other man sighs shaking his head, "You leave me no choice Yugi." Said the man moving in closer to Yugi's neck

I gasp

The man snaps over to where I was hiding

"We seem to have a ease dropper? Odds are you're the one I'm looking for." Said the man dropping Yugi

"She's just a maid." Said Yugi blocking his way toward me

"That's no made I was not turned yesterday Yugi, I can smell Atem on her." Said the man pushing Yugi to the side

I cover my eyes in anticipation of the man appearing in front of me

But nothing

I open one eye Pharaoh had appeared just in time he had the other man by the throat blocking him from getting to me.

"AHHH Atem, I'm guessing you have no desire for Rose anymore aye?" Said the man

Pharaoh releases him

"How did you get past the shield?" Said Pharaoh

"My mates here, but by the smell of it you injured her in some way? Her blood is all over you." Said the man matter-of-factly

"…… She insulted someone very close to me. I gave her fair warning." Said Pharaoh

"And my mate now? I still have rights to see her and know where she is." Said the man smugly

Pharaoh snapped his fingers and a woman appeared in his arms all bloody.

"Take her, keep her away from me or next time…. Let's just say, you won't ever see her again at least alive." Said Pharaoh giving her to the man

"You two are here by exiled from Egypt, and forbidden to enter the palace. Unless of course it is to come to jail, or be tried for crimes." Said Pharaoh

"…………. You can't do that. I have as much right to be in Egypt as you or Yugi." Growled the other man

"I can and I just did. As I have said it let it be written." Said Pharaoh his eyes flashed blood red then returned back to their crimson state

"Well we shall see brother." Growled the other man disappearing

Pharaoh turned and bent down to me, I was still curled up in a ball on the floor. My head was in-between my knees, my hair was all over my face.

I shiver softly

I felt his hand part my hair, pushing my hair back so that I could see him.

He smiled, "Serenity, my little Serenity it's ok now come on." He whispered softly caressing my cheek and leaning slightly into me. My back was still against the wall, his body was leaned against mine.

In response I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs fall to the ground

I felt one of his arms wrap around my back holding me tight to him the other hand was stroking my hair.

I felt him drape his cape over me.

I shiver

"Little one I'm going to pick you up." He whispered softly in my ear kissing my cheek

I wrap my legs around his stomach as he picked me up

"Is Yugi ok?" I whisper into Atem's ear

Atem looks around Yugi was gone

"He's fine he probably went to his mate." Said Atem laying me down on the bed

I didn't let him go so he had to lie next to me

We were both laying on our side's facing each other; I was still firmly attached to Atem I was a little nervous about letting him go. For some reason I thought if I let him go the other man would appear again, plus ……….. I liked having Atem holding me.

His arms loosen around me

He began outlining my arms, with his fingers.

My arms softly moved off his neck, my hands slid down from his neck to his pecks. Where my hands spread across his chest, his hands then began outlining the outside of my legs. My legs loosened around his stomach, and slipped down in-between his legs. My legs then began moving up his legs till I could feel his very hard member threw the thick fabric of his kilt, he groaned softly his hands stopped my legs from making skin contact with his member.

He pulled me tighter to him, burying his face in my hair. One of his arms held me tight to him the other was wandering up and down the outside part of my thigh.

"You smell so good." He groaned softly the effort of trying to hold his horniness in was apparent in his voice.

I move my legs up again, again his hand stops my leg from making skin contact with his know very very hard member.

"Shhhhh……….. Little one…………. So soft." He said softly into my hair, his hand began feeling farther up my leg.

I nuzzle his nose, he nuzzles back.

His lips get centimeters from mine; this time however he quickly closes the gap. His lips were over mine, his tongue begged for entrance to my mouth. I opened my mouth and soon after his tongue was deep in my mouth.

He softly rolled on top of me, he wrapped one arm around my waist holding me tight to him

We pulled apart, both breathing heavily

"You taste soo good little one." He said huskily outlining my face with his index finger

He was lying on top of me, I bury my face in his hair, nuzzling his neck

He smiled, "So good." He said huskily in a daze voice

"I must be a horrible kisser." I said embarrassed

"We'll work on that, I wanted to have your first kiss somewhere more romantic, but your too tempting, my little one." He whispered deeply still outlining my face threw his hair

"How did you know I've never kissed anyone before?" I curiously asked

"I don't taste anyone on you. I'm quite happy about that, I just wish I could say the same about me." He said softly rolling off me; he was then facing the wall. I crawl under the sheets he had pulled over us, over his legs.

My head popped out inches from his, "Your backs nice, but I like feeling your arms around me." I said blushing

He chuckled, He quickly wrapped his arms tightly around me, my legs were in-between his

"Better my little one?" He said huskily

"Yep much better!" I said happily barying my face in his chest

He chuckled, "I need to baby you more little one." He teased burying his face in my hair.

Bang

Seth and Simon rushed in

"I heard no knocking." Said Atem matter-of-factly smelling my hair smiling

"We smelled a intruder, and Yugi came running in all shook up." Said Seth looking at Atem and I

" Well, my brother was here. He seems to have a new play toy, one named Rose." Said Atem not really paying much attention to Seth or Simon, he was too busy playing with my hair.

"Leave." Said Atem

They left

"I believe I have some explaining to do." Said Atem pulling me up to look into his eyes.

"Who is Rose? And who was that man?" I said looking into his eyes

"Let's start with the man, he is my older brother Narron. My father knew he would be no good for Egypt, he was too obsessed with power, money and women to ever rule a country. Rose, she ……….. let's see its been what? ….. (Atem thinking)…… 3,000 years now. I was young, she took advantage of my youth, she seduced me into making her my mate. When in reality all she wanted was to get to my brother at the time he was still in line to be on the throne. Once she was turned into my mate, she from there tried to seduce my brother. Once however I found out about it, I quickly took my mark back." He said softly outlining my face.

I yawn softly

He chuckles, "Go to sleep little one, I like watching you sleep. Perhaps, I'll fall asleep." He said smiling pulling me close to him again and wrapping the blankets tight around us again.

I soon fell asleep.

Atem stayed awake for a little while watching Serenity peacefully sleep, till for the first time in thousands of years he too fell asleep, which he desperately needed.

Serenity was the first to wake up. Watching Atem sleep made him look sooooooo adorable!!!! I couldn't help myself, I had to play with his hair while he was asleep.

Shortly after I had woken up Atem started wakening up, at first he just murmured. His eyes flickered and then he was looking at me.

He chuckled, "Well little one, you seem quite interested in my hair." He teased

I giggled, "Well it's hard not to be interested in your hair its everywhere." I teased back

He chucked, "That's true." He whispered pinning my wrists next to me on the bed.

"HAYYY!!! I have to go to the bathroom." I yelped in surprise, as I squirmed trying to get up

"Well now, what a odd situation you have found yourself in dear." Atem teased nuzzling my neck

I continue to squirm "PLLLEasssseee." I wine pushing my body up against his.

"now now little Serenity." Teased Atem chuckling

"How about I give you a kiss and you let me get up?" I said big eyed looking at him innocently

"MMmmmm." Said Atem contemplating

I push up and give him a kiss on the check

"I suppose that will do for now." Teased Atem releasing my wrist's

I scurriedly run to the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________________  
SO IS LEMONS ALOWED ON FANFICTION????

Please review and tell me if lemons are allowed?


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 p10

Chapter 10

_I DON'T OWN YUGIOH_

_please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

_Summery_

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He chuckled, "Well little one, you seem quite interested in my hair." He teased_

_I giggled, "Well it's hard not to be interested in your hair its everywhere." I teased back_

_He chucked, "That's true." He whispered pinning my wrists next to me on the bed._

"_HAYYY!!! I have to go to the bathroom." I yelped in surprise, as I squirmed trying to get up_

"_Well now, what a odd situation you have found yourself in dear." Atem teased nuzzling my neck_

_I continue to squirm "PLLLEasssseee." I wine pushing my body up against his._

"_now now little Serenity." Teased Atem chuckling_

"_How about I give you a kiss and you let me get up?" I said big eyed looking at him innocently_

"_MMmmmm." Said Atem contemplating_

_I push up and give him a kiss on the check_

"_I suppose that will do for now." Teased Atem releasing my wrist's_

_I scurriedly run to the bathroom._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ok I totally thought I had put the pairings of the vampire mates up but it did so I'll add them here:**

**Yugi-Seto**

**High priest Seth-Kasara**

**Shada- Isis**

**Malaboo- Mina**

**Bukura – Neneu/Nanau**

**Joie-Mia **

These are the main pairings, there are a few minor pairings.

**LEMONY SITUATION**

Things had returned to normal, Serenity continued to be around Atem as much as she could. She was in the break room when he went on breaks, she made dinner, and she always went to talk to him before she went to bed.

Atem could no longer imagine life as it had been, before he met Serenity. Although this was a good sign there were some drawbacks, Vampires in their own right are very overprotective of their mates, and they cannot be parted from their mates for long periods of time. In Atems case if he was away from her for long periods of time he would get extremely agitated, and annoyed. Along with the fact that he was very over protective of Serenity he didn't like it if she was not always around someone, or if someone touched/hugged her that he didn't know. Atem didn't like people touching her mainly because he could smell them on her; he didn't like that at all. This of course caused a few fights, they never seemed to last long mainly because Serenity would start crying and Atem couldn't handle her crying.

Today they just had one of those fights over how Serenity had snuck out of the palace. This had gotten Atem mad because Serenity was not supposed to leave the palace unless she brought at least Joie and Mia.

Serenity was laying in her room 3 doors down from Atems room trying to get to sleep, she had not succeeded yet, she was staring at the ceiling.

Serenity's POV----

'I'm literally laying on my back staring at the ceiling; I hate it when we get in those fights. It normally ends like this, me trying to get to sleep staring at the ceiling.' I thought dully I could not get Atem out of my mind.

'It's not like I went to the city on my own, I brought Mina. Plus Atem had banned his brother from Egypt so there was no longer a threat, so why was he so mad?' I thought frustrated I could not figure out why this fight was causing me to feel so guilty.

'Perhaps it has something to do with the way the fight ended today?' I thought blushing

The fight had ended today with Atem pulling me close to him, and telling me that if I hadn't gotten back on time he would have searched the entire city for me. I thought about the scene.

It was not that I didn't find the whole ending thing not attractive, in fact I did I found it very attractive, I was feeling guilty because after that I had stormed out of the room. Now I was regretting leaving his room, because deep down I was missing him.

I stare back at the ceiling.

'I'm never going to get to sleep like this all fake mad and pouty.' I thought stubbornly blowing some bangs out of my face.

I get up and I get out of bed.

'I'm going to go back to his room.' I thought determinately. I'm not thinking ahead as my feet start guiding me to his room. In a matter of seconds I found myself standing in front of some familiar looking golden doors, to a very familiar room.

I open the golden doors softly; I look around at the kitchen and the extra study room. Both of those doors were open, the guest room and the room I'm not supposed to go in there doors were closed.

I walk down the little hallway that leads to the thick wooden doors that divided his bed chambers from the rest of his chamber.

I knock

I hear a sigh

"Come in." Said a tired voice

I open the door just a little so that I'm just peeking in.

Atem is sitting at his work desk off in the farthest corner from the door.

He sighed again.

He obviously didn't know it was me.

"Well if you're coming in you should come in." He said in a slightly agitated voice.

I quickly walk into the room; I softly shut the door and leaned against it.

Atems back seemed to straighten.

"Serenity?" He said curiously turning around to look at me.

'Shoot I forgot to think of something to say.' I thought flustered.

He chuckled; he got up and walked over to me. He stud right in front of me.

"What brings you to my room?" He whispered softly wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

I look into his eyes, "I…. was missing you." I said softly as a soft blush covered my cheeks, as I ran my fingers up and down his arms.

He smiled pulling me tighter to him.

"I was missing you too, Serenity." He whispered hotly kissing my cheek.

My hands found their way into Atems hair. Soon Atems warm inviting lips were locked on mine. Atem had pushed me up against the door and was kissing me for like what felt like only a few seconds, but it must have been longer because I heard Atem growl as we pulled apart.

Then I heard it the dreaded sound.

Knocking

Atem had pinned me against the door, his body was pushed against mine. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and the other was up my back. My hands had found their way back to Atems bare chest.

"Maybe if we be really quiet they will think were not in here." I whispered softly in Atems ear.

He chuckled

"If only little one it were that easy." He whispered teasingly

"Who is it?" Said Atem looking at me

"My lord it is Simon." Said Simon I could picture the little man bowing, I swear if I had a penny for every time Simon had interrupted Atem and I would be richer then bill gates.

"What do you want?" Said Atem slightly agitated, he was still looking at me he had began outlining my face with one of his hands.

"I have some more papers that you should look at my lord." Said Simon.

Atem sighed, "Serenity how about you lay down and I'll get those papers." He whispered there was a look in his eyes, I've seen that look before. That's his ' ooo I'm just going to throw this pile of papers off my balcony' look. I thought smiling and walking to the bed and laid down.

Atem smiled watching me lay down.

He opened the door I could still hear Simon saying something in his monotone voice.

Atem was handed a small stack of papers.

Simon then said something about being sorry about disturbing him.

Atem said " Well you wouldn't have to be sorry if you hadn't disturbed me."

I was to busy laughing to notice Simon said something.

Then Atem shut the door, and put his papers back on the desk, and laid down next to me wrapping blankets around us.

"You thought that was funny haa?" Teased Atem fake being mad at me.

I laughed, "Yah I thought that was hilarious." I said teasingly.

Atem then started tickling attacking me, I was soon laughing so hard I was crying. Atem had pinned me to the bed and was sitting on top of me tickling me. He had momentarily paused in his attacks, and laid down next to me. He was playing with my hair as I rolled up to him, he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Well I suppose I should get some sleep tonight, especially since I have such a beautiful lady who wants to sleep with me." Teased Atem pulling me closer to him.

I giggle.

He snaps his fingers and the torches all go out.

"Good night." I said softly as my eyes began to get heavy.

"Good night little Serenity, I'll see you in the morning." He whispered teasingly softly outlining my face.

NEXT DAY………………..

The morning had been fun; I woke up to someone sleeping on top of me. I thought he was sleeping, but I should have known better because Atem is full of surprises.

I attempted to crawl out from under him, only to have him pull me tighter to him.

His eyes were still closed.

Maybe I had been imagining that, so I tried again this time he pulled me tighter to him.

"You're not sleeping." I teased outlining his face.

He chuckled not opening his eyes.

"Were do you think you're going?" He teased opening one eye.

I put on my pouting face, "Well I wanted to go make breakfast." I teased

He opens both his eyes, "Hmmmm tempting offer." He teased kissing my check.

"But I'd much rather have you for breakfast my dear. Although you're cooking is amazing you taste far better." He teased kissing down my neck.

"If you eat me for breakfast what are you going to do for dinner?" I tease, as he looks at me. I push up against him and lick his nose.

He chuckled, pinning me back down, "You raise a good point. Perhaps I'll only eat half of you, and save the other half of you for later." He teased nuzzling me.

Knock Knock

Darn those cursed knocks.

Atem growled softly into my hair.

"They never leave us alone for too long." I said teasingly.

"I know, I think its Simon I swear he has a vendetta against leaving me alone with you for too long." Teased Atem outlining my face.

"I say it's Yugi." I said putting on my game face.

"Hmmmm, if you want to make it a bet then I say its Seth." He teased giving me his game face.

Knock Knock

Atem gets up and goes to the door, opening the door.

"Well hello there Seth." Said Atem looking at me.

I pout.

He chuckles.

"You seem to be in a good mood my lord." Said Seth

"What do you need Seth?" Said Atem seriously looking at Seth.

"My lord your late for court…… again." Said Seth looking quite amused.

Atem sighed.

He was already dressed, so he must have gotten up before I did and changed.

"Serenity I have to go, I hope to see you later." Said Atem smiling and waving, I wave back.

He left….. I went to my room to get ready for the day.

------- Atem's first break of the day--------

We were playing some game that resembled go.

"Atem, I have been thinking. Maybe I should move into your guest room." I said blushing slightly adding piece.

Atem smiled, "I would love it if you would. I have been hoping you would move into my room soon." He said happily adding a piece

"Well I need some help moving my stuff in there."I said adding a piece.

"Isis and Shada will help you move your things into my room." He said smiling adding a piece.

He then had to go back to court.

Isis and Shada helped me move my stuff into his guest room. It took forever.

Later that day in the throne room……

Pharaoh sat in his throne, surrounded by his advisers there was only a hour left of court for that day. They are discussing about his brothers latest stunt.

"Well, will he actually stay out of Egypt?" Mina asked worriedly.

There was a stunned silence

"I apologies for my mates lack of respect." Said Malaboo breaking the silence that had become quite uncomfortable

"It's quite alright it's a very good question, I was just thinking about the same thing." Said Pharaoh thinking

"How could he come back into Egypt if Pharaoh exiled him?" Said Isis pointing out the obvious

"Were not exactly sure if we can even exile our brother, even though he has caused so much kayos, at the end of the day he is still our blood brother." Said Yugi softly.

"…… It should at least make it harder for him to get around Egypt." Said Pharaoh

"What about Rose? Will her exile stay that way?" Said Isis thinking

"That's a good question I think it should but then again, being my brother's mate means she too has our blood in her veins." Said Pharaoh thinking

------ Garden by the Throne room entrance-----------

Atem had assigned me permanent guards after my latest stunt with Mina and me sneaking out of the palace. My permanent guards were Mia and Joie, they were easy enough to ditch if I really wanted to leave the palace, but I had had such a good morning that I just wanted to lounge around in the gardens.

The gardens were beautiful not like the one that I normally sit in but that didn't make it any less beautiful. Like the other garden it too had an open cealing, although it did not have a pond in the back it had a fountain instead.

I am lying down in the center of the room, for me I was up early since the sun was still up I had some things on my mind that I wanted to think about. Now was the perfect opportunity for me to think, it was quiet and I always came up with good stuff when I laid in the sun, I hope this time will not be any different.

The sun was about 3/4ths of the way down, so there was still some sun light but not that much. With the open roof I was laying in a spot were the suns light hit me perfectly.

Mia and Joie not being of the royal blood line were not sun walkers so they could not sit in the sun; they were outside the garden guarding the door.

I had just shut my eyes, when I felt some one caress my cheek at first I thought Atem had stopped by. I quickly remembered that I had just seen him and he had told me that he had to do at least another hour of court. I quickly open my eyes to see a woman.

She looked like a goddess, perfect fetchers, long black hair, deep blue eyes, nice tanned skin. The sun had burned her hand. Her hand was bleeding the skin had peeled off.

"Who are you?" I said softly entranced by her beauty I found myself leaning toward her. One could see the line that the sun light made against the darkness of the room. I was still in the sunlight but I started leaning toward the darkness were she was sitting.

"Hello little Serenity, come here child. Let me show you the secret to beauty." Said the woman smoothly, as though she were talking to a child whom she had candy for.

I started moving toward her till I had a flashback of a time I was sitting with Atem playing a game on one of his many breaks.

------- flash back-------

We were playing some game that you had to move the pieces the point of the game was to corner the other person in. Needless to say I was losing so whenever I am losing I try and distract Atem so I can change his pieces.

"Atem what if I meet a vampire that I have never met before?" I ask curiously giving him my innocent look.

He changes from his relaxed go lucky face to his dead serious look.

"That won't happen Serenity, I don't let vampires that I don't know very well around you it's too dangerous." Said Atem no longer paying attention to the game.

"What happens if they poof in front of me?" I said innocently. I hadn't meant to make him all serous, he's serious all the time I don't like it when he gets all serous and stuff when he's around me.

"Well if you have not ditched Mia and Joie they should be able to tell when a vampire does that around you. If they don't, that's a bad sign, only the older or higher class vampires would be able to allude there senses. If they don't come in a matter of seconds then there is something wrong you should call out to them. There your permanent guards so there always around you even if you don't see them." Said Atem moving a piece.

"I believe that means I win." Said Atem vaguely motioning to the board.

----------- end of flashback back to the gardens-------

"Who are you?" I found myself saying in a daze.

"Do I look like someone that would hurt a human?" She had tried to make her voice sound as smooth as it was before, but I could hear the resentment in her voice.

"Yah you do kind of look like a vampire who dislikes humans." I said backing back into the sunlight.

I heard a low growl; I could not exactly see her, I was blinded by the light.

"Well let me prove to you that I'm not a human hater, plus would Pharaoh let anyone near you that would hurt you?" Said the lady smoothly.

"Mia." I yell out.

The vampire growls and backs away.

Mia appears, "Serenity stay in the sunlight." Said Mia cautiously. I can't see them the contrast of dark and bright light meant I could only see around where it was light.

"Mia what's going on?" I said confused.

"Joie!" Yelped Mia.

I heard Joie appear.

I heard some swearing.

"Mia go get Pharaoh." Said an angry Joie.

I could hear Mia leave.

"Serenity whatever you hear you must stay in the sunlight." Said Joie slightly panicked.

"Ok." I said softly I was now scared, what could have gotten Joie and Mia so worked up? I thought curiously.

Soon enough I heard a poof right behind me. I looked up to see Atem.

-------in thrown room seconds before--------

They had changed topics to some small controversy over wine.

When Mia had frantically ran in behind the thrones next to Atems chair.

"Atem Rose is here and she's attacking Serenity." Said Mia frantically, as soon as she got those words out Atem had disappeared.

-----back to present in the gardens------

Atem had sat down Indian style so I could crawl on top his lap. I was now sitting onto of Atem, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Enough Rose we have caught you, you can't appear-or-ate when I'm here." Said Atem playing with my hair. We were both in the sunlight.

I hear some growls, I could hear the sounds of fight going on.

By this time however Joie and Mia had been joined with Seth, Kasara, Isis, Shada, Malaboo, and Mina.

She was still giving all of them a run for there money.

Atem sighed, "I'm going to have to deal with her. Stay here in the sun light I'll come get you." He whispered softly.

I nod my head.

He disappears.

The fight was over in a matter of seconds after Atem had joined in on the fight.

"Rose, I have no choice now. You will have to be executed or sent to artenzo (the prison) for life." Said Atem handing the now chained Rose over to a very pissed Mia.

The next thing I knew Atem had reappeared next to me.

"Come on Serenity I'll poof you to where ever you want to go." Teased Atem sitting back down on the ground Indian stile. I had instantly crawled back on him.

"mmmmmmmmmm….. I'm kind of hungry." I said softly into his chest.

He smiled, "To the kitchens then? Or are you going to cook food?" Teased Atem.

I put on my thinking face.

Till next time

How did Rose get into Egypt let alone the Palace?

What does that mean for Atems brother?

I Serenity safe?


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 p10

_**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH**_

_please don't flame me, and not all the stuff I put in here is actually true when it comes to ancient Egypt._

_Summery_

_For 5000 years Atem has ruled Egypt, His land remained peaceful for the majority of his rain, what will happen when a human who he is strongly attracted too is brought to stay in HIS palace? Will love blossom or will a vampire plot to kill her immerge and break his heart permanently? AtemXoc_

"_mmmmmmmmmm….. I'm kind of hungry." I said softly into his chest._

_He smiled, "To the kitchens then? Or are you going to cook food?" Teased Atem._

_I put on my thinking face._

Throne room the next day…..

Atem sat in his golden throne surrounded by his priests, guardians, and advisers. There was also a group of older looking people who had joined the Pharaoh they had added some chairs in between the advisers and guardians chairs. The normally majestic room looked cramped and cluttered with the extra guests squeezed between the chairs. On either side of Atem sat to his right a very old looking man, and to his left sat an equally old looking woman.

The usually a vibrant room, full of movement, life, and the soft pitter patter of servants moving about now seemed dull and void. A feeling of death hung over all the inhabitance of the throne room, like a rain cloud ready to burst. The tension of the room could be felt by all, seen in all their faces as though death herself was about to enter the room. The doors slowly open; it seemed to take hours for such a simple task which should have taken but a few seconds.

A woman came in; her hair is matted and full of knots hanging drearily over her face. Shackles hanging from her frail looking wrists connected by heavy chains, a third chain connected the shackles that held her wrists to the shekels that are around her ankles. Her movement seemed labored and noisy. She wore higher class clothes that had they been clean would have been vibrant, and colorful. Now however the clothes were dirty, full of muck and dust from the dungeons. The white skin tight dress is now a bland color of brown blotchy spots.

"Rose Antareo, you are here by accused of: violating your exile of Egypt, violating your exile from the Palace, insulting Pharaoh, false claims of who your mate was, and withholding information about your mate." Said Simon reading off of a scroll he had stood up to read the accusations, and upon reading the accusations he sat back down.

A deafening silence filled the room, as though daring any to speak.

After what seemed like forever in the deafening silence that had made all the people in the throne room nervous Atem finally spoke, "What do you have to say to these accusations Rose Antareo." He said in a monotone voice.

She had not moved, yet there was a sound of iron chains against the floor, Rose had shifted her wait so that she had gotten everyone's attention.

"What are you going to do? You can't force me to tell you anything about my mate; you can't kill me because of my high status, and you can't exile me from Egypt because of my blood." Said Rose accusingly looking up with her deep blue eyes angrily glaring at Pharaoh, the stare was obviously a challenge of his status.

Pharaoh glared back at her, "Rose Antareo, you have no idea how much I would love to kill you. That is why I invited the elders to come, I had informed them of your latest stunt and you know what they said?" Said Pharaoh mater-of-fact-ally

There was silence.

"They said and I quote "She has disgraced her blood long enough, we now wash our hands of the woman." Rose do you know what that means?" Said Pharaoh

"None of you can take my blood line from me, and how dare you judge me! You're the one who is taking a human as a mate, dirtying your blood like that is a disgrace. Did you tell the elders that? OO he's deeply involved with a common human, she has no royal blood in her, and she is not of high class." Yelled the woman accusingly her eyes glaring at all of them

Pharaoh's eyes darken, "Rose do not push me, for your information I told the elders about her. We are not here to argue about me we are here to discuss what to do with you, your making my decision much easier with your yelling and accusations. So Rose you have nothing to say about the accusations that have been brought against you?" Said Pharaoh in his monotone voice

"Your accusations are false, how can you ban your own brother your own blood from Egypt or the palace? The false claim of who my mate was if this is about the time I called that meeting with you, I'm still entitled to have a meeting to discuss things that happened when I was with a x mate of mine right? As to the withholding information about my mate's location, I have mate privileges I don't have to tell you shit about my mate." Said Rose snottily putting her hands on her hips she also closed her eyes and tilted her head off to a side.

Pharaohs eyes turned red, "Unless the elders have some rule that says I can't ban my brother from Egypt I can ban him. It's not like I didn't give him and you fair warning, hell if it had been anyone else they would have been killed once they returned to Egypt. I have given both of you countless warnings none of which ether of you decided to heed. As to the meeting, we discussed nothing about our relationship when you were my mate you wasted my time. To the mates location, it is true that if we do not have good reason to find your mate you don't have to tell us anything, but as seeing how you both were banned from Egypt and the Palace, yet you somehow got into both it is reasonable to assume that he is too somewhere within the palace or Egypt." Said the Pharaoh glancing to both sides to see if any objections were brought up against any thing he had said by the two leading elders, both of which remained silent

"Well Pharaoh who's to say he's not somewhere very close to here?" Said Rose who had suddenly become interested in her nails, she had raised one hand up and was inspecting her nails while the other hand remained on her hip. Her face was no longer fully facing them; she instead only had half of her face, facing them.

Atem had a shocked look on his face; he looked at Seth and Kasara and motioned to them to come to him. They appeared next to Atems throne.

"I want you to go check up on Serenity, stay with her I have a bad feeling about this." Said Atem seriously leaning toward the two, he then waved his hand dismissing them. The two elders looked at Pharaoh from the corner of their eyes; they were disappointed obviously in the Pharaohs use of his personal guards.

The Pharaoh shifted uneasily, and then focused in on Rose. "Well Rose if anything happens to Serenity I'll personally put you in your worst nightmare, regardless of what the elders suggest I do with you." Growled the Pharaoh

"So a human has mate privileges? She does not even have a mark yet does she?" Said Rose she glanced at Pharaoh then let out a shrill laugh, one that a child would hear in a nightmare. She then returned to fixing her nails.

The elders looked at Pharaoh concerned, "Rose that is enough." Said the elderly looking woman on Atem's left side

"I would have thought you elder Miranda would for sure be on my side. A human does not belong with a vampire, much less a mate to one." Said Rose glaring at the elderly woman

"Since when is it for you to decide such things? Last I checked you are just past your 30 year mark." Said Miranda (ok for the older vampires they cont by 100's so 30 is really 3,000.)

Rose growled at the elder.

"Rose you are aware that our ancestors were all once human, we can all trace our lineages back to our human ancestor. As long as the Pharaoh checks in with the elders to see if there is any precedent that he must fallow to take a human as his mate, and there is none, he will set the precedent for such things. You however have absolutely no say in the matter." Said the elderly man on Atem's right.

"I see you two speak for the whole council?" Said Rose her intention was obvious she wanted to cause a rift between the group of elders, however she was going to be sadly mistaken.

"We have all consented to this decision the final decision was unanimous." Said a elder farther away from the Pharaoh

"You do know that if this human does not take to the vampire community well this precedent is going to go over horribly, have you even interviewed the little darling human?" Growled Rose the hate in her voice was apparent

"We will interview Miss Serenity later." Said Miranda smoothly

"She blended in quite well with all of us, the guardians, the advisers, and the priests." Said Seto

Rose glared at Seto, "Well doesn't everyone blend in well with the peachy couple?" Said Rose the spite was deep in her voice, she had hated Seto and Yugi since they became mates the mere idea that there could be two mates of the same sex disgusted her, almost as much as a human did.

"Bight your tong girl." Growled one of the elders

'what is taking Seth and Kasara so long?' thought Atem nervously in his mind, he held his body still as to not show the internal nervousness that was in his mind.

--------------- In the Pharaohs bed chambers at the beginning of the meeting-----------

Mia and Joie had come into the Pharaohs bed chambers just as Atem had left. Mia and Serenity had begun doing each other's hair, nails, and other girl things. While Joie was out on the balcony, both Mia and Joie had a bad feeling in their guts since they had woken up this morning, this was never a good sign. So they had booth been pretty high strung and on high alert. Little did they know, high alert or not, they didn't stand a chance in hell of protecting Serenity.

Serenity's POV-------------

I had just finished braiding Mia's hair, she had already braided mine.

We had done each other's nails, toe nails, and makeup.

We were about to go to the kitchen when we heard a thud out by the balcony. Upon hearing the thud Mia had told me to run into the kitchen.

I ran to the kitchen and hid under the table, even though I knew that if it were a vampire that was trying to get me it would be useless to hide.

I heard another thud.

Then I heard someone appeared in front of me they had leaned down and were petting my hair.

I had hid under the table by curling up in a ball face down to the floor.

"Well Serenity I don't think I had an opportunity to properly introduce myself." Said the man

I was too afraid to even look up.

The man took a hand full of my hair and pulled my head up to look into his black eyes.

"My name is Narron, Atem is my little baby brother." Said the man teasingly

"My name is Serenity." I said nervously

"Yes I knew that, well Serenity as long as you do what I say me and you will get along great. However if you don't do what I want well, let's just say I can ship parts of you back to Atem." Said Narron pulling out some elixir and handing it to me

I look at him with a mixed expression of curiosity and fear.

"Drink it; it will make you go to sleep. It's that or I'll have to knock you out and that my dear will hurt a lot more then drinking that." Said Narron not in any rush

I smelled the elixir it didn't smell that horrible, I look at Narron. I plug my nose 'bottoms up' I thought drowsily as I drank the elixir.

I heard a chuckle, "Smart kid I think we'll get along grate." He said

Then everything faded into darkness, as I fell on Narron.

------- Seth and Kasara enter-----

Narron had serenity slung over one of his shoulders, and was carrying her toward the balcony. As he made his way to the balcony he had to walk over the unconscious Mia and Joie. That is when Seth and Kasara walk into the room.

"Narron, put Serenity down!" Said Seth demandingly

Narron half turns around, "AHHH Seth, Kasara long time no see I didn't get to see you guys last time I came to the palace tell Atem thanks for sending you two. I personally always liked you two, very efficient it's a good quality that has been lost to the fresh bites." Said Narron turning to start walking to the balcony (fresh bites are newly turned vampires)

"Narron, PUT HER DOWN she has nothing to do with any of this." Said Kasara desperately

Narron stops and half way turns around again looking at Seth and Kasara out of the corner of one eye.

"I take it you two like Serenity? Sorry I kind of need her as a bargaining tool, tell Atem if Rose is killed then I guess there will be no birdie to tell him where he can pick up his precious human." Said Narron

"You can go get Rose she's in the throne room." Said Seth

Narron let out a loud laugh, "If I wanted Rose I would have saved her by now. You didn't answer my question Seth & Kasara what do you think of Serenity don't try lying either." Said Narron seriously his eyes turn red

"I like her a lot, she's honest a little stubborn, creative, and very, very patient."Said Kasara honestly she knew the longer they stalled the sooner Atem would arrive hopefully he would arrive soon.

"I don't really know her very well, but from when I have talked to her I was impressed with her honesty and strait forwardness. She is very ……. I think I would call it mandible, she is whatever you need her to be." Said Seth also honestly it was pointless to lie to those eyes.

Narron shut his eyes

"What about her draw backs? What don't you like about her?" Said Narron opening his eyes again

"She is stubborn; when the woman puts her mind to something she does it. Sometimes she doesn't fully think some things out." They both said in unison.

Narron chuckled, "That doesn't sound like much of a draw back." Said Narron turning toward the balcony walking toward it

"Kasara go tell the Pharaoh we have an intruder." Said Seth glaring at Narron

Who seemed mildly surprised by what Seth had said.

"But Seth I can't just let you." "Shut up Kasara go." Growled Seth cutting Kasara off, Kasara disappeared.

"See I said you two were efficient." Said Narron setting Serenity in a chair, in a matter of seconds Seth too was unconscious laying next to Joie.

"Well Serenity it seems you get outstanding scores for personality from Seth and Kasara very hard to do I might add, considering there excellent judges of characters." Said Narron picking Serenity up and throwing her over his shoulder, he then jumped off the balcony, landing perfectly on the ground.

-----throne room--------

The exact minute Narron jumped off the balcony out of the palace grounds, Atem's hand grabbed his shirt right above were his heart is.

-------Atems POV-----

I thought my heart was being ripped out of me, something must have happened to Serenity, I pray to all the Gods she has not fallen into my brothers grasp. I had leaned over in pain, RA it hurt.

One of the elders put their hand on my back, "Are you alright my lord." Said Miranda softly

"Where is Seth and Kasara they should be back" I said just as I got the words out of my mouth Kasara appeared hysterical, and frantic.

"He's here and he has Serenity, he's done something to Joie, Mia and Seth." She said frantically as all the female mates (plus Yugi) all surrounded her to try and calm her down.

Yugi appeared next to Atem a few seconds after he had talked to Kasara.

"Atem, he said he was using Serenity as some kind of pawn and Rose was going to be the one to pass his demands from him to you." Said Yugi glaring at Rose

"Just like what I said before, it would be the peachy twins to be the ones who would like a human."Said Rose glaring at Yugi

Yugi growled

"So now what Pharaoh?" Teased Rose laughing

Pharaoh growled

"Take me to Narron NOW." He growled standing up and walking to her.

"My lord this is not wise we have to think out a strategy." Said the advisers and elders

"SHUT UP!" He Growled

Silence filled the throne room.

"I will handle this once and for all. No one is to come with me, I don't want my brother to think I would cheat. Plus I don't want to gamble with Serenity's life. The longer we wait the more agitated my brother will become plus he would never expect such a rash decision to come from me." Growled Atem

"Guard hand me her key." Said Atem

The guard handed Atem the key.

Rose held out her wrists all cutely.

Atem growled at her as he undid her ankles.

"You will not be ditching me." He said locking the one of the ankle shackles on one of his wrists, he then hid the key.

Rose growled, "Well I have to check a few places." Said Rose pouting

"Fine." Growled Atem

--------mean while Narron-------

Serenity's POV-----------

I woke up my wrist was locked to a chair that I was sitting in, my vision was slightly blurry. With my free hand I rub my eyes, soon my vision focused. I was sitting in a room, which was sort of clean. In the room there is a dirt floor, a couch, some chairs. The room in general was dark, not like dark like it was supposed to be dark just dark like a lack of good lighting dark, also there were no windows.

"You're up." Said manly voice I assume it's Narron

"Ammm Yes." I said nervously as someone appears in front of me.

The man had sand colored hair, his hair stuck out in all sorts of directions, he looked like the end of a morning star. His eyes were violet, he had tan skin and was very muscular. (Marik Ishtar's evil half but he's not crazy in this one)

"Alright my name is Marik, I'm Narron's closest adviser so don't fuck with me." Growled the man staring at me, he was more like glaring at me.

"I'm Serenity." I squeaked out covering my mouth with my hands

He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, Narron said I could unlock you after you woke up and bring you to him. As I said before girl if I unlock you even the slightest attempt to run away and I will enjoy punishing you. Bottom line DON'T FUCK WITH ME GIRL." Marik yelled the end part

"Ok." I squeaked out

Marik undid my chains, he just sat there staring at me.

"Am I supposed to get up first? I don't know where I'm going, I'm really really bad at directions I seem to not have a homing device." I said I kind of ramble when I get nervous or don't know what to say.

He just glared at me. He stud up and I stud up behind him.

"Next to me girl I still have to watch you, idiot." Growled Marik, I immediately stud next to him.

We started walking it didn't take long to get to Narron's room.

The hallways to Narron's room is dark, there are no bright signs telling you where curtain rooms are, like there is in the palace.

In Narron's room ------

I was looking at one of the walls there was a painting on it.

"She's retarded." Said Marik grumpily

I quickly wiz around to face Marik, "I'm not the one who has there kilt on backwards." I said pointing to Mariks backward kilt, he growled.

Narron just laughed

Marik looked like he was going to strangle me.

"Now Now Marik, we need her. Plus I like the girl, she's got good character. Good character is hard to find these days." Said Narron

'What do I say to that' I thought

"Well Serenity, you must have done something at the palace while Atem was at court." Said Narron his eyes had turned red

I was thinking, " I helped the maids a lot, I did lots of cooking." I said thinking

"ohh well before I got to." I was cut off by Narron

"I know you worked as a manager at a pottery glass and thrift store yes?" said Narron

I looked shocked, "How?" I said almost as a reflex

"Dude your retarded he's got papers on everyone." Said Marik obviously

"Well OBVIOSULY I did not know that." I said hotly turning away from Marik, reseveing a growled from Marik.

"Woman you better watch yourself."Growled Marik

Narron just laughed, "Now Marik I don't want to find that you strangled our new guest. You're in charge of her safety, and to make sure our guest does not run away." Said Narron

"Can I just lock her in a room?" Said Marik glaring at me

"Now now Marik, you can lock her up if she tries to run away. Until then she is a guest who is not allowed outside the walls of my fortress. You'll find that this place is far different then the palace you're used to, people are not nearly as nice as they should be. It's in your best interest not to 'ditch' Marik not only will he then lock you up in a cold abandoned room or probably throw you somewhere in the dungeons, some other vampire might just eat you for a snack." Said Narron looking at his nails

"So what am I to do?" I said thinking

"…………. Well let's see." Said Narron a scroll appeared at his finger tips, he unrolled it.

"Ohh you're our new cook. You will be running the kitchen, so you must be in the kitchen at least 2 hours before sun rise, at about 3 hours before mid-day and at least 4 hours before sun set." Said Narron, I look around.

I had noticed a few things since I had woken up, first I hadn't seen a single window, secondly I hadn't seen a single sun dial, and thirdly it was almost pitch black the only light that lit this place were the torches and they were poorly placed.

"We are ether underground, in a cave of some kind, or completely sand blocked in. How do you tell were the sun is if there are no sun dials, nor are there any windows." I pointed out

Marik looks at Narron

"Smart girl you are. You see the thing in the corner." He said appearing behind me forcing me to look off into a dark corner.

"It's too dark for me to see anything." I said

"Marik go hold a torch over there." Instructed Narron

Marik obeyed like a whipped dog, he stood over in the dark corner with a torch.

I saw some contraption that dripped water.

"You see that it's an anchent clock. There are more modern clocks around here." He said reappearing back sitting down on a chair facing me

"What in the world is a clock?" I said confused. Remember I grew up in a society remotely untouched by modern technology, I have never seen a clock, along with various other things.

Marik laughed, "Your new name girl is RE-TARD" Said Marik appearing next to me

"Well is that the only word you know how to say?" I said sticking my tong out at him

He just growled and didn't face me he was pouting because there was not a damn thing he could do.

"Well then Marik you're in charge of getting her to the kitchen on time." Said Narron obviously bored of us

"Is there a library here?" I asked curiously

There was a silence

"There are no books written in your language dear." Hissed Narron angrily, I must have hit a soft spot.

There was an occward silence.

"We will be moving hide outs tomorrow." Said Narron, "So Serenity don't get used to this hideout." He added before leaving.

--------mean while Rose and Atem--------

When Rose said a few places it was an understatement. They had been to various other countries, talked to a bunch of people, wasted about half a day.

Atem was pissed, but there was nothing he could do about it he had no idea where his brother was hiding.

"MMMmmmm Well the sun is about to come up and I can't travel during the day so where going to have to call it a day." Said Rose trying to lay on Atems chest he quickly shoved her off him in disgust.

"Don't act like that Atem, what's wrong? You must have missed waking up to someone as beautiful as I, sleeping naked next to you?" Teased Rose trying to seduce Atem

"No I have not." Said Atem sternly, deep down inside though he hated to admit it. It had been a while since he woke up like that.

"Ohhh come on now, I know you're lying. Any ho unless you release my handcuffs were going to have to sleep in the same bed today." Teased Rose

"I don't sleep Rose." He growled

"Ohh come on know, you used to sleep. It seems the no sleep thing happened after I left, so what every time you close your eyes do you see me or something?" Said Rose interested as Atem found a place for them to stay for the night. He was talking to the secretary who had the keys to the rooms.

It's a good thing once they left Egypt's border there chains became invisible, because this would have been a weird one to try and explain why he was chained to a woman.

Rose had laid on Atems back as he had to fill out some papers. He growled warningly, Rose just smiled at the lady behind the desk, who was giving them weird looks. Atem would have shoved her off him, had that lady not been watching he did want her calling the police on them that would have taken him forever to sort out with Spain's government.

=====in the room=======

Atem was sitting in a chair as Rose paraded around the room.

"Well Atem I should probably take a bath, I look like a slave. Why don't you join me, I'll take my close off real slow like you like it." Teased rose her hands outlined her body.

Atem swallowed, his throat was dry. "Stop it Rose, I'll just sit out by the door the chin is plenty long for you to do your thing." Growled Atem getting up and standing by the window not facing her. He hated, loathed the fact that he was turned on by her; it must have been a biological thing.

She appeared laying on his back her fingers drawing lines down his back.

"Well, maybe our relationship was not that bad. There is still one thing I miss…….." Whispered Rose hotly in Atem's ear she had wrapped her legs around his waist and was now hanging on him from behind.

"Get off me Rose." Said Atem he had meant it to come out demandingly but it had came out more like a plea.

She let out a shrill laugh as she got off him.

"You are so easy to turn on, Atem. It's so much fun when you get it on." She said in her shrill voice as she walked into the bathroom leaving the door wide open, Atem shut his eyes tight and gripped the railing of the window. This was going to be a long hard day for him.

Atem went to shut the door to the bathroom, as he began shutting the door an arm and hand shot out the door. Rose held her clothes in one hand, she then dropped them outside the door.

There was the sound of bath water being run, Atem sighed relieved he thought he was going to get a few minutes of peace and slid down the wall next to the door that was almost all shut.

He shut his eyes, and sighed again. He was trying to calm down his hormones.

=====Atem's POV=====

I sighed, I felt like a teenager who had just seen a woman naked for the first time.

I chuckle softly, it's a good thing I did not see her naked I don't even want to think about how odd of a situation that would be. I thought dully. I felt the chain pull roughly

"Will you get closer to the door I can't wash my hair with one hand!" Said Roses voice muffled from the steam of the bathroom.

I sigh, demanding as ever I see. I thought bleakly standing up, no sooner had I stud up I felt another pull on the chain this pull however was far harder then I had been anticipating.

The door had swung wide open as Rose pulled me in

I'm evil. REVIEW REVIEW

That's over 5,000 words that's a lot of typing


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 p9

**Chapter 12 (in progress)**

I do not own Yugioh, not everything I say in this story about ancient Egypt is true

Please comment, comments make me happy and happy writers make happy readers.

LEMONY SITUATION if you do not like lemons I marked them out there in the hotel part I marked the beginning and the end of the lemons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was blindfolded and handcuffed to Marik.

Marik had said that we were moving hideouts, so I was counting my steps, so I could find my way back to this place. I don't know why I would want to find this place again, but I thought it might be helpful. So I began counting steps. It quickly became apparent that Narron could read thoughts because shortly after I began counting he told Marik he was going to have to carry me.

Here I am blindfolded, handcuffed and now I'm being carried by Marik. Carried is too nice of a word, Marik just threw me over his shoulder. Much like Narron had done when he kidnapped me. This day is starting out wonderfully.

"Eww Marik you smell." I said plugging my nose with my free hand, the one not handcuffed to Marik.

"Shut up, like I want to carry you. If I had my way we would have left you in the hideout to wonder around lost, and eventually die of hunger. Alas I am not the one who gets to decide such things." Said Marik scornfully, he shifted my wait on his shoulders.

"Why can't I walk? I already said I would not run away, plus you've handcuffed me to a smelly, cranky, poop face man. It's not like I can run away let alone do anything. Even if I tried he'd just sit on me." I said pouting. I could smell sand, sweat, hay, and manure. At first I thought Marik just smelled like poop, but the smell kept getting stronger the farther we walked.

"Well for starter's missy, you were counting steps. I have to admit, I thought you would be some stupid human. I've learned otherwise, you're too clever for your own good." Said Narron, the sound of hoofs became suddenly apparent and very loud.

"Horses?" I said mainly to myself out of habit. I should have known better, vampires have amazing hearing, supersonic, that or humans just talk really loud whatever the case may be, they can hear really well.

"Now Serenity, here is the deal. I'll let you ride your own horse if you; don't count how long were riding for or invent a different way to measure the time or distance to where were going." Said Narron, we had stopped in front of what I assume to be horses.

"I'm assuming you're going to tie my horse to your horse?" I said thinking

"Of course, can't have you running off." Said Narron his voice seemed farther away than it had been when he had offered me the deal.

'I've never so much as touched a horse much less rode one.' I thought puzzled. I quickly remembered I had to stop thinking because Narron obviously could read minds.

I heard a low chuckle. I think it was from Narron.

"See your way too clever for your own good girl." Said Narron appearing in front of me, well at least I think he was in front of me. How was I to know, I was blindfolded.

Marik put me down, on my feet.

He removed the blindfold.

I was in what looked like an abandoned, decrepit, falling apart stable. I looked around, from what I saw it appeared to be a ghost town. I saw what looked like foundations for houses scattered about along streets that were completely covered in sand. Everything was covered in sand, most of the village looked as though it were buried under at least a foot of sand. None of the houses looked like they had been lived in for decades, none of them were complete houses. The houses were ether missing a roof or a side, some were completely collapsed in.

"Marik did I tell you to take her blind fold off." Growled a very angry Narron, I quickly looked around for anything that I could find that would distinguish this ghost town from the many other ghost towns that were dotted all around in the desert.

I found it, just as Marik pulled the blindfold back over my eyes. It was on the foundation of the house next to the stable, written in hieroglyphics was a saying. It said, "We lived. We died, yet we remain. Forever forgotten. Forever nameless cursed to never enter the underworld, welcome to our village. The village of thieves we are no longer nameless Kulena (sp?)"

My focus returned to Marik and Narron.

"What did you see girl." Growled a now very angry Narron, he had picked me up by the neck of my shirt and pinned me against a wall.

"We are in a ghost town, inside an old abandoned stable." I said it's not a lie that is what I saw. I know better than to lie to him. For some reason I could tell he was using those red eyes. It was something about those red eyes, Atem could do that too. Perhaps they let vampires tell if the person there talking to is lying, but I think it lets them do more than that.

He growled again, "Girl WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THINKING." Growled an impatient Narron pushing me harder against the wall

"I'm sorry, is there something else I should be doing?" I said calmly, I guess I have a low boiling point when it comes to anger.

I heard a low growl.

Narron set me back down on the ground and released my shirt.

"Girl you're going to be riding with me, so I can keep a close eye on you." Said Narron, he was still angry you could tell it from his voice but his anger had subsided slightly.

He was still in front of me. "I'm still handcuffed to Marik." I pointed out, soon after I said that I heard clicking the sound of keys being pulled out.

"Mariks to damn stupid to keep an eye on someone like you, as usual. If I want a job done right I have to do it myself." Said an agitated Narron, he undid Mariks side of the handcuffs. Then there was a clicking sound that must have been him putting the handcuffs on himself.

I decided that I should probably just be quiet and think about something random like food. Oo yes that is what I'll think about all the different recipes I know. I thought happily thinking of my many, many recipes.

I was soon picked up and placed on a horse, Narron sat behind me I ended up falling asleep.

…………………………………………………………………. ……………………………………………..

lemony situation begins

In the Hotel (Atem's POV)-------------

I had just been pulled into the bathroom by Rose. The bathroom was full of steam; the mirror was completely steamed up.

I see her. She is still in the bathtub.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

Suddenly Rose started getting out of the bathtub, in what seemed like slow motion. I could see her whole body, water streaming off of her skin down her slender back into the tub. At first she was not facing me. I watched the water slide coolly down her back.

My mind screamed to get out of the bathroom as fast as possible, it was as though my body didn't receive that message, and I just stood there watching Rose. I felt paralyzed, well my body felt paralyzed, my eyes however were glued to Rose. I felt mesmerized or hypnotized whichever it was didn't matter, I just stood there.

Slowly she turned around so I could see her breasts. I watched in awe as water slid down from her hair over her perfect body. Down her delicate neck, around her perfect breasts, and down her flat amazing stomach the water droplets then entered the water of the tub. The tub was deep so the water went to her waist.

I swallow hard against my dry throat. I could feel my member harden.

In a blink of an eye, Rose was laying her wet soft body against my hard dry clothes. Her hands tracing my chest, leaving wet marks were her fingers had touched my shirt. Her hands then slowly went down from my chest to my abs, and then under my shirt.

I found myself pulling her closer to me

Her hands skillfully spread out on my abs, her bare skin on my skin drove me crazy. She then pushed me back, I fell onto the bed. She had removed my shirt, her wet body pressed hard against my body, water slid off of her and onto me. Her hands then skillfully removed my belt, my eyes shut tight in anticipation and excitement. Her hands slid under my kilt, skillfully her fingers spread out over my thighs as she rubbed her hands up and down against my thighs. My head flew back and my eyes rolled backward in pleasure as I felt her fingers caress my now rock solid member, I could no longer hold it in I felt the pleasure fill my chest, I had to release it I ended up groaning loudly. As if in response I was rewarded as I felt Roses mouth incase my member, I groaned as her mouth tightened round me, and bit my lip as I felt her teeth scrape me. It didn't take me long to come in her mouth.

I lay there in bliss, breathing heavily. I felt as though I had released a heavy burden. After all I had not done anything like this in quite some time.

I awoke from my daze to see Rose straddling my hips, "Now Now Atem, is your toy Serenity not keeping you fully satisfied?" teased Rose slithering down to lay on top of me she pressed her body hard against me, her head lay next to my cheek.

"That's a human for you. You need a more experienced lover like me." Whispered Rose kissing my cheek her fingers danced on my chest. I was still somewhat in a daze.

She licked my cheek, causing an image of when I woke up with Serenity to flash in my mind. The time we had woken up together when I had pinned her down to the bed she had pushed up against me and licked my nose.

END OF LEMONY SITUATION-----------

I became very enraged. I threw Rose off me she slammed into the wall, like a rag doll that has been thrown into the wall. Her body seemed limp and lifeless as it hit the wall that was across from the bed, the words she had said earlier sunk in.

"Stop it right now." I growl my eyes turn red, activated and fueled by my rage. Rose shivered in fear as I stared at her with my now red eyes.

I get off the bed and grab my belt and put it back on along with my shirt.

The key it's gone. I thought as I looked at the hidden compartment that was in my belt. I glare at Rose who was trying to figure out how the key inserted into the shackles, to no avail however. For the key didn't work if you didn't know where the key hole was, the shackles that hold vampires are quite tricky. They don't have key holes on the shackles them self. The key hole is hidden, each pair of shackles are unique both have a verbal release as well as a key.

I laugh, "The chains don't work like that Rose." I said walking up to the naked Rose and throwing a blanket over her and grabbed the key. Rose Quickly pulled the blanket around her, "Wow don't you treat a girl nice. Way to show your appreciation." Growled Rose sarcastically glaring at me, I just glare at her.

"I told you many times to just leave me the hell alone." I growled staring at her. She had curled up in the blankets.

"Well your body didn't seem to agree with you much there. Your mind may have said no, but you sure as hell enjoyed that. I don't understand why you keep denying it you wanted me, just because that human can't satisfy that part of you doesn't mean I can't." Growled Rose no longer looking at me she had instead decided to glare at some inconspicuous plant that was in the corner.

"Shut up Rose. Don't talk about Serenity like that. You don't even know her, just stop I'm not interested in you." I growl, although it was true I do not desire her. I can't internally deny the fact that I had enjoyed what had conspired between us, and that made me feel so guilty. It made me instantly think of Serenity, how much more I would have enjoyed it had it been her.

"Don't act so high and mighty. What will your precious human toy Serenity think of this?" Sneered Rose as she stood up wrapped in the blanket I had thrown over her, she then angrily walked into the bathroom.

'Ohhh Serenity … I'm so sorry.' I thought sadly I shut my eyes as tight as I can and bury my face in one of the pillows at the top of the bed, I felt disgusting. I felt lower then dirt, sure it could have been worse we could have actually gotten it on, but that sure as hell was no excuse I should have ran out of that bathroom the second Rose pulled me in.

I focus my attention on my task at hand. I must find and save Serenity. I thought determinedly, I now for a fact that Rose is stalling. How can I force someone to find someone? I thought drearily.

Then it hit me.

"Ra DAMN IT!" I yell out in my frustration. How the hell could I have been so rash? It was so simple, all I need to do is go back to the palace and use the millennium rod on her. Blinded by my anger I just assumed Rose would bring me right to Narron. Instead of saving time and surprising Narron I had succeeded in doing the exact opposite, in reality I had wasted this whole time and worst of all I had lost the element of surprise that I so desperately wanted. When it came to my older brother, I needed every advantage to beat him. I can't afford to throw advantages away such as the advantage of surprise, and time.

I growl in frustration.

It's time to do things my way, Narron I'm not playing your game anymore you're going to play my game. I thought as my eyes shaded and I yanked the chain, a dressed Rose came stumbling out her hair a mess.

"Rose, were leaving I don't give a shit if you become soulless. To me you have been nothing but an empty shell truly ugly. You hide behind your beauty as though it where a right rather than a gift, and for that I sentence you to a penalty game." I said in a monotone voice as I concentrated on the millennium puzzle.

"As you are on the inside you shall become on the outside, as you have used your beauty as a control tool your soul shall be locked in my puzzle until I deem it fit to release you." I said my eyes shaded by my bangs, the eye of Horus appeared on my forehead.

She was too terrified to even say anything. She looked like a child that had been cornered by their parent because they had been caught and were about to be punished, truly and utterly petrified.

"As I have said it so it is written and so it be done." I said

Rose quickly shriveled as the shadows engulfed her. When they disappeared they revealed a truly ugly person, her beautiful perfect skin had been replaced by sickly wrinkle ridden dry skin, her hair that once was the color of jasmine long, silky and thick was now dry, cracking and thin. Her eyes, her eyes were the scariest change gone were her gorgeous deep blue eyes now her eyes were a bland black color.

It was a good thing her soul was trapped in the puzzle because if she had seen herself, she would have killed herself. For Rose to lose her beauty was to lose her life she mind as well die because she thought there was no point in living if she could not get what she wanted by using people, by abusing her beauty.

"Well now Rose, seeing as you are soulless, and I have your soul you're my puppet. I mind as well release these chains." Said Atem matter-of-fact-ly removing the chains, things are going to go far more smoothly now.

----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Narron and Serenity (Serenity's POV)--------

I woke up in a way different looking room then the first time I woke up. This room was beautifully decorated, elegant like the palace at first I thought me getting kidnapped was all a dream until I saw a very familiar sand colored spiky hair.

"Well hello their sleepy head." Said Marik sarcastically I had yet again been handcuffed to a chair.

"Why am I handcuffed to a chair again?" I asked looking around, we must be in a palace of some kind but what palace this was obviously not Egypt.

"Well ……….. Narron said to handcuff you to a chair." Said Marik bored, he sat down on the bed next to the chair.

"Well can I be released now?" I asked agitated, why am I even handcuffed to begin with? I thought vaguely as the door next to me opened.

It was no other then Narron himself, he walked in and pulled up a chair from the desk in the corner and sat across from me.

"Well good morning sleepy head, It would appear that my baby brother is not as interested in you as I originally thought. Since he has not come for you yet, and from what I can tell from Rose, he has returned to the palace without you dear." Said Narron, I had looked down.

'There must be another reason why Atem returned to the palace without me.' I thought desperately trying to hold tears back, I put my head down my bangs covered my face.

"Ohhh dear you should not get attached to my baby brother; he's quite the heart breaker." Said Narron smoothly he had sat next to me.

Tears had begun filling my eyes. I tried to hold them in. I didn't want Narron to see me crying I already know he knows that I feel heartbroken.

"You would not be the first time my baby brother shattered a girls heart, in fact let me count the girls who Atem has shattered their hearts………… it's got to be in the 1,000's by now." Said Narron inches from me, he had begun stroking my hair.

"Stop it." I said as tears fell down my face I had not looked up at him, I gritted my teeth.

There was a low chuckle from Narron.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and forced me to look up into his dark red eyes, "Girl you are so lucky I like your personality or I would have you killed right now. A mind is a horrible thing to waste, you're going to help us whether or not you want to, but girl trust me, and you don't want me to force you to help us. It's best if you just do what your told because my dear its along way down the rabbit hole if you don't do what we want you to do." Growled Narron warningly releasing my hair, my head fell back down. My bangs covered my face. I was still in shock that Atem went back to the palace without me.

"Well Marik you can release her now, same rules as last time you're in charge of making sure our little guest stays here." Said Narron laughing evilly as he left the room

The room remained silent, a sad, cold, lonely silence that neither I nor Marik seemed apt to breaking, as he undid my handcuffs.

---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Palace Atem's POV

I had just gotten back to the palace. I had just stepped into the throne room when I felt it. It felt as though an arrow had been shot strait threw my heart. Only this arrow could not simply be pulled out. I hunched over in pain, leaning against a wall for support. The advisers and guards all ran to me.

"My lord, are you all right?" Said Simon the first one to get to me and speak as all the others ran to me.

There was a blur of questions but one seemed to silence them all.

"Where is Serenity?" Said Yugi looking around

Silence filled the room. No one even moved no one knew what to do.

I growled and pushed myself off of the wall and made my way to my throne and sat down. I was promptly fallowed by my advisers and priests.

Yugi was the only one who had enough confidence to talk, but even he was nervous about saying anything to the very enraged Atem.

I was literally fuming. I sat in my throne in a horrible mood.

"Atem what happened?" Said Yugi softly in a concerned tone

"Do I need to tell you people every RA DAMNED THING THAT HAPPENS TO ME?!" I growled angrily

Everyone physically flinched, "Atem were only trying to help you." Said Yugi cringing in anticipation of Atem yelling at them all again, but it was silent.

I have never felt this weak before, I've never had to admit I was wrong before either. I've never had to ask for help, help has always just been available. I have to swallow my pride if I want Serenity back.

I clear my throat and take a deep breath, "….. I was wrong. I should not have run out yesterday. I failed in finding Serenity, but I came up with a plan to find her." I said holding my breath I had no idea what to expect, and judging by everyone's faces they were in shock and had no idea how to respond.

"What do you have in mind?" Said Yugi the only one who had the courage to speak

"Is Seth up yet?" I said remembering how my brother had rendered him unconscious when he kidnapped Serenity. Even thinking about Narron kidnapping her enraged me.

Kasara shifted uneasily in her chair, Seth's chair her mate, sat vacant next to her. She had felt horrible without him always around fussing about her. It was only after not having him constantly fussing over her that she realized how much she needed him.

"Unfortunately not." Said Kasara in a hushed tone, she prayed he would wake up soon.

I let out a sigh sure I could use the rod if I wanted to, but the rod had chosen Seth so it worked best with Seth. Sure I could use it but it would take double the energy, plus the fact that I have to use the puzzle at the same time. I just don't have the energy required to run both the idioms simultaneously. I thought bleakly I rub my temples.

"Tell us your plan." Said Yugi eagerly, he was glad Atem had came back. He knew how Narron could be.

"Well, I … wanted Seth to come with me and use the rod on Rose. I sealed her soul in my puzzle. She is a mindless puppet right now. Seth could then search her mind for the location to her mate. I could then take that information and find him. Or if she truly does not know where he is, then we could force her to show us. Either way, I need Seth to operate the rod while I use the puzzle." I said agitated, I was exhausted. Sealing Roses soul had taken more out of me then I thought it would, as a result I was extra agitated more so then I was due to the fact Serenity was not around me.

"You can't be serious, taking Narron on by yourself?" Said Yugi staring at me with his accusing eyes

"She is my responsibility. I told her I would keep her safe. I want to save her. This has nothing to do with any of you. The elders didn't look to happy when I sent Seth and Kasara to check up on Serenity when we were in the meeting with Rose, I can't imagine there disappointment if I were to drag you all with me. Serenity needs to make a good Im." I was astonished. No one had ever cut me off especially when I was in the throne room.

Yugi had appeared in front of me angry.

"How can you say that? She is my friend too, who gives A FUCK what the elders think. Who knows what Narron is doing to her right now? Knowing him he's probably filling her head with bull shit, trying to turn her against you. You and I both know how twisted he can be." Yelled Yugi angrily storming off to his seat

I was shocked. I could not believe Yugi of all people would get so angry. He had a point though. I need to focus on finding her as fast as possible.

There was a stunned silence that filled the throne room. The silence seemed to last hours, but in reality it was just a few seconds.

"Kasara has any one looked at Seth?" I said numbly, threw my rage I had forgotten Seth, Joie and Mia had been injured by my brother. Depending on how my brother injured them, it could take any ware from a few seconds for them to regain conscious in extreme cases years.

"I did." Said Yugi, the only other person that would know how to treat injuries caused by my brother.

"How long till he regains consciousness?" I asked bleakly I secretly hoped it would only take a few hours.

"… At least one day, for him to regain consciousness. I'd have to say at least 3 days to use the rod, any sooner and he would be pushed to his limit." Said Yugi thinking

I sigh, damn 3 days is far too much time to let Narron fill Serenity's head with bull shit. I thought bleakly shaking my head.

"I don't suppose Seto has been trained in using the rod?" I said dutifully shutting my eyes.

Seto looks at Yugi then sighs, "Unfortunately not." He replied softly

I growl agitated, my anger flared again. It was from a mix of me needing Serenity to calm me down and the anger at myself for being so damn rash.

"Atem, you should go get some rest, with you in your current condition you will not be able to do much with such a short temper. Try and get some sleep, you will need the energy to use your puzzle for finding Serenity. I'll take care of things at the Palace while you're resting." Said Yugi trying to be helpful

I growl. I know he has a point, with my mind so messed up I can't do that much. I decided I would try and get some sleep perhaps calming down might bring up a better solution to finding Serenity.

I get up from my throne and begin walking to my bed chambers. I had just turned the corner to go to my chambers when Isis appeared in front of me.

"Are you not supposed to be in the court room?" I said agitated it seemed Isis was the one that always had to break the bad news to me.

"My lord, my necklace showed me an image, but I have no idea what it means. I thought perhaps telling you about it might help find Serenity." Said Isis softly

I look at her puzzled, "Why did you not say something when we were in the court?" I said

"I got it after you left the court room my lord." Said Isis apologetically bowing

"Fine come with me to my chambers tell me about this vision." I said opening the doors to my chamber. We ended up sitting at the kitchen table.

Unfortunately for me just sitting here at the table made me think of Serenity how she would happily bounce around the kitchen making food. How she loved the kitchen.

I sigh, sitting down thinking of her made me so damn depressed.

"In my vision I saw Marik. He was removing a blind fold from me, or removing a blind fold from the person I was receiving the vision from. I looked around it appeared to be a ghost town. Marik and I were standing in a stable. There was a saying written on one of the decrypted buildings it said something like, "We lived, we died, forgotten, forever nameless." Said Isis trying to remember more

I was stunned, speechless, "…. It's the curse written on kuelna's walls. Marik was Narron's best friend it would make sense that he would keep Marik around him. Perhaps your vision was from Serenity's perspective… if that is the case we can assume he is not within Egypt's borders any more. Kulalna is a border village. He must have been offered safe harborage from a different country." I said thinking

"This only complicates things more, if he is being harbored by someone then that means that there is more to this then I originally thought. Was there any indication of the time?" I said thinking

"It was bright outside so it must have been around midday." Said Isis trying to call back the vision

"Hmmmmmmm Marik must have been covered head to toe in clothes then, right?" I asked more of an obvious question.

"Yes, I think there were horses around if that helps. Whoever I saw it from seemed anxious." Said Isis her eyes had closed as she recalled the vision

"So about a half a day's travel outside of Egypt, that could be a number of places though. God I just wish we could get a vision of where she is now then I could find her." I said partly thinking out loud, banging my fists on the table causing Isis to flinch. I had not meant to startle Isis I was just so damn frustrated right now. It was an odd mix of anger, exhaustion, and crabbiness which was lethal for someone like me.

"Perhaps my lord you should rest now, if any more visions come up I will let you know." Said Isis standing and bowing then leaving

How the hell do they expect me to sleep? I have a hard time sleeping, and until recently, I haven't slept in decades. The only reason I had started sleeping again was because of Serenity, her sent her presence made me relax enough to sleep. I sigh and pound my fists on the table again this time much harder then when Isis was here, the whole table shook.

Images of Serenity started flashing in my mind, her smiling at me, her pulling me around to sit with me in the gardens, her running around my room, her lying in my bed, and the one that stung the most was her kissing me. I was instantly filled with guilt. How could I even let Rose touch me after what she had done not only to me but what she had tried to do to Serenity that night at the gardens. Serenity knew nothing about what Rose had been planning had she gotten a hold of her, I did however, had Serenity left the safety of the sunlight Rose would have tortured Serenity. Pealed the skin off her, and smeared the blood all over the gardens. Rose wanted to Kill Serenity, and she wanted to shove it in my face.

I lay my head on the table my eyes were so heavy, I was so emotionally drained, so tired, yet my mind kept buzzing. I soon numbly stud up, I started walking to my bed chamber only to stop outside my guest room. Serenity had just moved all her things into it. I fell to my knees and started crying. Her sent was all over the guest room, just seeing all her things in there made the room look full, but it felt so empty without her beautiful happy presence buzzing around. I felt so empty, like a shell, I felt lonely without her warm presence around me, she was so full of life so full of happiness she had filled my emptiness. Now with her gone I felt as though the emptiness that was left was going to swallow me whole. Was I really so weak I could not protect the one thing that had made me finally happy, after waiting 5,000 years, I could not keep her.

I sigh and stand up. This is not the time for a pity party. I must focus on rescuing her from Narron. She is in far more pain then I am in right now. With this thought in mind I softly shut Serenity's door, I didn't want her wonderful sent leaking out. I went to my bed chamber and lay down in my bed.

Gone was her wonderful sent from my bed, my bed used to always smell like her especially since she normally laid there and watched me do my paper work, sometimes she would take naps on my bed as well. I shut my eyes tight, I tried to sleep and after what felt like years of waiting for sleep to claim me. I finally fell into the darkness that was sleep.

Atem's Dream--------

I heard giggling and opened my eyes to Serenity lying next to me outlining my face. My heart was racing had her being kidnapped all been a horrible nightmare?

I pulled her close to me. I felt her soft hands cup my face. Then a soft whisper filled my ears, "Atem why did you return to the palace without me? Aren't you going to find me" She said sadly I could feel her tears running down her cheeks onto my cheeks. I suddenly realized that I too was crying.

"I'm searching for you right now. Where are you little one?" I whisper sadly into her ear as I kiss her cheek.

"I can't stay long." She said softly, her finger covered my lips as I was about to protest her leaving.

"I'm in a palace of some kind. We moved spots, I was originally in some underground place, then some ghost town and from the looks of it I'm now in a palace of some kind." She said softly kissing my cheek. I felt her hands move from my cheeks down my chest, under my shirt to touch my bare skin.

I grown softly, Ohhh how I have missed her soft skin on my skin, I smile. The next thing I knew I was being shaken. I had woken up to Yugi violently shaking me awake.

"What was that for?"I said dazed and confused

"You were screaming and having some kind of fit in your sleep." Said Yugi confused looking at me concerned.

"What? I was dreaming about her." I said softly a bit ashamed at myself for having to have Yugi wake me up.

Yugi looked at me apathetically he then sighed. Since when has Yugi sighed?

"Atem, please try and do something that takes your mind off her. If you don't you're going to go crazy thinking about her." Said Yugi softly as he left the room

O god's I'm going to go crazy I thought bleakly walking out onto the balcony, the wind blew in my hair, as my dream filtered into my awake mind and my body reacts.

"YUGI" I yell at the top of my voice he appears.

"I know where she is." I said happily as the wind blew my bangs across my face.

Yugi looked startled at me "How?" He said confused

"She is in the Libyan palace." I said thinking about how Isises vision had fit into what Serenity had said about her being in a ghost town, then what Serenity had said about being in a palace. The closest palace to Kalelna was Libya.

"Libya? But were on great terms with them why would they want your brother in charge?" Said Yugi confused

"I don't know and right now I don't care." I said about to jump off the balcony

"Do not be so rash Atem." Said Seth from behind me, I turn to see Seth standing at the doorway being supported by Kasara.

"He's right, you can't just bust in there without some kind of explanation. It would cause quite the rift between Egypt and them, especially with the new prince there." Said Yugi tugging on my shirt, I sigh and get off the balcony.

"I can't just sit around like this! Seth is in no shape to check Roses mind to see if Narron has some connection there or not. Yugi although Egypt is in good terms with Libya right now does not mean we will be when this new prince rises to the throne. I believe that's the prince that started up that petition to remove you too from the royal family list." I said it all fit together now, the prince from there had never liked us, but his father had.

"Atem please I'm begging you, just take a breather for one day. If he is in the Libyan palace he's going to stay there longer then one day to get supplies and rest up." Said Yugi begging me to stay for the day

"I have to agree, Yugi is right you already tried the rash reaction and that didn't go very well from what Kasara told me." Said Seth Kasara blushed.

That's the end for now sorry about the wait I already started on the next chapter though! All I have to do is add some more to it and proofread it. Originally I was going to make this chapter over 9,000 words but I'm just evil and I want more reviews so I decided 6,000 words is plenty!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 p7

**Chapter 13**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH**

_**Ps if you all want me to put summary's from last chapter in tell me and I'll add them back it. Also I was wondering I noticed alot of people read my first chapter but then don't read the rest is that normal for storys? or perhaps its the lemons that scare them off? maybe I should give better warrnings? REVIEW ME with what you guys im looking for bata people I dont exactly know how the system works so, I upload a story and how do I send it to bata? or do i have to Know people to send it to them?**_

_**Atems POV--------**_

I sigh, they had a point. I can't just break into the….. That's it! I may not know how to break into a palace but Bukura sure as hell does. He used to break into my palace all the time, I'm sure Libya's palace is probably easer to break into. It would be a piece of cake for him.

"Bring me Bukura. I have a very interesting challenge for him." I said smirking. Both Yugi and Seth look at each other.

Bukura appeared with his mate, "My lord." Said Bukura

"I want you to break into the Libyan palace I have reason to believe Serenity and Narron are there." I said smirking Narron would never expect this, not in a million years.

An evil grin appears on Bukura's face as he looks at Nanau who returns the look.

"I thought you would never ask would be our pleasure." Said Nanau

Pooff they were gone.

**------ Libyan Palace---------**

_**Serenity's POV—**_

Marik had just released me from my handcuffs, and left me in the room alone. There was a balcony that if I was a vampire I could have jumped off of and gotten away, but alas I'm human so there was absolutely no way for me to escape from this room. So I just laid on the bed and cried, not only had Atem returned to the palace without me, Narron was going to force me to help him strategies a way to defeat Atem. This is the worst possible situation I could be in. There was absolutely nothing I could do, my heart hurt so bad. My eyes became heavy and I fell asleep. (Serenity had the same dream Atem did but it was reversed when it comes to POV)

When I woke up it was dark out, I was hungry. I sat up to notice there was food sitting at the desk for me. I got up and quickly ate the food and laid back down staring blandly out the balcony and the sky. Right now I was regretting not taking astrology. I once heard that from the stars you could figure out where you were that would be so useful right now.

I sigh.

There was a blur as someone ran across my balcony too fast for me to figure out who they were. I became tense, than I remember that there was no way my situation could get any worse than it already was, I had been kidnapped, and Atem was at the palace. Sure in my dream he had said he had been looking for me, but deep down I was mad he had not found me yet.

Suddenly I see white hair sticking out from the balcony below me. I quickly get to my feet and walk out to the balcony. I had to walk carefully to make sure I don't think anything or make it sound like I was excited. I did want Marik coming in, I get to the balcony to see Buccora and Nanau one balcony below me looking around it appeared that they were looking for something.

As I was peering down at them, Nanau looked straight at me, the next thing I knew both of them had climbed the wall and were standing next to me.

No one said anything, Nanau pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled down something then handed it to me.

'DON'T make a noise, walk back to your bed lay down, change clothes to the ones in the bag.'

I nod my head and walk calmly back to the bed and glare at Bukura who rolls his eyes and shuts them. I then opened the small cotton bag that Nanau had brought. Inside the bag are a common dress and a common cape. I assume they were not mine. Perhaps this would make it harder for them to smell me. Never the less I quickly change clothes. I had a sneaking suspicious feeling that I was running out of time. I leave my clothes in the bed. Bukura silently walked up to my bed, and I climbed on his back. (Piggyback style)

We had just gotten out of the Libyan palace gates, I had thought we were home free but I was soon proven dead wrong.

I heard Nanau squeak, Bukura and I turned around to see Narron had grabbed Nanau by the throat.

"Now, Now Bukura who should die today? Give me Serenity and I'll give you your mate back." Said Narron

Bukura's body tensed he didn't know what to do. He had never anticipated this, he was ordered to get Serenity he had Serenity, but Nanau he had to save his mate.

"Bukura its ok, make the deal put me down. I would never want you two to get split up like this. It's alright." I said softly as he let me down from his back, I walk out in front of him. He was still frozen in shock, he was completely surprised. Had Narron expected this?

Narron chuckles, "Still have hope, do you girl? Atem didn't even come for you himself shows how much he wants you back, he sent two of his people. Yet you would trade your life for this vampire? Or perhaps you have another reason?" Said Narron curiously

I take a deep breath, "I would, but there is more to it. You would kill her, because you have no use for her. While I am useful to you so you won't kill me, well at least not yet any way." I said

Narron laughs and releases Nanau she scampers behind Bukura who shields her.

"Girl, I definitely have uses for sharp people like you. I would not think that just because I won't kill right now does not mean you should have hope that." He was cut off by Atem who had just appeared in front of me. Let me tell you he was so pissed you could fry eggs off his anger, he was steaming. Atem had grabbed Narron by the throat.

"Now this (catching breath from coke hold) is unexpected." Said Narron trying to get out of Atems choke hold that he had him in, to no avail however

"Bukura, take Nanau and Serenity and get out of here." Said Atem still holding Narron by the throat

"No way! Mariks here too" I said Atem cut me off.

"I lost you once already Serenity I sure as hell am not going to lose you again. I can handle my brother and Marik." Said Atem

"I'll stay." Said Bukura stubbornly, "to take on Marik, Pharaohs right, Nanau take Serenity and get out of here." Growled Bukura

Nanau appeared in front of me so that I could get on her back, but I didn't move. Truth be told, I had a bad feeling in my stomach. I don't really know what it means, but I didn't like it. I felt like if Nanau and I ran away now something bad would happen.

"Serenity please, I can't defend you and fight my brother at the same time." Said Atem his grip on his brother was loosening

"Please Serenity." Said Nanau softly there was something in her voice. Her voice seemed dry and cracked.

I got on Nanau's back and she began running.

**------Battle-----**

Marik soon came to join the battle as well, although he thought his opponent was going to be Atem he was surprised to find Bukura ready to fight him. In the end Bukura and Marik where a good match up, they were about the same age, and around the same skill level. Bukura barely won, it took all of his skill and age to beat Marik. In the end Marik was dead and Bukura was passed out.

Atem's and Narron's battle however was not as fast as Mariks and Bukura's, by the time Bukura's and Mariks battle was over both Atem and Narron were bloody and torn up. The reason that Atem's and Narron's battle lasted so long was because of a mix of things such as, they had grown up sparing together, they are roughly the same age, and most of all they both had the red eyes. Even for a vampire fight this was a long one, normally vampire fights don't last that long, mainly because vampires tended to tare their opponent up with their raw strength.

The beginning of their battle was composed mainly of each other fending off the others attacks, but by the time Bukura and Mariks battle was over both Narron and Atem were equally warn out from volleying each other's attacks. They were running low on both blood and energy. Each of the brothers had inflicted damage on the other.

Atem had been inflicted with 3 large, deep gash wounds across his chest from his brother's nails. His wound was bleeding badly, and was very painful.

Narron was equally in pain. Atem had dug his nails deep into Narron's stomach and across his chest. He too was losing blood fast, this battle seemed more about who could outfight fatigue the longest rather than who can overpower the other.

Narron pulled a sword out, and Atem drew his sword as well.

"A duel to the death then?" Said Narron as they both began circling each other

"That is fine with me." Said Atem both their eyes turned blood red as they launched at each other, Atem's sword made contact with Narron's sword, sparks flew.

"Someone's gotten stronger since the last time we had a sword fight." Said Narron breathing heavily as he rose his sword to attack again, this time however Atem dodged it and stuck his sword into Narron's side cutting Narron's stomach open more. Narron was in bad shape, the large gash from Atem's nails had only been enlarged by the gash made my Atem's sword. His intestines and stomach were visibly hanging out of his wound as blood goosed down. He growled in agitation as one of his hands went to his wound to apply pressure to stop some of the bleeding.

_**Atem's POV --------------**_

My brother looked shaky, we had both lost a lot of blood, and he looked like he was at his limit truth be told, I am at my limit as well. I can't let him know that though, as I was thinking he collapsed to the ground. I too began collapsing to the ground. I dug my sword into the ground to keep my body half way up so I could keep an eye on my brother. I crawled closer to my brother to see if he was dead or not. At about a foot from him he suddenly pushed himself to his knees plunging his sword strait into my chest, Ra it hurt. As an automatic reaction I stuck my sword strait threw his heart instantly killing him. He fell to the ground limp and motionless. I too joined him as I fell to the ground, my eye lids grew heavy.

Soon I became engulfed in the darkness of a forced sleep caused by a mix of exhaustion and fatigue that now clamed me. I found myself surrounded in darkness. The darkness was cold but oddly comforting. I was numb physically and emotionally. I briefly remember the pain I had been only moments before, but now in it seemed like a life time ago. The blackness was everywhere, ever so slowly I became aware of coldness growing on me. It had started at my feet, in the beginning I thought my shoes had fallen off and a breeze had hit my feet causing my feet to feel cold, but now my feet felt as though they had been emerged in ice. The feeling had begun creeping up my body to my legs and moving painstakingly slow. Ever so slowly I started to feel the coldness engulf my chest. Suddenly a pulse of fear shot threw me as realization hit me I'm dying. Panic then set in, I felt like this panic was going to overpower me like I was going to drowned in this panic and coldness. I felt so alone, I don't want to die alone. All I want now is to see Serenity one last time, so I could tell her how much I loved her, how she made me so happy.

**------Serenity and Nanau------- **

_**Serenity's POV------**_

We had been moving for about 10 minutes when I made Nanau stop. Nanau had not been running as fast as she could have been, it was as though she wanted to run but her feet were weighted down with cement. It probably had to do with the fact that Nanau and Bukura had always fought their battles together, and deep down she felt something was going wrong.

"Serenity, we should keep." Nanau stopped she hunched forward as she felt her mates pain from the battle. We didn't know at the time that at the exact same time Nanau hunched over was the same time that Bukura's battle was over with Marik.

"We have to go back. Bukura judging by your reaction has been hurt. I have a bad feeling about Atem as well." I said worried I didn't have to say any more, as soon as I got those words out Nanau began talking.

"Get on my back." Said Nanau I quickly got on it took us about 5 minutes to get back, and when we did get there we were welcomed by a gruesome site.

Blood was everywhere, pools of it, Marik and Bukura laid about 3 feet from each other. Atem and Narron lay about 2 feet from each other, Atem didn't look good even from a distance. I ran over to him and laid down on his chest, I heard him cough, and then I felt his hands run threw my hair. I looked up at him he didn't look good at all, his usually dark tan skin was pail, his eyes usually a rich crimson were a dull red. There was blood all over him, he had removed the sword from his chest but it left a huge hole in his chest.

I crawl up to him, careful not to push on his chest.

_**Atem's POV-------**_

The coldness and panic had spread like a disease all the way to my chin. I thought I was going to be eaten by my panic and the cold till I felt warmth radiating on my chest. I was snapped back into my body, I felt as if I had a switch that had been turned off and then was suddenly turned back on. It came with a price of course, as the numbness left, the pain seeped in to take its place. The pain was over powering. My eyes open to see Serenity.

_**Serenity's POV-------**_

"I'm so happy your safe now little one." Atem whispered weakly his hands held my face. His hands were so cold. His head turned to the side as he coughed up blood. I started crying, and buried my face in his hair. I felt his hand rub my back.

"Don't cry little one, I'll be fine." He whispered weakly kissing my cheek, I had a feeling he was lying to me he had lost far too much blood.

"Atem, don't leave me." I cried burying my face in his hair.

It was silent as Nanau appeared next to Atem and gasped, she quickly covered her mouth. "My lord, you've lost too much blood." Said Nanau shocked

Atem must have glared at her because she then left, I grabbed Atems shirt and pulled him closer to me. His breathing began getting heavy and labored. I get off his chest and look at his face. He smiled at me and started outlining my face with one of his hands.

"I'm so happy you came back." He said weakly as he outlined my face.

I lean my face closer to him and kiss him on the lips he pulls me close to him. Once we broke apart I could hear him struggling to breathe.

"Atem, bite me." I said softly He shook his head, "There's no way you are." I put my finger on his lips he was in no condition to argue, he was still struggling to breathe.

"There must be a way for you to bite me without turning me." I whisper softly I could feel his body tense under me.

His breathing became more labored.

"Please Atem, I love you. Please don't leave me." I said softly I had started crying again, I could feel his lips on my cheek, he had smiled.

"I love you far more then you could possibly ever know or understand." He said softly wheezing

"Then bite me." I whispered I felt him nuzzle my neck softly.

"Hold still, this will hurt." He said his hand braced the other side of my neck as his golden capped teeth pierced deep into my skin. Man when he said it was going to hurt, he meant it. As his teeth broke my skin, it stung, but after the stinging stopped I started to get sleepy. Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up in the palace, cuddled up against someone's bare chest. I look up. I flinch as pain shot down my neck from where Atem had bitten me.

Atem smiled as he outlined my face, "My my little one, you woke up mighty fast today." He teased as he buried his face in my hair.

I bury my face into Atem's chest as I started crying. I was so emotionally messed up. I was crying because I was still scared that this was a dream and I would wake up still kidnapped. I was still scared that Atem was not going to be alright even though I knew he was alright now. I was an emotional train wreck.

"Please don't cry little one." Atem whispered softly rubbing my back

"You scared me so bad." I sobbed not looking up at him, he kissed my forehead

"I'm sorry, little one." He whispered gently pulling me closer to him.

I had stopped crying my cheeks were still wet, it was then that I noticed that I had latched onto what I thought was Atems shirt but in reality was a wrap. The wrap was wrapped around his chest wound. He had told me that vampires heal fast. Although it depended on the wound, and the age of the vampire, the older the vampire the faster they heal. The wounds that take the longest to heal are those in the chest area, anything close to a vampire's heart takes longer to heal then say a gash to the stomach.

I heard the door open fallowed by footsteps that led to the bed that me and Atem were laying in.

I felt Atems head look up, out of my hair.

"Ahh Seth it's good to see you up and moving about by yourself." Said Atem

"You gave us quite the scare Pharaoh your brother literally had a heart attack when we could not find you. You promised you would wait at least a day for yourself to recover some energy before you launched Bukura to the palace. If Serenity had not been there to give you blood you would be dead." Said Seth angrily, he was not angry he was just stressed out.

I blushed and looked up Atem had a weird expression on his face, one I had never seen before. I think it was his guilty look, he looked down at me. Atem smiled then wiped my tears off my face with his thumb.

"Narron is dead. I watched him turn to ash in front of my eyes, that vase over there. The one on the table, it holds his ashes." Said Atem looking back at Seth who had changed expressions from anger to a mix of exhaustion and peer stress, Seth looked at the vase.

"It appears that the puzzle released Roses soul. She escaped from the dungeons, shortly after you disappeared." Said Seth going over to the vase and picking it up, it was just a run of the mill vase design. The thing that made it interesting is the way it was painted. There were pictures all over it. The vase seemed to depict some kind of battle against a dark beast.

"I'll make sure there is no way to revive these, were did you get a vase from any way?" Said Seth curiously looking at the vase turning it around in his hands

"Well, I had Nanau steal me one before we left. I thought it would be best to bring it back to insure that he is dead." Atem said his gaze returned to me, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Well Pharaoh you are on bed rest for at least a day. Depending on how fast you heal from that chest wound, it could be any were between tomorrow and 2 days from now for you to get back to palace work. You're damn lucky. Your brother's sword barely missed your heart. Had your brother been an inch up you would have been killed the second the sword pierced your heart." Said Seth still observing the vase then his gaze fell on me.

I was not facing him I was still looking at Atem.

"As for you Serenity, you too are lucky. Atem took way to much blood from you, if he had continued taking your blood for even a second longer you would be dead. You might start feeling like your all better soon, but Atem you better not let her out of bed for at least 2 days at minimum." Said Seth walking to the door, he turned quickly before he opened the door, he had obviously forgotten something.

"Oh food for both of you will be coming in shortly. Followed by your brother Atem, he's been worried sick. When I say sick I mean literally he was so worried he got sick, so Serenity do not go hitting on Seto you might give in a heart attack literally." Said Seth leaving with the vase

I just look at Atem he was staring at me he quickly rolled on top of me pinning me to the bed.

"You heard Seth." He said chuckling as he peered down at me he then came close to my ear,

"I have to insure you stay in bed." He whispered seductively

All of a sudden there was a loud booming voice coming from the hall.

"Pharaoh that means keep your body to yourself, you're in no shape to be doing other activities." Yelled Seth from the hallway

I give him the no, no look. He growls softly rolling off me so that he was lying next to me.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Yugi, Seto, Isis, Shadi, Kasara, Malabo, and Mina burst in. In seconds they were all crowded around the bed. Atem had sat up against the head of the bed and pulled me up against him. I was sitting in between his legs my back leaned against his chest.

A blur of questions began, Atem answered most of them.

"Serenity did Narron do anything to you?" Said Yugi receiving a glare from Atem as the blur of questions seemed to silence, making Yugi's question float in the air unanswered.

"No, well …. He told me that if I did whatever he told me to do I would not see much of him. He assigned Marik to watch me, he said along as I didn't try to run away, or do anything, nothing bad would happen to me. He said I was a guest as long as I didn't do anything." I said softly everyone had become silent, as my words sank in.

"He knew somehow that Atem had returned to the palace, he said he had been told by some people and by Rose." I said thinking, I burry my face in Atem's chest he must have given them some sign that that was enough for today because then everyone started leaving.

Atem sighed, "It's alright little one." He whispered softly as he pulled his hands threw my hair.

I look up at Atem with my big eyes. There was something in his eyes that had not been there before. Was it sadness that I was seeing in his eyes or perhaps it was guilt? I could not exactly pinpoint what it was, I wanted to ask him about it but I had a feeling that now was not the greatest time. So I just remained silent and waited for him to say something, anything.

"I missed you so much Serenity." He whispered softly into my ear as he pulled me tighter to him.

"I missed you too." I said into his chest, I bury my face in his bandages.

"Serenity, I don't want you to go far from me anymore. I've arranged for the special sell to be set up in the court room. My father had it constructed because at the time Egypt was having problems trying vial vampires. I've had it changed of course. It's like a room that has see through walls. It's impossible for vampires to break into it, and now that it has been changed to resemble a room it should be quite conferrable." Whispered Atem softly outlining my arm

I blush. He wants to put me in a cell? I thought at first about it as a bad thing, but the more I contemplated it the more it didn't sound that bad. I would get to see Atem more, sure it will be weird till get used to it. It's not that I don't want more time around Atem. I was worried there was a deeper problem that Atem was not telling me about. I thought Joie and Mia were excellent guards.

"The palace isn't safe anymore?" I said softly blushing. Is that what he meant? That he could no longer trust the palace people, that made me worried.

"No, no that's not what I meant. I just want to make sure your ok, at least till we find and capture Rose. Then I will certainly not mind if you run around the palace, it may give you a good opportunity to explore the palace kitchen. I know you love my chamber kitchen, the palace kitchen is much bigger." Atem said softly

"Rose escaped?" I said confused

"Unfortunately she seems to have disappeared. Although she is far less of a threat then my brother was. She could still hurt you or even kill you if she gets an opportunity." Atem said softly burying his face in my hair. He seemed to calm down whenever he buried his face in my hair.

"Ammm." I said blushing. It's not that I don't love lying with Atem in his bed. It's just I feel grows, I'm still covered in both my and Atem's blood, not to mention sand and sweat and other nasty things. Bottom line I really, really want a bath.

Atem pulls his head up.

"I was wondering if I could take a bath? I feel nasty." I said still clinging to Atems bandages.

Atem chuckled

"Well, let's get a female maid in here then." He said clapping his hands

I blush, "I'm not some baby! I can take a bath by myself." I said flustered

Atem could not help but laugh, as the maid came in.

"Ohhh Serenity, you are funny. The maid will just draw the water for you and help you around if you need help. I suppose if you want her to give you a bath she could do that as well." Said Atem chuckling and looking at me

"You find this funny don't you?" I said pouting

"I find this very funny Serenity. You tend to make me laugh." He whispered softly kissing my cheek.

------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 13

What will happen when Serenity has to get interviewed by the elders?

Will the elders like her?

What happens if they don't like her?

If you think the trouble is over, you're sadly mistaken. When imminent danger is over, the political dangers begin. What will the political elite think of Serenity the human? In a society run by vampires what will the vampire community think of Serenity? Will they accept her or will they fight against her and cause political Kayos?

Just some food for thought lol I don't really have a plot line. I have most of it filled out but it's like a skeleton outline. It lacks details. The next chapter might take longer I haven't started it yet since I posted chapter 12 yesterday. I didn't want to leave my readers hanging on the edge of a cliff for too long. LOL

**I REALY REALY APPRESHEAT ****REVIEWS**** ESPESHALY THE ONES WITH ADVICE !!!!!!!!! **

**I WOULD LOVE SOME BATA BUDDYS**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 p7

Chapter 14

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH**

A month had passed since Serenity had been rescued. She had adjusted to this "invisible wall room" that was inside the throne room. It was best described as a room that was off to the corner of the throne room. It was small compared to the normal palace room. They had put a small bed in there along with some books and games. If the room was not occupied it looked like a black box. Once someone was in there it was visible to those that were sitting in the thrones, but the person who sat with in the box had limited vision. From within the room one could only see the outlines of the thrones. One could not make out the fetchers of those that sat in the thrones. The box also was limited on what could be heard from the outside. Basically if one were in the box, and the advisers/ Pharaoh didn't want the person to hear their conversation there was a switch on the outside that blocked outside conversation. The same was true in reverse. Since Serenity was not a vampire it was against the vampire tradition for her to hear the dealings of the vampire court. Since Vampire court was the court that Atem was always at, the box had to be set on 0 visibilities from the inside and 0 on conversations from the outside, along with 3 on the inside. Basically while court was going on Serenity can't see, or hear what is going on in the court room, but Atem can see her while she is in the box. She could if she wanted to have Mia come in to keep her company, which she normally did.

Some things had changed however. Since Serenity had been kidnapped she had become afraid of vampires she didn't know. She no longer snuck out of the palace. Other than that she was back to normal.

The elders had came about a day after Atem was fully healed, and back in court, to talk to Atem about interviewing Serenity.

This is how it went:

Throne Room--------

Atem's POV----

The 2 eldest vampires were standing in front of the thrones. Atem and his advisers and priests all sat in their respective chairs.

"We have come to talk to Serenity, to interview the girl." Said the elderly woman she seemed frail like any elderly woman would, all except for her eyes, they held deep wisdom in there depts.

"She is still on bed rest, for blood loss." Said Seth sternly, Seth has been the head of the medical physicians for millenniums.

Both the elders looked at each other, they mimicked the others expression of surprise.

"How did that happen?" Said the elderly man

I sighed, "After the fight between my brother and I, I was suffering from massive blood loss. Had Serenity not come and let me drink her blood I would not be sitting here today." I said there was no shame in my voice, but in my mind I felt ashamed. It had been such a close call. I should not have had to do that, I was to protect her yet I failed to do so.

"I see. She let you do this?" Said the elderly woman

"Yes." I said tapping my fingers on my arm rest

"Yes we heard you killed your brother. We also heard Rose escaped. We have ground rules for when we do get to interview Serenity, we will now take the time to go over them. Seeing as she currently is in no condition to have us go talk to her we will do so at a different time." Said the elderly man

"Ground rules? What do you mean?" I said

"This is quite a different situation then it was when we had the controversy over Yugi and Seto. The main factor that is going to cause quite the problem is the fact that this Serenity practically appeared out of nowhere. At least when Yugi and Seto came out everyone knew them." Said the elderly woman she had been the main supporter for Yugi and Seto. While her mate the elderly man had been strongly against the two.

Yugi shifted in his seat. He didn't like to bring up the fact that Seto and he had thrown the whole royal court into kayos. Along with the fact that, that had happened over 3,000 years ago yet some of the royals didn't approve of it still. They however had acknowledged that their relationship had lasted long enough to demand mate privileges. The problem was Serenity didn't have 3,000 years for the court to except her. What she didn't know is she needed the courts approval for safe harborage. She didn't know the kayos the court could cause if they don't except her. However she did have one advantage that Yugi and Seto had not had, she had Atem, the Pharaoh and king of vampires, but would that be enough to persuade the royal court?

"Your point?" I said board of them. They could cause such problems sometimes.

My comment had earned me glares from both the elders.

"Our point is this Pharaoh, we may have sided with you when it came to Rose, but this is still a heavily divided highly controversial issue. We will have to get to know Serenity." Said the elderly man the gleam in his eyes told me all I needed to know he had been against this from the start, just as he had been against Yugi and Seto the second he had been informed about them.

"What my mate is trying to say is that there needs to be ground rules for when we interview the girl." Said the elderly woman her eyes were not nearly as easy to read as her mates. She seemed to still be undecided about whether this should be or not.

"And if I deny your ground rules?" I said daring them to challenge me.

"Well then we will just be forced to make our decision based off the fact that you have to use your personal guards to guard the girl, if you can't take a human for your mate and protect her. How are you to persuade the royal court that she is your mate, considering the fact that a mate is to be guarded by their other mate?" Said the elderly man

I growled internally

"Who the hell said I was going to introduce her to the vampire royal court? I have no intention of introducing her to it. The vampire court is just a bunch of spoiled, vial vampires who seem to think that they affect my decisions." I said glaring at the elders

"Pharaoh it would look far worse for the court to find out about it another way. They will find out, especially since she saved you after you fought with your brother. Don't forget Pharaoh your father constructed the court of elders to insure that the old traditions remain." Said the elderly woman shocked by Atems words

"I have never judged the court on their mate decisions why should they judge my decisions on whom I take for a mate? We discussed this when the controversy of Yugi and Seto came about. I will not judge people on their mate, I have no say on who you may have chosen to be your mate." I said logically sometimes I have to point out the obvious to the elders.

There was a silence because no matter how you look at it. I was right.

"Never the less, we have to interview the girl, and we have discussed and agreed there must be ground rules for the interview." Said the elderly man trying to steer clear of the fact that I was so right

"Tell me these ground rules." I said

"We want to interview the girl by our self's. That means we want an individual interview with her. You are by no means to interfere with the interview, nor are you to feed the girl answers, nor prep her for the interview." Said the elderly woman

"This violates so many mate privileges, shall I count them out?" I said sarcastically

"She has not been granted mate privileges yet Pharaoh. The counsel assigns mate privileges, as deemed so by your Father." Said the elderly man

"Well what if I were to say screw that and just take her as my mate?" I said challengingly glaring at the two

"Well we would have to inform the royal court of your decision, and Pharaoh they would by no means take the girl in as their own then." Said the elderly woman

I growled again mentally. Damn, that stupid council. They have caused me nothing but misery since the first time I sat on the throne.

The council of elders commissioned by my father due to the fact that the elders at the time thought that if my father bypassed my brother's right to the throne, I would have to have extra guidance on vampire morals and royal court matters. They justified this by saying that I had not had enough training to be Pharaoh, because my father had not fully trained me. My father in his weakened state physically and politically had no choice but to except there request. Since then there job has been to insure that I don't go against the old rules. Even though threw out my rain I have changed many of the rules to better fit this modern society of vampires, they still hold fast to the older stricter rules. This was the biggest no, no of them all. As the old rules state, the council of elders governs mate privileges, and court rules, although I have gravely decreased there power over court rules I have not successfully reduced their power over mate privileges.

"The only way I will agree to this is if Yugi is allowed to be there as well. I have not taught Serenity about the vampire council nor have I taught her about the vampire court." I said this way Yugi could watch out for her. He had already gone through this once he could advise her on what to say and what not to say.

There was a pause as the two elders discussed my compromise.

I turned to Yugi who sat next to me.

"This is ok with you right?" I asked softly as I leaned in, he too leaned in.

He hesitated, "There skimming something you know. Of course Serenity is my friend." said Yugi he was uncomfortable, he was fidgeting around.

We return to sitting back in our chairs, as the elders clear their throats.

"We have to discuss this with the council, but my mate and I see no reason why it should not be allowed." Said the elderly woman

"Is that all?" I said

"We will come back in about a month to insure that Serenity has been all healed and comfortable." Said the elderly man

_____ That was a month ago________

As requested, Atem was not to tell Serenity about the council or the elders.

Atem's POV------

Later that day after dinner------ Lemony situation

I was lying on my bed. My back was against the headboard in my pj's. My Pj's are just a kilt. I was doing some papers that I had not finished in court today, when the torches blew out. I put the papers down as the door to my bed chamber slowly opens. I have perfect vision when it's dark and with the torches it was pitch black.

I smell Serenity, I smirk, what in the world is she doing I thought chuckling to myself. As I see Serenity enters the room and shut to door behind her.

She was wearing this black thin fabric that barely covered her chest. She had a short tight black skimpy skirt on. She didn't have any jewelry on, her hair was down and slightly wet. She slowly walked to the edge of the bed. I don't think she knows I can see her, which only amuses me more. She then crawls onto the bed, and slowly crawls up to me. She was lying on my chest. Her warm almost naked body was pushed up against me, the best part is she had willingly come to me, and this turned me on so much.

"No more work today." She whispered seductively taking my papers from me and laying them on the floor. I smile and rub her soft naked back as she crawls back on me.

"Boy aren't you the naughty little girl today." I whisper hotly in her ear. She pushes harder against me. Her soft chest was pushed up against my chest while her legs were lying in between my legs. She crawled up so that her cheek was pushed up against mine.

"I think I'm being nice to you." She teased seductively licking my cheek.

Damn I'm going to have one fun night tonight. I thought chuckling lowly. As she kissed me going deep in my mouth, she then kissed my cheek, and softly kissed down my neck. As she got to the base of my neck she then licked back up my neck, if she only knew how much that turned me on. She then slowly went down my chest placing kisses all over me. Soon she got to my belt and laid her head on the inside of my thigh and outlined my belt with one of her fingers, while she looked at me with her big innocent puppy dog eyes.

"You are the biggest tease I have ever seen." I said deeply

I groaned softly as she outlined the top of my kilt. She then removed my golden belt. She then kissed my member going down my shaft. I was harder than a rock by the time I felt her mouth finally incase my member. It felt so good to know she wanted me in the same way I wanted her. My head went back as her mouth tightened around me, I groaned loudly as I came in her mouth. I was sitting on a little cloud, I felt so good. I must have laid there for a couple minutes because I came back to reality due to Serenity shaking my shoulders.

"Are you ok?" She said nervously

I chuckled softly. I keep forgetting she's a virgin she's never done this kind of stuff before. I roll on top of her pining her to the bed.

"My turn, you have much to learn little one." I whisper hotly pushing down on her.

"Teach me." She said seductively pushing up against me. I chuckle releasing her hands to feel down her soft body. My hands slid down her shoulders, over her soft breasts, across her stomach, and over her legs. She licked my cheek, as my hands made their way back up to her back. I pulled her against me, as I kissed her going deep into her mouth. We pulled apart breathing heavily.

I then kissed her cheeks and when slowly down her neck nipping at her soft delicious skin. She seemed to like that because her hands shot into my hair. I chuckle softly to myself it didn't take much to turn her on. I soon made it down to her chest. I look up at her and outline her soft breasts. It is my turn to tease her. I thought smirking at Serenity who just blushed as her back arched more. Satisfied with her reaction I take her shirt off and suck on one of her breasts as my hand rubs the other.

I then made my way over her soft stomach down to her skirt. I caress her skin right above the top of her skirt. She let out a soft moan. I crawl back up pinning her body back to the bed. My head resting on her shoulder, having almost all of her skin to myself felt so good.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I whisper softly outlining her soft face. I thought for sure she would blush, but she didn't she turned her head so that she looked right into my eyes, she nodded her head yes. I smile softly I kiss her lips. I push off the bed so that her back can arch again. As one of my hands begins undoing her skirt, she then pushes up surprising me as she kissed me. By the time we were done I had removed her skirt. I chuckled softly. I look down at her warm naked body. I'm never going to forget how she looks right now. Her body looked so frail compared to mine. I kiss her lips softly before returning to her woman hood I ran my hands up and down her thighs I slowly snaked my tong into her core and slipped it in and out repeating the process in a very slow and deliberate manner. I then settled myself against her heat. Serenity's back arched more as her hands found their way into my hair. I was about to enter her when we heard someone frantically running around my chamber and open my bed chamber door.

I quickly cover Serenity.

-----End of lemony situation----

"WHO THE HELL JUST RUNS INTO SOMEONES BED CHAMBERS?!!" I growl severely pissed off.

"Sorry, but Atem the elders are hear and they demand an interview with Serenity." Said Yugi hurriedly shielding his eyes and running out of the room

Serenity's POV-------

Elders I thought nervously. Whoever they are must be important if Yugi had to come and get Atem as I look at Atem. He had hastily gotten out of bed and put on a kilt. I too got up and put on a plane white silk dress.

"So who are elders and what do they want from me?" I said nervously going in the bathroom to fix my makeup and hair.

Atem soon joined me. He too was fixing his hair.

"I gave them my word I would not tell you anything about them. Yugi will be able to explain more about them. They want to have an interview with you, don't worry, I would never leave you alone with them. Yugi will be joining you." Atem said looking in the mirror, fixing himself up

"So you won't be there?" I said fidgeting slightly. I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"I can't." Said Atem he had finished fixing his hair and makeup and was now just blankly staring into the mirror.

I look at him. I must have looked like a lost and confused child, because that's how I felt.

He sighed.

"There's a lot more I can tell you after they have their Ra damned interview. They have forced my hand when it comes to this matter." Atem said

I looked away, back into the mirror. My hair looked normal, blond slightly curly hair ran down my back. My bang's where parted to one side, my skin a light brown. Then it hit me, as I looked at Atems reflection, he will always look that way, but I will not. Some day my hair will lose its color, my skin will lose its tightness and wrinkle, and I will wilt like a flower. Eventually I will lose youth while he forever will look 25. When that time comes will Atem still love me?

Almost on queue Atem looked at me, as I stared bleakly at myself. My eyes hazed over as I looked at my image. My eyes had inadvertently had started looking down as I drifted off into deep thought. By Egyptian standards I am not beautiful. A beautiful woman by Egyptian standards is one that is medium height, that part I had right. Deep blue eyes, symbolic as a reflection of the life giving Nile, sun kissed skin, dark tan skin. To have dark tan skin is to be loved by Ra the sun god. Long pitch black strait hair, Isis the goddess of the Nile had black hair she was said to be the most desirable woman ever made. As one could plainly see I didn't have many of these qualifications, by Egyptian standards I am ugly.

I look back into the mirror a new look of determination had emerged in my eyes. I wanted to know what Atem saw in me, what did I have that all the other women that were constantly vying for his attention didn't have?

I looked over myself the answer was obviously not on the outside, so that means perhaps my personality made up for my ugliness? I thought as my determination in my eyes faded away.

"Serenity, I love you because you're different. You never really saw me as Pharaoh. You love me because of me. I think you're beautiful, I just don't know how to show you." Atem whispered he had wrapped his arms around me from behind and was laying his head on my shoulder.

His voice had snapped me out of my daze. I turned my face to face him.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" I asked curiously

He let out a sigh as he released me and walked over to his closet to pick a shirt out.

"I've seen that look before." He said his voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt which he had pulled over his head.

I walked over to the shut balcony. I moved one of the thick balcony curtains, to look at the sun dial. My eyebrows rise in shock and my mouth drops open in surprise, the sun is raising.

"Atem, these elders I'm assuming there vampires. The sun is just rising, why would they want to talk to me now shouldn't they be asleep?" I asked curiously.

Atem walked up next to me and looked at the sun dial.

"Well they don't know you have adjusted to our nocturnal sleeping schedule. There probably trying to be polite." Said Atem yawning and stretching

I suddenly became aware of how heavy my eye lids had become, as I cover a yawn. "Is it going to be long this interview?" I said softly as someone knocked on the door.

Atem began walking to the door. "I'd assume so. Well if you get tired Yugi will have them call a recess so you can get some sleep." Said Atem opening the door to an embarrassed Yugi

"I should strangle you." Growled Atem glaring at Yugi who meekly scurried past Atem like a mouse running away from a hungry cat, Yugi scurried next to me. Yugi was dressed in a plain white kilt with a blue stripe down the middle. He too had a crown on like Atem but it did not have the pointy gold ends that extended into his hair. He had a plain white shirt on, and gold ornaments on like Atem.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys. I know Serenity told me not to disturb you two, but the elders they burst into the throne room. I was in the middle of human court. They demanded to have me come get you two. I tried to delay them for as long as I could, but in the end I had to come and get you two." Yugi said miserably, I think it was directed at both of us

Atem just grunted.

"It's alright Yugi, who are the elders?" I asked looking at Yugi. Although we are the same height, to me Yugi always seemed shorter than me.

Yugi looked back and forth between me and Atem. Atem nodded at Yugi and Yugi cleared his voice.

"Well when my father by passed my brothers birth right to the throne, not everyone agreed with this decision, as a compromise he allowed a council of elders to be formed. There purpose is to govern old traditions, however over the years we have moved away from the traditionally strict rules that once governed us to more excepting rules. Over the years the council of elders has lost a great deal of power, but there is one thing that they still to this day govern over and that is mating privileges. In the past there power over this was more ….. How do I say this…… absolute." Said Yugi trying to think of a way to explain this

"I don't get it. I thought things that involved mates were up to the vampire?" I said confused

"That is true, the council only is allowed to govern………. Mating issues that have never been encountered before, take Yugi and Seto, they too had to go through this process." Said Atem

"Why?" I said

"Serenity there are some things that Atem and I have been severely sheltering you from like the Nobel court system. There are two systems, those of higher class fall into, my courting system the human system and Atems the vampire court system. The vampires are far more volatile, they have their higher class, more "pure" blood system. They have influence on how Atem and I rule over Egypt. Not necessarily on how we make decisions, let's just say when we all agree things move far more smoothly then when we disagree." Said Yugi him having the most contact with modern humans, he often explained things to Serenity. Mainly because Atem had lost contact with humans some time ago and often times had issues explaining things to Serenity, in terms she could understand.

"I get it. It's like at the store, our head manager would give prices that were undisputable, absolute. Things went better when prices were lower, that was only possible if the materials we used got cheaper. If the materials got mad at us and raised the price, we could raise the price or we could keep it the same. If we kept it the same we ran out of products." I said

"Sort of but on a far bigger scale." Said Atem

"What does the elder's have to do with the court?" I said

"Everything, they have quite the influence there. Although Atem has a far bigger influence they still have enough influence to …… shall we say rock the boat." Said Yugi

I laugh 'rock the boat'

"So I have to impress these people?" I said

"No, no that would be the worst thing. Atem and I have been talking trying to figure out why they would want such a thing. They said to get to know you, but there not that nice you see, there must be an alternative motive. We could only think of one, and that was no good." Said Yugi

"Well, maybe they want to rock the boat?" I said I released the balcony curtain I had been holding the whole time.

Atem and Yugi looked at each other.

"That's what we thought too. It does not matter the intention right now, just be yourself. These are old vampires, lying is pointless." Said Yugi walking toward the door he stopped at Atem. Atem was still standing by the door to the bed chambers.

"Serenity, go with Yugi." Said Atem

I followed Yugi to a meeting room.

------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

1,000 hits AMAZINGNESS !!!!!!!!

REVIEWS  
REVIEWS  
REVIEWS

Thanks to all who are reading my story and those who are reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

Revised: 12/5/10

Chapter 15

I don't own Yugioh

Serenity's POV-

I have been living in the palace for months now, yet I'm constantly surprised by how many rooms there are. I fallow Yugi down the hallway toward the throne room. We stop just outside the thick oak double doors that leads to the throne room. I've seen the throne doors millions of times, yet every time I see them I am shocked by their size. The oak wood holds such elegants, it's shear bulk looming over everything, yet there is a feeling of desperation with it. As though it's balking size and elegance are about to crush you at any given second. I suppose that it feels this way because more often than not it is the last thing people see before they enter the throne room to be judged by Atem.

Yugi had turned and unlocked an inconspicuous, plan looking door that is off to the left of the throne room doors. I have never noticed it before. Perhaps it is because it seems to be some kind of meeting room, along with the fact that most meetings tend to be held in the throne room, for convenes sake. As I enter this room I imminently want to leave it. It is poorly lit giving it an ominous feel. There is a small, round wood table in the middle of the room accompanied by 4 chairs. The room looks so cramped. The small table and chairs take up all the free space in the room.

I hear the sound of wood against sand stone as two people sit down. The chairs bang against the wall to their back. Yugi and I sit down opposite of them. So the questioning begins…

"Are you enjoying your stay at the place?" Asked the elderly women her eyes seem to stare into my soul.

"I like being here very much." I say plainly.

"Being constantly alone during the sunlight hours must be hard?" The elderly man stated

"…. Well I normally sleep during the day." I cover a yawn

"She has adjusted to the nocturnal time schedule." Yugi stated, suprizing the elders

"Have you talked to Pharaoh Atem about being turned yet?" Asks the elderly man slyly

"Serenity you don't have to answer that question. It is highly invasive not to mention very rude." Yugi glars at the two

"We'll take that as a no then." the elderly woman sighs

"I have." I responded, Yugi looks at me surprised. I look down into my lap this conversation is making me feel embarrassed.

"Really?" The woman seems surprised

"Yes" I look back at the elders

"When he bit you did you want him to turn you or keep you human?" Asks the elderly man

I blush and look down at my hands resting in my lap.

"Deep down I wanted it…. But Atem told me I was not ready for it." I start blushing. I haven't told anyone that, not Yugi, not even Atem.

"Now do you regret wanting to be turned after the pain you went through when he drained you of blood?" The elderly man tried to cover the accusatory tone in his voice, but I heard it. For some reason this made me mad.

I'm a very patent, calm low boiling point type of person. This struck something in me, how dare he. He had no idea what I felt. How much I wanted to be a vampire, how much it would solve our problems.

The blush was gone from my cheeks replaced by rage filled eyes. Bangs fell infront of my face obstructing my eyes as I stood up.

"… I don't know why you don't like me, frankly I don't care, you will never be able to understand the way I feel. How much it kills me every day to wake up and look in the mirror only to see I've aged another day. To know….. Atem won't." I angrily clench my fists till the knuckles turn white, I feel Yugi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, this room feels stale, I'm going to go out into the balcony to take a breather." I hiss walking out of the room into the hallway, then to the balcony, quickly followed by Yugi.

We remained silent for a few moments staring blankly out into the courtyard. I slid down the wall so that I sat with my knees to my chest.

"Ohh Yugi ….. I hope I …. Didn't cause trouble." I said hoarsely as tears silently slid down my cheeks.

"Seeing you angry reminds me of Atem, only you handle yourself far better." Yugi smiling at me, then kneeling next to me.

I sigh and wipe my face then smile at Yugi

"Don't worry, …. They wanted to cause a reaction. You haven't told Atem about your feelings, about the age thing, have you?" Yugi softly whispers sitting next to me

"No….. I …. Just don't know what to say. I understand the time/age thing. He wants me to think about it more but… I've set my mind on it….. I don't want to hurry him."

"….. Talk to him about it."

"We'd better get back in there." I said taking a big breath, standing up and walking back into the room.

_ Atem outside the door_  
Atem's POV

Although I am not allowed in the room nothing was said about me ease dropping and that is what I have been doing for the past 20 minutes. I'm shocked about what Serenity had said about waking up every morning, so it was me who made her feel ugly?

I took a step away from the door.

Yes we had talked about if I turned her, but why had she not told me her feelings, her urnings to be turned. Was she afraid of my reaction? I ponder this as the questions began again.

-In the Room-

Serenity's POV-

The elders seemed to still be shocked by my outburst. They seemed frozen, as Yugi and I sat back down.

"Have you been introduced to the human court system yet?" Asked the elderly woman

"No"

"Most of the court already knows of her. It seems Serenity was very popular during her school days." elaborated Yugi

The elderly man did not like this. He scowled in response to Yugi.

"Do you miss going out into the city?" Questioned the elderly woman

"….. We all go out on Wednesday, but I've always been more of a home body….. If I wanted to go into the city all I would have to do is tell Atem."

"Can't you make decisions on your own?" Scorned the elderly man narrowing his eyes at me

"Of course, I don't want Atem to worry."

"Pharaoh has never forced you to do anything has he?" asked the woman

"No, never." I gave them a weird look

"How did you come to be a palace resident?" asked the woman

"Confidentiality, as you are aware Serenity helped us find my brother. She does not and should not answer that question." Said Yugi glared at the two elders

God I'm glad Yugi's here, I don't want to have to explain that whole ordeal to the elders. They already seem against me.

"Well as seeing Prince Yugi is not allowing us to get the information we came to get we should just leave." The man standing

I look at Yugi who was calm as a cucumber.

"Elder Mark you know better than to expect such questions to be answered." Yugi calmly replied as the elderly woman too rose.

"If that is the case." Atem calmly commented he is leaned against the now open door to the conference room.

The two elders stare wide eyed at him.

"Well we can escort you out if you like." Atem boredly flicked his wrist.

"Were you ease dropping?" The elderly woman looked mortified

I got up and walked over to Atem, he wrapped his arms around me holding me against his chest.

"In no way did either of you exclude nor prohibit ease dropping. Thus you allowed such." Said Atem the fact that he is a game master shown in his voice.

The two elders looked flustered and defeated.

"We are by no means fin" Yugi cut them off "By insinuating leaving you ended the interview, so much for you attempt to intimidate us." Said Yugi also standing

"I have court to attend to, good day." Said Yugi leaving fallowed by the elders, leaving me and Atem alone.

I blush and look up. "You heard everything?" I said the guilt was appearing in my voice

Atems fingers outlined my face.

"I never knew it was I who made you feel …. Unbeautiful" he whispered sadly

"That's not what I meant." I said softly I felt ashamed for some reason

He was silent. He was giving me time to think.

"I feel sad… I'm slowly dying while you are not…. I feel alone." I said softly burying my face in his chest

-Atems Pov-

She feels alone? I thought softly remembering the despair I had felt when Narron had kidnapped her. Is that what my little angel feels?

"Your never alone, little one." I whisper softly as we both slid down the door s that she is sitting on my lap, and can cradle her. Her fingers began outlining my face.

"Alone on the inside…. But only when I think of …" her words trailed off as she outlined the bite marks on my neck. A shiver ran down my back. I knew she wanted me to turn her…. But it's too soon.

"Serenit" I didn't get to finish she had put her soft finger on my lips.

"I know, you wanted to know how I felt, so now you know." She said softly covering a yawn

"It's too early for you to be up." I said softly picking her up and carrying her to their room

Sorry it took so long, collage finals are coming up and I will be busy for a while. Next time Atem will take Serenity to the Vampire Royal Court dance, so that she can become accustom to them and for them to get use to her. … I wonder how it will go?


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 p6

Chapter 16

I don't own Yugioh, although I do own Serenity LOL

(ps, I didn't really do that good of a review on this chapter because I felt guilty about making everyone wait for it to come out so this is a warning there is more than likely spelling and grammar errors in this chapter)

The dance Serenity will be attending is called the Summer Royal Court Festival Dance. Every five years after the winter vampire dance, there is a break in the royal court sessions. Meaning that every five years the vampires that make up the royal court go on a 6 month break, kind of like summer vacation for school students. This dance would mark the end of the 6 month brake period, making it the perfect time to introduce Serenity to the royals. Although the royals may have be out of the palace during the time of Serenity's arrival by no means insinuates that they didn't know about her on the contrary they knew about her right away. Word spreads fast when it comes to the vampire king, especially if there is the possibility of him finally finding a mate. This had been working in their favor they had gained a positive consensus when it came to the royals, that was until the elders found out about it and decided that a human and a vampire was ethically too much for the vampire community to handle especially since they had all just gotten over Yugi and Seto. This of course changed some of the older more powerful of the royals to agree with the elders, although not all did.

The Vampire court system is composed of a three class system. The first class is those that have ruling blood basically this means those who are princes, princesses, queens or kings. The first class is the highest of the court system and they hold the most influence and power in the system. There are 5 families in this section they do not attend all the dances they mainly come to the important ones. (Atem, Yugi, Seto, Bukura, Nanau)

The second class being those of blood that could be traced to the ruling royals but they are not close enough to be considered princes or princesses, they are more like cousins and lords of smaller sections of land. There are more of these then the ruling royals but they hold less power, about 8 families in this class. (Seth and Kasara are in this group)

The third class being the most populous of the classes, they hold the least amount of power. These are old, rich and well known families mainly consisting of merchants, trade men and specialty families along with those that are in Atem's favor. About half of these families live within the palace all of which leave during the brake period, about 10 large families. (Isis, Shadi, Malabo, mina, Joie, Mia)

The elders are also considered part of the Royal court. Not by Atems choice and because they did not have Atem's favor there power in the court had been severely reduced. They are in the middle of the ruling royals and those who can trace their blood back to royals. Although that seems high up on the power list, they used to control the whole court system, that was until Atem turned 500 and took the whole system over.

In Atem's and Serenity's room, Serenity is getting ready for the summer royal court festival dance.

Serenity's POV---

I'm standing in front of a body size mirror that some of the maid's had brought in for me to look at myself in. I can see myself as the maids run around fussing about me fixing my dress hair exedra.

I am in a grumpy mood today it has nothing to do with the dance. In fact I am antsy and come to think of it I'm excited for the dance even if it means I'll be in a room full of vampires I have never meet before. I'm grumpy because these maids must think I'm some stupid child who needs them to dress her for her. I've tried to kick them out, but Yugi came in and said that it's best if they make sure I'm dressed in proper royal attire, that if which I have no idea what proper royal attire is, so I have no choice in the matter.

I feel like a retarded, fat, pasty looking, fake Barbie doll in a puffy princess dress. The dress in itself is not bad on the contrary it is a beautifully hand sown yellow dress with interconnected but loosely sown flower outlines made of red thread. The dress is of European origin meaning it has a corset that is tightened until I can barely breathe. The top resembled a halter top in the way its thick straps and low neck line had been made. The harder fabric of the corset went down to my hips then like a bathing suit's bottom it has an inverted pyramid like shape except slightly curved down and far thinner. From the bottom of the hard corset flowed a plethora of yellow courser material that has little holes in it. The yellow courser material reminded me of fishing nets but with pin sized holes. Under the many layers of this yellow material was an ocean of white silky material. I have not yet seen what the shoes looked like, but it couldn't get any worse could it? I mean I'm a fat, retarded, pasty looking, inflamed flower, fake Barbie doll. I am not made for this dress. My light tan skin has taken on a sickly yellow glow that is radiating off the dim yellow dress. Thank the god's Yugi came in….

His face was priceless he had been carrying some box. The second he walked into the room he dropped the box as his jaw dropped.

"O god we need to get you out of that dress you look like a demented flower." Said Yugi glaring at the maids who quickly ran out of the room

"You're telling me! I told them yellow is too bright for my skin." I said as Yugi helped me get off the block the maids had made me stand on so that they could fuss about my dress.

"Well thank the god's we have enough time to find a better dress for you." Said Yugi as we walked over to the large walk in closet which held many dresses from all over the world, Atem had told me that people kept giving him dresses so he threw them in his extra closet. I just stood in the middle of the closet as Yugi began looking threw the dresses, as though he were shopping. I decided that it would be best to give Yugi some space so that he could look about the room easer, so I stepped out of the closet going across the hallway to sit down on a chair that is next to a small side table.

I sat there for a while staring off into space and wondering what Atem was going to wear, I guess if I really want to know I could go look in his closet. Nah I kind of want it to be a surprise. I thought as my eyes hazed over.

Suddenly Yugi was laughing at me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Day dreaming already?" teased Yugi he had 2 dresses, one in each hand, he began walking up to me.

I stood up so that he could hold the dresses up to me and gage wither or not they would look very good on me.

He swapped back and forth between the dresses for about five minutes mumbling as he did so. Finally after the godrillanth time of switching between the dresses he said, "Most defiantly this one." Holding out one of the dresses

In his had he held a soft blue dress made of a silk like material, it was not of European origin in seeing this I let out a soft sigh of relieve I would be able to breathe in this dress. It had a soft swirling design, made with a darker blue thread softly sown threw out the whole dress. The top part of the dress resembled that of my current dress with the haltered like top. The dress Yugi had was a skin tight dress and went to just above my knee. The shoes were simple just a pair of dark blue flat sandal like shoes.

"Alright Yugi, I'll try this one on." I said taking the dress to the bathroom to put it on, only to realize I needed Yugi's help to remove the corset. Then of course I had to leave the bathroom so he could untie it. Upon re-entering the bathroom the second dress felt way better then the first one, it also fit much better. With the new dress on I exited the bathroom to see what Yugi thought of the new dress.

"God I am so good." Said Yugi smiling

I laugh, "What would I do without you Yugi!" I teased as I hugged him

"O god I shudder to think of the clothes you would be wearing." Said Yugi fake shuddering, "Now sit down so I can do your hair. You're makeup is the only thing that can stay, the only thing that the maids seemed to have done right."

With that I sat down on the block I had previously been standing on, as I watched Yugi bustle about my hair. When he was done, my bangs had been straitened and parted off to one side, while the rest of my hair had been allowed to flow down my back and shoulders, softly curling around at the bottoms.

I blushed.

"Yugi your amazing!" I said happily standing up and hugging him again

"Yes, yes I know." He teased looking out at the sun dial, his facial expression changed the second he looked at it.

"Shit! We have to hurry." Said Yugi grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door, we had to run to the throne room.

Every time I enter the throne room I am always amazed, the room is never the same as the day before. Today the room's sun blocks had been removed revealing arch like structures that went from the ceiling to the floor, allowing the guests to explore the balcony, these arch like structures ran all the way down to the wall across from the thrones on both sides. Flowers were hanging everywhere mingled with leaves, streamers, and sparkly things.

In the middle of the throne room the two food tables had been pulled out along with the corresponding chairs. A large green silk table cloth had been draped over the thick oak wood tables, utensils and dishes had also been laid out.

I looked around for Atem but I didn't see him so I looked over to Yugi who also seemed to be searching the crowed that had gathered in front of the empty thrones. He suddenly started dragging me over to the crowd next to him and Seto.

"Where's Atem?" I said softly looking up at Seto

"…. Well he has not arrived yet…. He's late again." Said Seto chuckling to himself

"Is he always late or something?" I said confused looking around at the small crowed of people none of which I've ever seen before. They had began breaking into little groups and whispering to each other.

"Well he likes to see where people shake out. He likes to make them think he's mad at them so he knows exactly where everyone's interests lie." Said Seto softly

I nod my head watching more people arrive and join their respective groups. So far it was just Seto, Yugi and I in our own group not that it bugged me that we had the smallest group, it's just I felt odd without Atem here. I felt like a fish out of water, a lost disoriented puppy dog. Yugi must have sensed my distress because he started talking.

"Don't worry, Joie, Mia, Malabo, Mina, Seth, Kasara, Bukura, Nanau, Isis and Shadi will be coming too." Said Yugi smiling

"Well where are they? I thought you said we were going to be late if we didn't run to get here." I said nervously

"…… That's a good question….. Unless Atem forgot to tell us something they should be here shortly." Said Yugi thinking

There was an awkward silence that now lingered in our little 3 person group.

"Well, if he does not get here soon someone's going to figure out that you're his new mate…….. and without him here you're going to get bombarded by a million questions." Said Seto

Yugi quickly punched his arm, "Hay she's already nervous Seto." Yugi said

"I'm just preparing her." Said Seto

Just as Seto had said that the double doors behind the throne were thrown open and in came the rest of the palace residents.

A wave of relief washed over me as all but Atem went to mingle with the rest of the guests. Atem and Simon stood in front of Atems golden throne causing everyone to become silent.

"Well welcome back to the palace court. As I am well aware everyone seems quite excited to meet my mate." Atem was then interrupted by a rush of many people talking at once. They were all silenced when Atem held his hand up.

"Do not interrupt me. I will answer questions during the dinner." Atem said in his Pharaoh voice. I had to bight my lips together so that I would not laugh, for some reason whenever Atem talked in his Pharaoh deep and commanding voice it made me laugh.

"As I was saying, welcome back to the palace I am looking forward to beginning a new court term with all of you. We will start the first session tomorrow, we will be addressing issues that we failed to successfully address and come to agreement on during the end of last term. Tonight is for fun and telling everyone what each and every one of you did during break!" Said Atem ending his short speech on a happy note, the crowd in front of us seemed to take that as a note to go sit down at the tables. As I watched them all sit down it appeared that each person had a spot assigned to them. Crashing realization hit me as I watched Seth and Kasara sit down, I had no idea, not even an inkling of where I was supposed to sit. I had never actually eaten a meal in the throne room. I had always eaten in Atem's room. Seto catching my wide eyed expression whispered in my ear, "You sit next to Mia and Joie." Said Seto as Yugi and Seto waited for me to go to my spot.

Luckily Joie and Mia sat toward the beginning of one of the tables, they had sat with one chair vacant before the one that sat at the beginning of the table, I assume that's Atem's chair the one at the head of the table. I sat in the vacant chair. Thank the lucky stars Yugi and Seto sat across from me.

Joie leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Try to relax, a lot of these vampires can smell fear and anxiety. There not aware of who you are yet, because of all the human's that frequently visit this room, your sent isn't noticeable yet, unless of course you want to play a million questions." Teased Joie causing me to smile, I nod in response and he leans back and talks to Mia.

The throne room was full of quiet chatter. No distinguishable words just a constant buzz of a blur of words. Until Atem joined the table that I was at, the whole room went silent.

I blush and look down. I feel a hand grab my hand that was on my knee. I look up to see Atem smiling at me, I smile back at him.

He then looks forward at everyone at the table and clears his throat.

"As I promised before now that we are all sitting down food will be arriving bringing with it I imagine a hail storm of questions." Atem said there was a soft ruffle of laughter that went down the table. Atem was still holding my hand. I tried to stay calm I shut my eyes and imagining this as a normal meal in Atems room. I then open my eyes and I felt much better. The food slowly arrived, once everyone had their food some began eating while others began the questioning. Atem and I began nibbling at our food waiting for the questions to begin. We didn't have to wait long.

"Well pharaoh where is she? You know she's been the talk of the break." Said a hardy looking man, he had fire red hair and a prickly looking mustache that covered his upper lip, chin and cheeks with red stubble like hairs. His eyes were light blue he seemed to be ether a fatherly man or a drunkard.

Atem chuckled softly, "Well her name is Serenity, and she is right here. Be nice know she's shy." Atem said smiling and motioning to me I tried to keep my gaze up, I successfully did. I could feel everyone's gazes even those from the other table. I had to fight hard to keep my face from turning beet red.

"Is she really human?" Said a larger woman quickly covering her mouth with a white handkerchief like humans was some kind of cuss word.

Atem sent her a warning look.

"I am human." I said stirring up all my confidence, I then looked at Atem I was nervous I had spoken out of turn because after I had answered there was an awkward silence that consumed both tables.

He smiled his approving smile, I felt relieved.

Then suddenly as if none of this had happened the buzz of voices and words began again.

"Not bad for you first meal in the throne room." Teased Atem chuckling

"I almost miss having to clean up the mess after cooking." I teased back smiling and returning my focus to the food on my plate. I remembered when Joie had said that the chef had no taste buds and the palace food was bland, I soon realized that was an understatement. Not only did the food taste bland, it had a rubbery texture and was awkward to swallow. I tried to eat as much of it as I could. I didn't want to be rude, but I could barely eat half of it.

Atem chuckled at my predicament I had placed myself in.

"Well, I'm defiantly missing your food now." Said Atem

"….. I want to say it's not that bad but…. My sister made better food then this and that's just downright scary that there is a worse than that." I said putting my fork down defeated, Joie thought our conversation was hilarious because he started laughing his loud laugh. Mia's response to this…….. She hit him over the head and he became silent.

I laughed it's so funny when Mia hits Joie. Joie looks like a puppy that just got his bone stolen.

"Now, now Mia." Said Atem shaking his head

Mia rolled her eyes, "I've tried the nice way Atem, …. Nothing but a good slap to the head seems to get through to him. I swear, man has the thickest skull, nothing gets through." Said Mia glaring at Joie who was now loudly talking to Bukura who was across the table from Joie completely oblivious to her

"Wow…….. so this happens all the time? It's not just restricted to when I cook?" I said laughing softly

"Ohhh they have been like this for as long as ….. since they were born I think." Said Yugi from across the table

Some people had finished and began leaving there assigned chairs to go talk to other people that ether hadn't been with in talking range or were on the other table.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I felt someone standing directly behind my chair.

"Well hello there Tiran." Said Atem his voice darkened

"Hello Pharaoh, it seems you pick out the most interesting of females." Said Tiran stepping out from behind my chair to stand in the space between Atem and I.

Tiran had greasy black hair. He resembled a snake, a fat, snort, greasy snake. Even his eyes were a sickly yellow color. The man's voice was thick like cough syrup, but smooth like he was always trying to make you say something you were not supposed to say.

Atem cleared his throat again, he looked like he was going to wave Tiran way but just as he was about to Tiran spoke again.

"I heard you killed your brother, and Rose escaped." Tiran said smoothly

Atem growled lowly, "That is true. Is there something you want to ask me Tiran, because if there is now would be the time before you ware my patients thin." Atems voice hinted at the danger of further agitating him would come with consequences

"Last time I heard Rose was in Rome that was about an hour ago." Said Tiran smoothing out his greasy hair, and looking at me, I shivered.

I heard Atem say something but I no longer wanted to hear this conversation because Tiran was creeping me out. I thought if I stopped paying attention he would stop looking at me and lose interest in me, oooo I was wrong it seemed to further fascinate him that I was ignoring him. He continued to stare at me for at least 3 minutes till Atem said something causing him to leave.

"Sorry about that I know Tiran's …… what do they call it?" Said Atem trying to remember what the slang word was for what he wanted to say.

"Creepy, he's a major creeper." I said laughing softly.

"Yes, the dance will be starting soon…." Atem said smirking at me

"Well I was hoping Seto would dance…" I had said I was cut off by Yugi. I had said Seto really loud because I like to tease Yugi, it gets him so mad when I fake hit on Seto. Seto just finds the whole thing amusing.

"Serenity Seto is mine. I get to dance with him you have Atem to go take care of."Said Yugi hotly wiping his hair around so that he was not looking at me, I could not help but laugh Atem and Seto laughed as well.

"Don't encourage her Seto."Yugi said in his pouting voice

I roll my eyes at Yugi. He just bats his eye lashes at me. He's such a girl sometimes.

"Tiran's the only really creepy person here right?" I said blushing. I secretly was crossing my fingers hoping he was the only one I was going to have to watch out for.

(Atem chucked one of his deep chuckles) "Unfortunately not, there are one or two people that you can blatantly tell are ….(trying to remember the word) … Creepers, those are the easy ones the ones, you know to stay away from. The ones you need to watch out for are those that you can't physically tell their creepers." Said Atem as a bell started to chime and Simon stood up.

"Let the dance begin." Said Simon

A band began to play from one of the corners of the throne room as people began ether getting up to dance or going out onto the balcony to talk.

Atem and I ended up dancing…. Well more like slow dancing and me stepping on his feet because well…. I'm not the best dancer.

Atem's POV----

Dancing with Serenity

Serenity's hand were grabbing onto my shirt while her head lay on my chest, I held her close to me as we slowly danced around.

'It's been far too quiet…….' Atem thought as he looked around the throne room, there were a few mate couples dancing around the majority had gone out onto the balcony to talk politics.

I look back down at Serenity only to have her look up at me at the exact same time.

"Atem ….. the creepy guy keeps staring at me." Serenity said softly as she began to blush

"Tiran?" I found myself saying as I looked around to find the slimy creep. Sure enough the second I spotted him he looked away, like a child who had been caught stealing candy. I looked around some more only to find that there were many people watching Serenity and I.

"You know I could go back to my room so you can go talk to people." Serenity said softly

I chuckle, "Serenity, Serenity the whole point of brining you to this dance is to introduce you to the court, brining you back to your room now would defeat the whole purpose." I said as I felt someone approach us from behind me, I felt Serenity stiffen, as we stop dancing and I turn to see who it is.

Sure enough it was Seto.

"Perhaps now would be the optimal time for you to let the court get to know Serenity, since they are all standing out on the balcony observing you two. There practically dying in anticipation to talking to you two. Poor Yugi is getting swamped with people asking about you, Serenity." Said Seto as he began walking away from us returning to Yugi on the balcony, sure enough as soon as Seto returned a fresh wave of people descended upon Yugi.

I look down at Serenity, who smiles uncomfortably. "Well we best get it done with." Serenity said softly

"Alright, stay close to me so I can fend off the princesses. They can be quite how should I say it…………………….. mob like when it comes to new people." I said leading Serenity over to save Yugi from the wave of people interrogating him.

--------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------

Over 4,000 words so you all better be happy and review me LOL

Final week has final descended upon me so I will not be positing for at least 2 weeks that's a minimum it's probably going to be more like 3 weeks.

Next time how will Serenity react to the mob of Princesses…. How will Atem react to the Princes who have a fancy for Serenity? And what will Atem do about the creepy Tiran?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I don't own Yugioh, although I do own Serenity LOL

Dude I think I died and then was reincarnated it took that long for me to get a new chapter written… longest writing block of all time… my bad.

_I have 3 different versions of this story…. lol originally I had it written out a little different but I wanted to clarify something really quick, although this Egypt has remained relatively untouched they do know of the world outside of Egypt. Things like were other countries are, what they do not know however is the technology, computers, cell phones, radios exedra._

_**THIS IS A RUFF DRAFT all I wanted was to post something I will be editing it in the morning**_

Serenitys-pov

They were like sharks, elegant, gorgeous, rich, royal sharks. The second they spotted Atem and I going toward them it was like we had thrown dead fish in shark infested water, they were coming out of everywhere. The "mob" Yugi was in was but a fraction of the mass that was the royalty. The "mob" was about 10 princesses however once we reached him there were well over 20.

"We've come to introduce Serenity to the other princesses." Atem said simply, he sounded board and truly he probably was, I know I was. I was getting nervous, sure I considered myself a very sociable person, I made friends relatively easily, but this was going to be a challenge if I didn't find someone I could connect to and soon. Yugi's naturally high pitched voice broke me out of my trance when he said, "Excellent they have been dying to get to talk to Serenity." Yugi looked tired which is quite the feat considering he's normally like a energizer bunny on crack. I was looking over at the princesses, most looked a lot alike, I also noticed that I didn't recognize any of them from when we were eating at the table. Atem seemed to realize that and whispered, "These are the 3rd class and lower princesses, some are princesses but the majority of them are nobles. Yugi and I thought it would be best to introduce you into the different classes, this actually will work out grate considering most upper class royals don't attend till Wednesday. As the festival progresses you'll see more of the higher class royals." I nodded numbly, so this was just the 3rd class princesses and nobles, so they should be the easiest to except me and get to know me. Yugi's voice yet again broke through my thoughts and brought me back to reality.

"Now serenity its best if you figure out who you like and who you don't on your own, so I'm going to take Atem and myself to talk to the princes, if you start feeling uncomfortable or anything just come toward us and we will bring you back to the room. Ok?" Yugi whispered softly. I nod, as my safety blankets walked over to the group of princes standing off in the corner.

"Now girls let's not crowd her too much." Said one girl who had stood were Yugi was standing before he left, she was basically acting like a human shield stopping the others from mobbing me. "So, am" I said my voice sounded foreign to me as it came out of my nervous lips. "Can we at least get a name?" one of the girls practically screamed she was being held back by the courageous girl standing in front of me. "Mmmy name is Serenity, ahhmmm how about you all tell me your names." I said as they stopped trying to mob me and decided to just stand around me.

"Isabella Jarmin I'm a 2nd class Princess of Estonia" said the girl who had been acting like my human shield, I smiled at her, "thanks" I said nervously. "No prob." The girl replied.

They proceeded to tell me there names in the weirdest fashion ever:

"Lizibith Horden, noble of Germany." Said the blond girl, she had short chopped hair and green eyes, she seemed rather hot tempered. I came to this conclusion because when she was saying her name she punched a girl from behind her then mumbled something about shutting up when others are talking, and ruining her first impression. Personally I thought the whole punching thing ruined her first impression more than anything else.

"Zelden Jimmon, noble of Australia." She said softly her voice reminded me lot of soft marshmallows, I think it was because Lizibith had practically screamed her name at me. Zelden had soft brown curly hair that hung at her shoulders, brown eyes and was playing with her hair, looking down at the floor when she said her name. I instantly liked her she radiated this, 'I'm the shy one of the group who knows all the gossip.' presence. I will have to find a way to talk to her one on one.

A few said their names but nothing seemed to catch my interest till the princesses who were there started talking. Boy o boy I could tell almost instantly which were princesses because they practically radiated this, 'I'm so much better then you' feel about them still 2 of them caught me by surprise.

On to the princesses,

"Well I'm princesses Adena Ostervoid 3rd class of Hawaii." The second she opened her mouth I mentally groaned inside, she had this peppy bubble head voice, and she even started rambling on and on like a demented ferbi.. "I like chocolate, I just love flowers and long beach walks on the beach…" as you can imagine I tried to listen by it was just so hard, thank god someone cut her off.

"I'm Princesses Jasmid Tesmid, 3rd class of Belgium." She was like something out of a Goth magazine, long thick black slightly curly hair, dark make-up, lip pierced, eyebrow pierced, multiple ear piercings, even her dress which was black leather with slits in the sides complimented by black boots with read laces that went all the way up to her knee. "Like my dress?" She said in a cold voice, obviously I was gauging and I said the first thing that I had thought when I saw her boots, "Were the boots hard to get on?" I said before I thought instantly blushing. I thought for sure she would be angry, but seconds later the air filled with laughter, it wasn't that high pitched squealing laughter that the Hawaiians voice used when she talked it was rich and not deep like a guys laugh. Oddly enough I really liked her laugh and found myself smiling. "Actually they were, I like you serenity." She said still half laughing she then returned to her static I'll stab you in the eye then rip your heart out face. I blushed 'well I suppose that's good.' I thought. (this is the first princess that surprised me that she was a princess)

"I'm princess Terrinosia Yarnico 3rd class of Kosovo" She like Adena had a high pitched voice, she then locked hands with Adena and they both pushed their chests together while pushing their buts out and said, "Adena and I are great friends you should join us shopping sometime." They then released each other, "Come with us you've meet all the important people, let's go see if we can get some gossip from the princes." Said Adena grabbing Terrinosia's hand and looking at me expectantly. I took a deep breath, "I believe it is rather rude to just walk off after everyone has been so nice to me, but please go find all the gossip your ears can take." I said smiling and shutting my eyes. There was silence for at least 3 seconds, I opened my eyes and both Terrinosia and Adena were staring at me mouths agape as though I was some alien from some gross place, they had obviously never been turned down before. I looked over at Jasmid who was smirking, because I heard high heels tapping. Next to Jasmid stood a princess who looked like she was about 12, her arms crossed face scrunched together as though she had eaten a sour lemon. "You two are such bad friends, I have to introduce myself after I do so we can all skedaddle over to the boys." Her face relaxed and her arms uncrossed themselves, she reminded me a lot of a porcelain doll, soft blond hair that curled in all the right places stopping in the middle of her back, perfect skin, and dazzling blue eyes. "I'm princess tendisnokinakidto Yarnikoido, but my names way to long and annoying to pronounce so just call me Dian, 1st class of Switzerland. Oh and before we leave you just have to meet Temari Dorni a fellow princess 2nd class of the Ukraine. She just got here that's why she was not at dinner." She said about to grab my arm when a voice stopped her.

"Dian? What are you doing here, I never would have guessed you would come to the 3rd class dance considering how much you distaste nobles." Said a snickering voice. I turned around to see a girl about 25 She had blood red hair which was thrown up in a messy high pony tail freckles sprayed across her cheeks and soft green eyes at her side. Dian scowled at her, "Oh you heard Pharaohs mysterious new girl friend was here too? It's a pity that your too late to introduce yourself to her since she's coming with us to go gossip." Dian said smugly walking over to Terrinosia and Adana's side, she was also joined by the majority of the nobles. They had turned around about to walk off to were Atem and Yugi were when Dian turned her head to the side to look at me, "Come on."She said expectantly. "Ahmm I'd prefer to stay here." I said nervously my stomach was jumping around. She huffed, "Fine" she said angrily walking away.

"oh dear I seemed to have angered her quite a bit." I said watching her stomp over to the princes.

"She's a bit of a spoiled pampered brat, who happens to have a lot of power." The nameless red head said going to stand by Jasmid. She then looked at me, "Oh right my name is Latara Pillioli, Queen 1st class of Greece, totally single too. So if you know Atem like brakes up with you call me." She said with a wink, I blushed. "Nice to meet you to."I said giggling.

A few more people introduced themselves, after a few moments of silence started up some really boring small talk and most left, luckily for me Isabella, Lizibith, Zelden, Jasmid and Latara stayed. "Come on lets go stand out on the balcony." Said Latara as we all made our way over to the balcony I stole a glance over at Atem who was watching me and smirking he was completely mobbed by people, however I didn't see the princesses that had gone over there. Atem winked at me and I blushed, "Oh geez." Said Jasmid snapping me out of my trance, man I seem to be zoning out a lot today. I made my way out onto the balcony.

"If you're wondering where Dian and her posy went its simple. Dian thinks she's a demigod and hates the lower classes. The soul reason she came to this dance was because she somehow got wind that you were here after all you have been the talk of this millennium." Latara said she had both her elbows on the balconies edge her eyes were closed her hair blowing in the wind, she looked like a model posing. It took a few seconds for her words to sink in and for me to blush. "So tell us about yourself." Zelden said I was startled her voice she sounded like a 12 year old. I looked at her, "Ahm well I'm not really that interesting, I used to be a manager at a local glass and pottery store, I'm 18." I said thinking 'wow I'm totally lame.' I thought.

"How'd you two meet." Asked Zelden her eyes were huge like I was about to give her gold or something.

" I helped catch his brother." I said looking at Latara who still had her eyes closed, she chuckled.

"Did you by chance meet his brother?" Latara said softly into the wind.

"Actually I was kidnapped by him." I replied thinking back to what Atem had told me. 'Now Serenity I want you to just be yourself, whatever you do don't lie to the royals they often times can sense lies. There is only one thing I don't want you to tell them, don't tell them anything about the fight between my brother and I especially not were the fight was.' Atem's was echoing in my mind.

"He was rather scary." I said simply leaning against the palace wall.

"Oh I bet he was….. He was always very intimidating." Latara said opening her eyes and turning so that her back was now against the railing her elbows still on the rail, she was now looking at me.

"So what about you guys, I'd love to hear about you?" I said smiling.

"As I said before I'm Latara a first class queen of Greece. I've been Queen of Greece since my father and mother were murdered by Van Helsingr, who I heard later was then killed by some random vampire, but that's off topic. I have been queen for let's see….(thinking)…. I want to say about 1,000 years give or take a few. I am not a pure blood although my parents were. My mother had something happen to her uterus and was unable to bare children, my parents found me when I was 3 wondering the streets of Greece and took pity on me and raised me as one of their own. I am 2,000 years old." Latara said simply then quickly added, "oh and I'm 100% lesbo so don't be too surprised if I start hitting on you, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend at the next dance she's queen of France."

I did one of those O-_-O faces

"I like I also said before am Princess Isabella second class of Estonia, I also am not a pure blood. You'd have to go back to my grandfather to find a pure blood in my family. I was actually bartered to my parents as payment of taxes. My mother always tells me that when my blood relatives offered me to them the both laughed thinking that it was a joke, but once they figured out it was not were appalled and took me in, seeing that my blood relatives could not care for me properly. I was turned at age 20 and am 200 years old." Said Isabella smiling.

"I'm Jasmid third class princess of Belgium, also not a pure blood. I'm not descended from a pure blood, I was actually born by my parents, as in they were human when they had me and then were all turned by the former king of Belgium a close friend of ours at that time. Unfortunately he was killed in a battle against France, he had started it because he wanted to take France over, it was a epic fail. I was turned at 19 and am 500 years old." Said Jasmid simply.

"I'm Lizibith a noble of Germany, I was turned by Princess Yveka who was later killed by a rogue hunter, My king Anthony treats me like a daughter since his only child Yveka was killed. I can introduce you to him if you'd like he's a rather nice king, a little intimidating, but nice none the less. He's also not a pure blood although his makers maker was, He's of second class." Said Lizibith smiling

"Ahm sure." I said

"Excellent." Said Lizibith smiling she grabbed my hand, then released it.

"I'm Zelden a noble of Australia I too was turned by a former princess, actually ahmmm (blushing) you've meet her Princess Rose. She too was a only child of the king of Australia who is also attending, he like the king of Germany is not a pure blood. Australia has never had a pure blood ruling her… I was turned because… Rose ahmm she almost killed me so her father said she had to turn me, since it's illegal to kill a human, I'm 100." Zelden said softly looking at the ground, I blushed.

Lizibith who was standing next to me leaned into me, "She'd really like to introduce you to her king as well." She whispered to me.

"I meet rose to, she was very beautiful but equally cruel, I'm sorry. I'd love if you introduced me to your king." I said blushing, smiling and closing my eyes.

Next thing I knew I was being squeezed.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said happily releasing me.

"So what are you guys all doing tomorrow, you know during the meetings and stuff." I asked curiously.

"Unfortunately the only one among us who is able to be out in the sun is Latara." Said Jasmid looking to the sky.

"oh…. Well what about tomorrow night?" I asked

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Nothing, why you going to take us out of the palace and give us a tour?" Latara asked teasingly wagging her pointer finger at me.

"Sure why not, after all I am the only native here right? Who better to give tours."I said laughing, they all joined in.

"Well just a little heads up there missy, if you hang with us miss prissy face and her posy aren't going to be friends with you." Jasmid warned

"I'd invite her too if she were here, but I don't think she'd like that." I said laughing

"Soo true, Id bring my girlfriend but her meeting with your boyfriend is tomorrow night." Said Latara chuckling.

"Drat… that means Yugi and Seto can't come either, there excellent shoppers. Well Yugi is kind of a shopaholic." I said thinking.

"Your close to the princes too, wow."Said Zelden starry eyed.

"Well yah, I met them because I like to cook and they came over. Speaking of cooking I made like 3 cakes yesterday would you like some?" I asked excited Zelden and I grabbed hands and did starry eyes at each other.

"Who could say no to such a cute face."Said Latara who had my face cupped in her hands.

I grabbed her hand and walked back into the palace and was walking toward the door when Latara whispered, "Should you not tell Atem were you are headed?" I too stopped and turned around, sure enough he was looking curiously at me. In the past months that I have been in the palace I decided to make up hand signals indicating were I was going since I would get really board in the invisible cell, I can't believe how handy they are. LOL

I held up my index and middle finger, then held my right hand flat while I imitated eating, I looked up at Atem and Yugi who looked like they were about to burst out laughing, and to my horror I discovered that all the princes who had previously been in a debate were now staring at me…. And here I was eating off my imaginary plate…yes that's right….. imaginary plate….. I had to restrain myself from smacking myself in the head.

After smirking Atem shook his head yes. I grabbed Latara's hand and scurried out of the throne room, I was tomato red. Once outside the doors of the throne room I was greeted by Joie and Mia. "Hi Joie and Mia, I was making cakes yesterday if you two would like to come with we can all try them." I said smiling. Joie was drooling like kid who had been starved would when looking at a free candy store, Mia promptly smacked him a new head. "Were on duty Serenity, we can't." Mia replied. "Oh right…. I'll save you some." I said smiling and we all walked to my room.

-in my room-

"Ok so I have 3 types of cake….. cheese cake, chocolate cake and strawberry… and 3 of each type, each one I made a little different."I said (I had made myself a normal cheese cake… a small one) Slowly everyone began trying there cakes…. After their first bites there was a moment of silence.

"If you can cook this good why in the world did we have to endure that horrible chief during dinner?" said Latara looking curiously at her fork.

"Oh well, I'm new to the big kitchen. I really like this small one, I don't want to go in there and be like, "I'm cooking now you must listen to me." Since well there probably all way older than me and have lots more experience and stuff."I said blushing

Isabella slammed her fork down on the table, "Now you listen here missy, you are an amazing cook. No one I know can cook like this. I will drag you down there tomorrow if you do not go down there yourself." She said simply.

"But." I was cut off by Lizibith "Why not just go down there and say you would like to work alongside the existing chief, that way you won't be stepping on too many fingers." Said Lizibith logically

"Well then I guess only half the guests will be severed serenities food then."Latara said smirking

"woowowowo, that's totally not fair." Joie wined he was standing outside the door, he could obviously hear us talking.

"Indeed." Said Zelden

"Well I suppose I should do that first… and if enough people like it the chief will see that I'm good at it and maybe take some pointers."I said starry eyed holding a random wooden spoon

They all started laughing

"The night is about to close I'm afraid, and I have a girlfriend to go please. I vote for the cheese cake, do you mind if I take some with me?"asked Latara smiling

"sure go for it." I said smiling

"I as well must depart." Said Lizibith, Isabella and Jasmid at the same time

"have a nice sleep then." I said giggling

Then ended up voting chocolate and leaving

"I can stay a little longer if you'd like some company." Zelden said softly

"Yes id like that a lot, thanks."I said smiling

"so you like games? We have like a million of them."I said laughing

"Yes well Pharaoh is a game master after all right?" said Zelden laughing as well

"True" I said smiling

All of a sudden there was knocking on the door.

"That's weird." I said getting up and going to the door Joie was next to me, I looked at him, he nodded to open the door to revel… Tiran. The greasy little fucker was eying me like a piece of candy. "Tiran what are you doing here."Joie said stepping out of the room with Mia. I stepped back softly bumping into Zelden, "Who is he?"I said softly under my breath.

"Believe it or not he's a 1st class pure blood vampire head king of all of America."Said Zelden I looked at her sideways.

"I thought that because of Americas massive diversity each individual state is treated as a kingdom of their own, of course unless one is defeated by another."I said softly

"That is true, although in America the oldest vampire there is barley 2,000. It was decided that since it is a young country they would allow young vampires to run it, but with young vampires there needs to be someone to oversee them. It was decided that since the pure bloods are the oldest strongest of our kind one would be the overseer of America and that is him."Said Zelden softly

"How old is he?"I found myself whispering

"4,000"She whispered back

My attention was drawn back to Joie, Mia and the grease little Vampire king of America when I heard Joie yell, "Are you going to say anything?"

Zelden was standing next to me now.

"Move, or I shall make you move. I came here to talk to Serenity."He said I had to fight down the urge to gag.

"I cannot allow that I am her permanent guard." Joie said sternly

"Very well I hope you have enjoyed your existence kid because it's about to end."Warned Tiran his fists balled

"Joie." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me worried.

"I'm right here is there something you need?"I said as politely as I could without dry heaving.

"I hear you cook, and I see Zelden over there has cake, do you mind serving me some?" He said politely

I turn to see Zelden trying to hide the cake she had brought with her behind her back.

"I see no problem with it, Joie and Mia will be joining us of course." I said but really my head was screaming, 'NO fucking way you slimy creep! Atem get here quick'

We made our way to the kitchen Zelden and I sat on one side, the creepy stalker on his own side, joie was on the end between me and my new creepy friend I seemed to have acquired while Mia separated him from Zelden by sitting on the other end.

"So what brings you to my room?" I said politely as he ate

"You are indeed a very good chief." He said

I remained silent waiting for his response.

"Atem sent me to check up on you." He replied coolly

"Bullshit" I said shocking everyone at the table

"definitely was not expecting that one."Said Joie chuckling

"Well Joie I don't get angry very often, and there are few things that I really don't like, the biggest would be liars. So please try again."I said simply

A sick smile formed on his greasy face, "No one has ever said something like that to me before I find it very….. entertaining."He said in his snake voice

"oh well you won't want to hear my impression of yourself then because I have nothing good to say for you thus far, why did you come to my room?"I said glaring at him

He laughed and it sounded horrible even worse than his voice, or his appearance I wanted to claw my ears out.

"Oh yes you are very entertaining, I see what Atem sees in you. I came to get acquainted with you." He said eyes never leaving me I could feel Zelden stiffen next to me.

"Atem has specified that no one who does not reside within the palace walls normally is to seek serenity out especially in there room, do you feel these rules do not apply to you or something?"Said Mia angrily

"He just said that to appease the peasants, I see this one didn't listen."He said motioning to Zelden who went rigid

"If you are calling her a peasant what do you call people who are human and actually live in the city?" I asked baiting him

"Trash, why do you ask such a question."He said

"Oh thanks for the name, because I used to live in the city, I was a manager at a glass and pottery store."I said simply he palled

"I know you are human but…. A commoner? You lie."He said, he made it sound as though I just told him that pigs could fly and the sky is pink.

"Nope… now since you seem to detest us peasants and trash could you please leave my room."I said simply

He stared at me like I had just called him a greasy slim ball to his face.

"You are defiantly feisty, I like it. If you are as you say you are trash how did you come to met Atem?"He said curiously leaning over the table, his gut preventing him from touching me, thank fucking god.

"I helped him capture his brother."I said simply leaning back so that he was farther away from me

"Oh yes I heard about that, you almost died saving him. Had you not come in time and let him drink your blood he would have succumb to the same fate as his brother, rather fortunate you were there, but why were you there in the first place? And better yet where were you…"He said in his snake voice

"I was kidnapped by his brother, he came to rescue me from him."I said simply

"….. But how did you met him in the first place?"He said angry for me not answering him and then tricking him into asking a different question

"None of your damn business."I said simply

"How dare a piece of trash like yourself speak to me in such a manner I demand an answer."He growled

"Oh well you see we were watching fairies flying one day and I just saw him standing off into the distance and was like OMYGOD and that's it."I said mockingly leaning forward catching him off guard and he fell backwards off the chair.

He quickly stood up, his face hot with rage his voice was booming as he spoke, "Your infuriating, now mortal answer me or so help me god I will hurt you."He said

Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me, I looked up to see an angry Atem looking at Tiran. I look at Tiran who's once red with rage face was now pail white and sweaty.

"What are you doing in my room?"Growled Atem anger was pulsating off him like radiation off a nuclear bomb and much like a nuclear bomb if Tiran didn't immediately yield, Atem would completely incinerate him.

"I wanted to get to know your new mate."He said bowing his head

"Really calling her trash, her new friend a peasant, and forcing your way into this room sounds like a far cry from getting to know her… it sounds like intimidating her."Yelled Joie hotly looking at the greasy man

Atem looked sideways at Joie

"Is this true?"Atem said is voice was totally calm, I looked up at him, his bangs covering his face… I knew then that this was what they called the calm before the storm and I had to get Zelden and myself out of here before that storm blew in and flattened everything in its wake.

"Atem can I go crash in Yugi's room… I don't want to see this go down."I whispered turning in his arms there was a long silence as I think my words filtered through his enraged mind "…. Yes I think that's a wise idea." Voice was raspy a sure sign I was right to assume he was about to explode.

I grabbed Mia and Zelden's hand and high tailed it out of my room.

"Serenity is everything ok?"Zelden said after we were out of hearing range safe in the hallway

"He was about to explode, Atem hardly ever actually explodes, he normally just gets angry and then calms down slowly, however when Atem gets mad then suddenly seems almost instantaneously becomes calm…. That's when he's so mad he explodes."I said solemn knocking on Yugi's door.

A tired Yugi wearing only boxers which he put on backwards because they were obviously doing other things, "This better be life threatening."Yugi said warningly

"Atem's exploding." I said simply the second those words came out of my mouth tired Yugi disappeared and was replaced with the O SHIT Yugi, he yelled to Seto "Atem's Exploding get dressed." And shut the door stepping out in his backward boxers into the hallway, if this were a different situation I would be laughing my ass off.

"What happened."Yugi said urgently we could hear objects being thrown from my room

"Well…. Tiran came to my room and threaded Joie so I had to let him in….(explained the rest)"I said sighing

"O God" Yugi said his eyes enlarged in shock

He pulled the door open and yelled to Seto again, "HURRY UP ATEMS KILLING TIRAN"

"Prince you don't think he's really going to kill him do you, that would cause a lot of problems."Zelden said softly bowing her head

"Oh I'd bet my life on it, that is why Seto, Serenity and I need to hurry up and hope he's not dead yet."Yugi said tapping his foot anxiously on the floor

"Why? Would there be a lot of problems if he died?" I asked confused

"Although he is an ass, he is one of the few pure bloods left…. Meaning he is one of the few who is capable of being head king of America he is also very efficient at money management and information gathering."Zelden said softly

"She's right, we need him to keep America in relative order until we can get another pure blood vampire to take that position over."Yugi said worriedly as we heard a skull splitting sound fallowed by a sickly splash noise

"Fuck HURY UP!" Yugi Yelled not even bothering to open the door Seto came out seconds later just as disheveled

"Ok Zelden you need to leave, go to your room."Said Yugi

"Of course, Prince."Zelden said bowing and leaving

"Serenity I have a feeling you're the only one who's going to be able to calm him down. Seto and I are the only ones capable of restraining Tiran if he is still conscience that is…. Plus we can hold Atem for a few seconds if that is not the case during which time you need to leave."Yugi said looking me dead in the eyes. I nod.

"Let's do this."Seto said opening the main door to my room…

I was immediately assaulted with a heavy smell of copper with a after tone smell of sweat, there were blood smears and pools of blood were ever the smears on the wall ended I walked around the first pool of blood to get to where the kitchen door had once stood… needless to say it was no longer there I shudder at the thought of how much strength it would take to not only rip it off its iron hinges but the strength it would take to shatter a door made of pure oak and as thick as a paper weight. I look into the once kitchen… the table was shattered to pieces of wood that were beyond recognition. There seemed to be a thin coat of blood on everything, bloody hand prints decorated some walls while others were so completely covered in blood that there were hand prints were there was no blood. Then a thought hits me that causes me to freeze in fear….. what if some of this blood was Atem's? With this thought in mind I no longer cared if I ran through the blood, I felt like I had been running for miles… time seemed to slow down as I reached what used to be our bed room which also had no door but I paid no mind to that I was dead set of finding Atem..

And there he was….

Bummer don't know what happened or were Tiran is hmmmmm… could Tiran a pure blood kill Atem? Is Atem Alive all I said was he was found in his room? Bummm better leave me some reviews…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I don't own Yugioh, although I do own Serenity LOL

_**I decided since I had over 100 views I'd end all your guy's antzyness at my resent cliff hanger since I was such an ass at making you all wait for the chapter…. By definition I wouldn't call this a chapter it's more of like a half chapter**_

_**Oh while I'm at it I would love love love it if someone wanted to like proof my stuff AND BEFORE ANYONE SAYS anything I know I still have to proof last chapter…. Ill add that to my list of great stuff…. REVIEW ME **_I'm contemplating giving people who review sneak peaks into next chapter… as a incentive

Blood

It was everywhere, seared on the walls, pooled on the floor. Atem was covered in blood. His blond highlights are now blood red giving him a demented look, his eyes….. His normal gorgeous violet/crimson eyes are now a solid red. Blood dripping from his bangs down his face. His shirt was gone replaced by a few scratch marks now marred his freshly healed chest. What took me by surprise was how much he'd changed he had a tail which was pointed at the tip. His hands had elongated into sharp looking claws which resembled some kind of dragon the same had happened to his feet. Perhaps the biggest change was his back, which now sported skin like wings one of which had been ripped and blood was pooling on the floor under the wing.

"Where's Tiran?" Yugi's voice broke through my shocked mind frame.

'He's right, where is my greasy stalker.' I thought as I began scanning the room. I soon found him huddled into the farthest corner from Atem, back completely pressed against the wall, eyes wide in fear. Although he too had been transformed much the same way as Atem, he by comparison looked far weaker, his wings had both been torn off and were bleeding heavily onto the floor and he now sported deep gash wounds to both the face and the chest all of which were bleeding very heavily.

"If we don't calm down Atem before he attacks him again he will die… all it would take is one more hit." Seto said calmly, I still don't get how he can handle this stuff and not show any emotion at all, then again Yugi showed enough for both of them.

Atem seemed to be toying with Tiran, Atem knew he was far stronger then Tiran so he was watching him much like a lion stalks it's pray. What was bugging me the most was, we have a balcony if Tiran could get to it he could easily run away. Then I realized why he could not get to the balcony, Atem was baiting him. Letting him see his escape but made sure he could not get to it, in this way Atem would suffer little to no damage while Tiran would suffer more damage since he would have to pass Atem to get to the balcony. Plus there is the fact that Atem already tore his wings off.

Before my brain even registered what I was doing I found myself running right in the middle of it, literally in between the 2, it was not a tight fit since Atem seemed to be half circling Tiran from a distance.

"Serenity!" yelled Yugi about to come after me when Seto grabbed him around the waist and held on to him. "Seto if she dies Atem will go completely bat shit insane." Yugi added flailing around in Seto's arms.

"Yugi look." Seto said calmly, causing Yugi to stop flailing and look to were Serenity was.

Atem had appeared in front of Serenity one of his wings blocking Tiran from seeing her. He growled at Serenity challengingly. Serenity wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him, shocking not only Atem but everyone else in the room.

A few seconds later Atem's eyes changed back to their regular color, his hands and feet returned to normal as well but his wings and tail remained.

"You are definitely one silly girl Serenity."Atem said his voice was husky, as he pulled his blood covered hands threw her hair leaving red trails in it.

Back to serenity's pov—

I pulled back from him, "Your smelly you need to take a bath or something." I said pinching my noise and waving my hand.

Atem chuckled then full out laughed.

I looked at him with my pouty face.

He chuckles and caresses my face leaving a trail of blood on my cheek," It seems you too need to take a bath" Atem whispered hotly next to my ear and kissed my clean cheek.

Atem's wings and tail disappear.

"Yugi I think it's best if you handle him, just looking at him is making my blood boil." Atem said looking straight at Tiran.

"Yah that's probably for the best, come on Tiran….. I'll tell the A maids to come in."Yugi said shuffling Tiran out of the room, Yugi smirked at me just before he left.

Atem when to the closet and picked out clean cloths.

"A maids?" I asked

"There are 3 types of maids, A maids are vampire maids, they handle stuff like this (he motioned to the now almost completely destroyed room) B maids who are human and C maids who are personal maids."Atem said simply as he disappeared into the bathroom.

===Atem's POV===

I was sitting in the tub trying to get the blood out of my hair. 'I can't believe Serenity challenged my animalistic stage…' I thought trying to relax. 'Well at least Tiran will leave Serenity alone.' I thought as I heard the bathroom door open, I had my back to the doors leading to the sleeping chamber. Upon hearing the doors open I swapped sides of the tub so that I was facing the door, and to my pleasant surprise I was greeted with a very appealing Serenity wrapped in a towel…..

Now now it takes me a while to write good lemons so it's going to take a little while for me to get it done unless someone wants to summit some tips or segments… personally I've never done anything in a tub so …. Yah tips would be nice.

_**REVIEW**_


	19. Chapter 19 LEMON

Chapter 19

Don't own nothen'… especially not Yugioh

WARNING ATTEMPT AT WRITEING LEMON

Still undergoing some revisions … please comment I'm not so good at lemons so comments are much needed.

====ATEM'S POV====

She was blushing as she set her clothes down. I had to tighten my grip on the tub railing to keep myself from pinning her to the wall and taking here right then and there. I watched fascinated as she removed her towel to revel a simple black two piece swimsuit top. The standard top accompanied by the matching pair of swim bottoms except these bottoms seemed to have a swim skirt added to them, which reached the top of her thigh. Her hair was still down adored still with the red streaks of blood in her hair from when I was pulling my fingers threw her soft hair. I shifted trying to get comfortable with my new erection that was already well in the making. It didn't help that she was now standing in front of me twitting her fingers blushing at me.

"… You are the biggest tease I have ever seen." I said huskily watching her face as it turned from her innocent blushing face to a tomato red face. She had such a odd assortment of anger/pouting/embarrassment on her face I found myself having to bite my lip to keep from laughing, which would surely cause her to leave… no no I definitely don't want her to leave… at least not till I've satisfied her.

Her reaction however only caused me more amusement as she raised her right hand as though she were scolding a child, pointing her index finger at me and swaying her finger and hand back and forth as though she were scolding me. Her other and rested on her hip, her eyes shut, her face however remained in a funny anger/pouty/lusty blush. I shifted again, she is definitely a tease and I will have to pay her back for this later.

"I came in here to see if you needed help cleaning your hair. Since you got blood literally everywhere including the back of your head." She said in a scolding voice leaning over the tub edge. Giving me a wondrous view of her chest… I shift again.

I smirk at her, "Really? You know if you wanted to see me undressed all you needed to do was say so I'd love to undress for you." I said smiling leaning over to her and whispering, "I'd also love to undress you as well sweet heart."

She blushed and stud strait up as I leaned back against the tub.

"I… Didn't come in here to see… you … ahmmm… bathing!" She said fumbling with her hands cutely bringing them to her face.

'Oh god she really has absolutely zero experience at all… o god this will be fun.' I thought devilishly smiling as she turned about to leave. 'Oh no she doesn't' I thought as I swiftly grabbed her arm and tugged her into my king sized tub. She stumbled off the sitting ledge and fell into the deeper section of the pool resulting in her to jump up like a spitting wet cat.

I could not help but laugh so hard at her.

Of course causing her to pout and splash water at me,

I can't have that now can I? And so began a short water war… I of course being the king of games won resulting in us sitting next to each other.

====Serenity's POV===

"For putting up such an excellent water fight." Atem said then leaning next to my ear whispered, "Let me clean your hair, after all I am the one that cause it to become so."

I smiled at him, "Alright" I said for lack of better wording.

Atem pulled me onto his chest. I turned around so that I was facing his manly chest and laid down on him.

Atem's strong hands put soap in my hair and I felt myself relax as he washed the soap out of my hair. I then crawled up his chest and whispered…

=====end JK Atem's POV=====

"Here let me clean your crazy hair." Serenity said giggling at the messy damp, ½ still bloody, ½ still retaining its gravity defying shape. She slowly got off my chest to sit on the step with her hands in half fists pressed against the sitting ledge between her thighs which were spread across the sitting ledge, her head cocked to the side, her hair damply clinging to her face as the remainder of her hair flowed down off to one side of her head. I purred softly turning so that I no longer faced her, "Don't get lost… my hair is quite the challenge." I teased feeling her press herself up against my back laying her chin on my shoulder her cheek pressed against my neck, "Oh I think I can handle it." She teased back as she sat back up removing herself from my back. Her soft hands began rubbing soap into my hair; I found myself relaxing after a few moments and found myself leaning back on her eager for more skin contact with her. Soon she rinsed my hair; I had half a mind to ask her to wash it again so I could feel her fingers running threw my hair.

"So do you want me to put conditioner in or not?" She said softly laying her cheek against my neck again this time she wrapped her arms around my stomach, I shut my eyes savoring the feeling of her wrapped around me. Hazily my mind thought, 'I don't have conditioner in here.' But that thought left quicker then it came. "That would be nice." I found myself saying in a happy daze.

Suddenly she moved from behind me and I opened my eyes shocked by the sudden lack of warmth, her arms no longer around me. Only to find her straddling my lap, much to my delight, I growl softly pulling her tighter to me as I adjust us so that my back is now against the tub wall.

Serenity then slowly crawled up my chest so that her body is pressed against my own, nuzzling my neck. One of my arms wrapped tightly around her waist, the other began softly railing her back. Serenity's hands were exploring my chest and stomach. I couldn't hold back any more I flipped our positions so that serenity is sitting against the tub wall and pinned to the sitting ledge. I pause for a moment not sure how Serenity will react to me taking over, after all I've always let her take charge, I smiled softly as Serenity wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

'Oh tonight's going to be an excellent night.' I thought happily picking her up out of the water. 'She smells so good, I want to be surrounded by her sent, but this water keeps dulling it.' I thought standing there in the middle of the tub nuzzling her neck, nipping the soft skin. She groaned softly as her body heated up and her legs wrapped tightly around my stomach.

I made my way over to were the towels are, stopping short so that I could look at Serenity as she clung to me, what a beautiful site it is… Serenity took this time to grab a towel and began drying my hair, her legs loosened and returned to the floor. I immediately missed having her hanging to me, seconds after she finished drying me off I pinned her to the floor, which had a towel on it, I put it there before I got in the tub… boy was it coming in handy now.

I pinned her to the floor holding both of her wrists in one of my hands above her head, her legs trapped between mine. With my free hand I grabbed a towel and began drying her, just as she had dried me.

I then pressed my body hardly against hers, she groaned in response. I nibbled on her shoulder and slowly made my way up her neck, kissing her soft cheeks and stopping centimeters above her beautiful full lips. She whimpered softly, causing me to chuckle as I clamed her lips. We continued to kiss for several minutes during which time my unoccupied hand slid under her swim suit top and began fondling her breast, she gasped into my mouth/ I smirked as I let her catch her breath and began kissing and nipping my way down her soft neck.

I laid my head down on top of the breast I had been fondling, causing Serenity to squirm trying to get me to continue.

"Now Serenity." I said hotly returning to her ear to whisper, "A few moments ago you were teasing me quite mercilessly, consider this payback."

Serenity whimpered, "This is more like… a punishment."

I chuckled softly outlining her soft stomach, "I promise I'll make you feel much better." I teased untying her swim suit top but not removing it.

"Are you going to bit me?" Serenity murmured squirming once more.

I look at her curiously, "Would you like it if I did?" I ask her hotly laying on top of her once more.

Serenity squirmed trying to wrap her legs around me groaned softly, "I kinda like it." She said blushing, I press down harder against her and she groans.

"Hmmmm…" I said teasingly sliding my free hand down to her other breast and began fondling it while licking the other.

Serenity groaned softly her back trying to arch but I held her down, removing her swim top.

"Do I get to pick where?"I purr next to her ear. I'm getting rather excited thinking about picking anywhere on her gourdous body to bite.

"Yep." Serenity said gasping for breath

I smirk, my lips against her neck. I grab a towel and tie her hands together above her head.

"Bondage?" Serenity huffed

"I thought you might like it…" I whispered outlining her neck

Serenity blushed, "I… kinda do." She admitted softly.

I chuckle.

I kiss her again, distracting her so I could sneak one of my hands down to Serenity's swim bottoms. I pressed my fingers hard against her soft spot. She gasped and her back arched, this time I held my body up, leaning on the other arms elbow.

"Good girl." I tease hotly nipping her neck. She groaned louder, I continue pressing her, moving my fingers in circles until she is panting and sweating.

I push the swim panties to the side and begin inserting my fingers in her, she practically screamed in pleasure as I continued thrusting my fingers in and out of her till I felt her come covering my fingers in her juices.

I watched her lying under me breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, I smirk licking my fingers.

Then promptly rip those panties off. She gasped in surprise. I chuckle as I untie her wrapping my arms around her waist.

She looked curiously at me for a moment before wrapping her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist.

I pick her up at vampire speed and pin her to my bed.

"Don't I get a turn?" Serenity whispered hotly arching her back to lick my cheek.

I release her, she pushes me on the shoulder and I lay on my back with a very naked Serenity on top of me. Serenity kissed me while her fingers spread out over my chest. My arms wrap around her holding her to me. Her toug softly stroked my fangs, causing me to grown loudly as I felt her thighs touching me. Her fingers then trailed down my fangs as she kissed down my neck her fingers then rubbing my pecks. She made her way down to my pecks and nipped my nipple, I growled softly. She whispered in my ear, "Payback for you payback." She teased grabbing hold of my member running her hand up and down. I groaned loudly and she disappeared between my legs. I soon felt her mouth around me. I came easily in her mouth.

She sat straddling my stomach looking curiously at me her head cocked to one side hair spilled out around her.

"… My turn." I said pinning her to the bed, tying her hands above her. I ran my hands down her body enjoying the warm sensation her skin brought to me. I situated myself between her legs.

"Oh I think you'll like this." I teased as I began licking in-between her folds, boy was I right, she literally screamed. Her voice reminded me of chimes, they sounded lovely as did her voice.

Once she came again, I decided to pick where to bite her, especially since I had her naked tied to my bed, I could look her over. I leaned over her holding myself up by my elbows, she was panting again. I could feel her warm breath against my neck.

"Why.." She whined "Shhhh… I'm picking a spot to bite you… so many wonderful choices." I said my fingers trailed her body once more, she groaned in response.

'Oh she's definitely ready." I thought nuzzling her inner thigh. I then bit down… She tasted so good… I haven't had her in months… she just fills me up… which is unusual. After I'd made sure she'd clotted, I leaned over her, "Are you sure.." She cut me off "Please." She whimpered.

I chuckled nuzzling her once more before I took her.

She is definitely a screamer

And she sounded so good too

Screaming my name

In a palace full of royal vampires

All of which could hear us

_That's right very one in the palace heard them because Serenity is… very loud… not that Atem minds… he actually likes it. I know it's kind of short it's also a lemon… the next chapter involves the morning after and shopping with Serenity's friends. _

_REVIEW ME  
REVIEW ME  
REVIEW ME_


	20. character sheet not a chapter

Im having some trouble writing the next chapter thats why its taking forever. Originally I had this story written out but... lets just say it would have been over by now and had a crappy ending. So I wrote out the next few chapters, however I have been rereading my old chapters and noticing alot of errors. I just finished a class on creative writing and I noticed i often switch between POV alot so I have been going back threw the chapter. It's tetious work. Never worry i have a bunch of stuff writen out now.

It came to my attention that I never posted a "cheat sheet" for my characters. Originally I made a sheet that had all the characters on it so that I could keep them strait… Yes I had some trouble keeping them strait, you'll find that I introduced a lot of characters really fast, that's because it needs to be that way. Don't worry there's really only about 4 other then the Yugioh characters that sticks around. I sorted the characters out in friendly and not friendly according to how serenity sees them. Ps there may be some characters that are not introduced till later.

Also to help keep the classes strait I thought it might help if I further define what makes each class.

First class are pure blood and or there direct descendants _yes it is possible for them to reproduce but you'll find out later that it's a bit more extensive than human pregnancies._ These vampires are both old, powerful and **most **hold Atem's favor.

Second class these are non pure blood and there "children" all of which are turned not birthed. To be a second class vampire you have to basically rule your own country. Most of these vampires are old some have been turned by a pure blood, meaning they can trace there lineage back to a pure blood source.

Third class these are nobles, basically are new vampires. In the sense that they are the youngest and the farthest down on the power scale as a result they are most numerous. As you have seen, nobles typically come with smaller less populated countries.

Alright so third class is a little odd in that each country especially the big ones have nobles, to be invited to the court adjournment you must get Atem's approval. In general that is hard to do, Atem doesn't like those that try to push their way into things so as a general rule, to come to the court adjournment you must be formally invited it is considered the highest honor to be invited. So if your noble gets invited instead of say the king of that area it sends a very strong message to that king. Each country typically has a king or head of that place. There are of course exceptions, mainly those due to marriages, hence merging there countries together. America being the newest country in most of their minds gets a exception, I'll talk about that one more later.

I'll underline the friends that will stay around for a while.

Serenity's friends

Zelden Jimmon – Noble - Australia - 100 years old

Turned by Rose who almost killed her and would have had her father king Dustin found out, who then forced Rose to turn her. Dustin treats Zelden like a daughter since the only daughter he turned ended up becoming a outlaw and a total ass hole. She turns out to be quite close to Serenity. She's shy but a blooming gossiper only second to Yugi who's the gossip queen bee. Zelden is described as having soft brown shoulder length brown curly hair, chocolate brown eyes and very pale skin. She's of average height and tends to fade into the background.

Victoria- 1st class queen of France- pure blood- 3,000 years old

As you probably noticed Victoria doesn't have a last name, she likes to say last names were invented long after she was born so why should she make a last name. Victoria is lesbian and her girl friend is Latara. She is… very open and loves to tease Serenity. In fact she told her to come visit France when she's ready for a girls night which typically means an orgy. She has a soft spot for Serenity, she genuinely likes Serenity and thinks she's a perfect match for Atem. Victoria is closest with Yugi who she's often teases by bare hugging him smoothing him with her boobs, just to annoy him. Victoria and Atem used to be closer when he was a prince, back when he had more time to just be himself. With Serenity around Atem seems to be reverting back to when he was a prince more relaxed less tense, Victoria attributes this to Serenity hence why she likes her so much. As for appearance Victoria is very beautiful like all vampires, but do to the pure blood aspect she is even more stunning giving off a soft glow around her especially around other vampires. She has long curly strawberry blond hair deep blue eyes, cherry red lips, she is softly tanned (she used to get teased for it when she was younger) and has freckles. She appears about 18-25 depends on her make-up.

Luna-1st class princess of Russia-pure blood barely 100

Luna is a very special vampire, her abilities lay in more of the physic area. She's not social, mainly because people get creped out by her. She talks to spirits, occasionally gets futcheristic dreams, and more. She has a brother who is a lot more social named Tizan who Zelden has a child hood crush on. Luna likes Serenity a lot and you will find out why later. As for what she looks like, She has Long choppy white hair (a side effect of her specific gift) long bangs that often fall into her eyes, She's average height, her eyes are a off green color and often cloud over when she's "else were" looks about 15-17

Tizan-1st class prince of Russia- pure blood 120

Luna's older brother, He idolizes Atem. Tizan like Atem has a flair for games and pranks. Atem when he was a prince was rather informal, and enjoyed playing pranks. Atem has always taken a interest in Tizan because of their common interests and has formed a fatherly bond toward him. You'll find out more about why later. Since he idolizes Atem, he's highly interested in Serenity, since Atem loves her so much. He has a child hood crush on Zelden which he often ignores. Tizan believe it or not is very proud of his sister, and sticks up for her all the time. Luna often clings to Tizan for support, as Tizan often relies on Luna for advice. Tizan has dark brown medium length hair, brown eyes and white skin. Body type wise he's considered husky. He has a thick accent. Looks about 20-25

King Charles and Queen Charlene- 1st class Switzerland- Charles is 4,200 years old, Charlene is 3,000 pure blood

These are Dian's parents. Oddly enough both like Serenity a lot. However they were against her when it came to her being mated to Atem. Upon getting to know her they changed their opinion.

Isabella-2nd class princess of Estonia- non pure blood 200 years old turned at 20

This is the princess that stops the mob from jumping Serenity at the 3rd class dance. She doesn't fit well into her 2nd class status which is why she often attends the 3rd class dance instead of the 2nd class dance (you'll find the reason for that later.) She hangs out a lot with Jasmid. Her grandfather was a pure blood hence her 2nd class status. She was bartered to her vampire parents as payment for taxes, at first her vampire parents thought it was a joke and laughed. Shortly after realizing it was no joke were appalled by her human parents and took her in raising her as their own eventually turning her. She does not appear much.

Jasmid-3rd class princess of Belgium- no pure blood 500 years old turned at 19

She's described as gothic in appearance, many piercings. She sort of has a snippy attitude she hates fake people she would much rather you just say what's on your mind then have you hold it in. Both her parents and herself were all turned by the old king of Belgium, who happened to have been very close to her family.

Latara-1st class queen of Greece- 2,000 years old 1,000 years ruling she is adopted

She is the only 1st class queen who's leanage is not defined, and because of that a lot of the older pure blood vampires look down on her, the council does not approve of her at all. She too is lesbian going out with Victoria. Latara is black with red hair green eyes and freckles. You'll learn why she's not a second class later.

Lizibith-noble of Germany

Hot tempered, she was turned by a princess who then died. King Gustoff of Germany treats her like a daughter. Both Gustoff and Lizibith are forgetful.

Shore- the chef

He is described as being ripped, as in every muscle in his body is toned. He makes serenity think of a boxer. He has a hardy personality.

Not friends of Serenity's

Dian-1st class princess of Switzerland- pure blood 200 years old

Upon meeting Dian Serenity thought she resembled a porcelain doll, she is spoiled to the core and acts and resembles a 12 year old. However she holds a lot of power over the younger vampires and has many followers. She has a major superiority complex, she hates anyone of lower class then herself.

Adena Terrinosia and Dorni are all followers of Dian.

Victor- 1st class king of Italy- Pure blood 4,500 years old

Victor hates Serenity with a passion. It didn't help that he once forced Victoria to agree to marry him, however that failed when Victoria literally bitch slapped him at the altar after confessing to everyone there (Atem was there along with a lot of vampires) that he black mailed her into this. Needless to say, he is very angry about that. He is a conservative, he dislikes change. He thinks things would run a lot better if we went back to the old rules, the strict ones. His main dream is to enslave the human race. He is the main supporter for the council. He resembles Malfoys dad a lot.


End file.
